Facades
by venusnv80
Summary: When Bonnie wakes up in the middle of the woods a little battered and confused, there's a hand waiting to help. Is the person a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is a new one from me. I've been kind of disenchanted with TVD lately, but this plot bunny came into my head and I had to post it. What I can say is that Klaus has found out how to create hybrids and that Stefan and Elena are together and there is no Ripper Stefan. Damon…well he's around being Damon. I hope you read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

She could feel the dirt, the gravel and the dampness of the leaves under her as she opened her eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes, she immediately closed them again feeling the pain on the right side of her face. She slowly and with a shaky hand touched her cheek and grimaced as the stabbing pain immediately hit her. She lifted her head and looked around at her surroundings.

Trees and blackness. That was the only thing with her at the moment.

"Well what do we have here?" an accented voice asked from over her.

She rolled over onto her back and was met with the blond, blue-eyed figure standing over. He was accompanied by a short brown skinned female and a tall brunette man, they both looked at her as if she were a meal.

"Where…where am I?" she asked looking around as if she had no idea where she was.

The blue-eyed figure looked at her and smiled, "Miss Bennett, surely you are not attempting to convince me that you have no idea where you are".

She shook her head, "Bennett…do you know where I am…do you know _who_ I am?" she asked.

The blue-eyed man looked at his associates and then back at the petite, caramel green eyed young woman sitting down in front of him. Her hair was wild, dirty, her high school cheerleader uniform was filthy and there was a bruise on her cheek and one on her forehead. He also noticed two tell tale punctures on the side of her neck.

He walked closer to her and held out his hand as she stared at it for a few moments, "I do know who you are…I've been looking all over for you Bonnie", he replied.

She slowly raised her hand and placed it in his as he held onto her tightly pulling her up off the ground. He looked directly into her eyes and he could see the confusion and the slight fear, "You've been looking for me?" she asked.

"Yes…you don't remember me?"

She looked at him and then at his two associates and slowly shook her head, "I…I think I had some kind of accident, I don't remember you…I don't…remember anything", she said rubbing her temples.

"Then allow me to help you, I am Niklaus and we are very close…we are friends and I've spent hours looking for you", Klaus smiled at her.

"Niklaus?"

"Ordinarily you call me Klaus".

"Klaus", Bonnie rolled it around in her head.

"Yes…Catina…Austin, let's get Bonnie back to the truck…we need to get my friend somewhere safe, we have no idea what or who may be out here", Klaus turned to his hybrids as they nodded as Klaus escorted Bonnie through the trees.

SSSSS

"Did you find her Stefan?" Elena Gilbert rushed over to her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore as soon as he walked in the door, "where's Damon, is he still looking?"

Stefan shook his head slowly and he could see the pain register all over Elena's face, "I searched all over town…asked people if they saw her, no one has seen her".

Elena's eyes filled with tears, "What do you mean…we were at the football, she said that she was going to her car to get her jacket…do you think that someone took her, Klaus? We haven't heard from him in months".

"Elena, I don't know…"

"I don't like this Stefan, I've been calling her cell phone all night and its going straight to voicemail".

"Elena…I'm sorry…we will find her", Stefan replied hugging her.

"Yes, we will…if Klaus has her, we will track him down and make him give her back".

Stefan nodded as he hugged Elena tightly as the front door of the boarding house opened and Damon Salvatore walked in carrying a dirty letterman's jacket and a phone, "Well it looks like Miss Bennett became collateral damage tonight", he quipped as he handed Elena the jacket and Stefan the broken cell phone.

"This is Bonnie's cheerleader jacket…the same one that we all got when we made it to the state championships sophomore year…the same one…", Elena began as she became choked up, "the same one she went to get tonight…oh my god…is this her blood?" Elena focused on smeared blood on the sleeve.

"I don't know, I found it in the woods behind the football field and the phone was not far from it…there was no sign of Bonnie", Damon replied.

"You have to go back…_both_ of you have to go back and search for her, she's hurt…she's bleeding, you two can heal her…find her", Elena pleaded looking from Stefan to Damon.

"If someone attacked her and we can't find her anywhere, Elena…sorry to break it to ya, but she is probably some vampires witchy snack by now".

"Damon!" Stefan reprimanded as Elena's eyes went wide.

"You are a bastard, you know that", Elena hissed before slapping Damon in the face, "if you don't want to find her after how she's helped us all, I will search those woods myself!" she declared as she marched towards the door.

"Every time I think you allow a shred of humanity to seep in, you always prove me wrong", Stefan shook his head as he followed Elena out of the door.

Damon shook his head as he could hear the two drama queens getting into Stefan's car and taking off. "I brought back the damn jacket", he mumbled as he walked over to the drink cart and poured a glass of bourbon, "to the little witch", he toasted before swallowing.

SSSSS

Bonnie stood in the middle of the bedroom where Catina had escorted her following the meeting in the woods. She gazed in the mirror at her dirty and blood streaked cheerleader uniform and touched the purple bruise on her face gently, grimacing at the thought of a touch. Her mind was still spinning a little and she was trying to get a grasp on where she was and who exactly she was with.

"Miss Bennett", Klaus' voice drifted from the doorway.

Bonnie turned around and slowly attempted to smooth out her cheerleader skirt as her emerald eyes met his blue ones. He was carrying some clothes in his hand and placed them gently on the bed, "I brought you some clothes, you will find everything else you need in the bathroom over there", he gestured to the left to a closed door.

"I…I don't remember how I got like this?" she said looking at him and then at the mirror.

"You were cheering at a high school football game, I lost sight of you and then I found you in the woods".

"I'm a cheerleader?" she asked and then smirked sheepishly, "I guess that _is_ the reason for the uniform".

He nodded as he walked over to her studying every movement of her face, "You don't remember anything?"

She shook her head slowly as she touched the knot forming on her forehead, "No…I…I feel like I should remember something, but there's a block…I don't know…but its weird, I feel like I _do_ know you…I don't remember you per se, but there is something that makes me believe that we know each other".

Klaus nodded and stared at her, "We do…"

Bonnie broke his gaze, "Maybe I should have went to the hospital, I must have fell and hurt my head…and I don't remember who I am…well not completely, I do remember that my name is Bonnie…I do know that, but everything is like a blank…"

"I have a friend who is a doctor, would you feel better if they came here and checked you out?"

"What about my parents?" Bonnie asked, "they must be worried, I should call them…that's if, I have a phone…can I use yours?"

Klaus touched Bonnie's cheek. At first he was unsure about the witch claiming not to remember anything, but he could see the confusion in her eyes and her heart was beating at an unusual rate. It didn't appear as though this was an act at all, "Bonnie, why don't you get out of those dirty clothes and clean up a bit…then we will contact your father and start to piece things together".

Bonnie nodded slowly as she picked up the clothes that Klaus brought in and headed into the bathroom.

Klaus exited the bedroom and headed downstairs to the living room as soon as he heard the shower began. He joined Catina and Austin, "The witch remembers nothing", he smiled as he poured a drink and sipped.

"How can you be so sure".

"I looked into her eyes, I see the confusion…the questions…when we found her, she looked as if she had been attacked…probably by that animal Damon Salvatore. I've watched her, I stood time watching her in that room before I entered…she's a blank slate".

"What do you plan to do with her?" Catina asked.

Klaus took another sip and turned to Catina, "What do I plan to do with her…well right now, she knows nothing about her abilities or the fact that she is a Bennett witch, so I will mold her into what I want her to be".

"And what happens when she regains her memory?" Austin asked.

"If she ever regains her memory, it will be too late for her to do anything other than serve me", Klaus responded.

SSSSS

Bonnie stood in front of the cloudy mirror as the shower water continued to run and wiped the condensation away with her hand. She stared at her bruised face and felt the tears well up in her eyes for a few moments and quickly pushed them back down.

She removed her cheerleader top and looked down at the tape wrapped around her torso. Slowly she began to unravel the tape and pressed against her skin was the small cell phone that she had placed there hours earlier. She looked towards the locked bathroom door and then pressed the number '3'.

"Talk fast".

"I'm with him", she responded, "and I don't appreciate you drinking soo much, you are very lucky that I want this to work".

"Well Bonnie, I warned you…witch's blood can be quite intoxicating", Damon answered on the other end.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she began to second-guess this new Damon/Bonnie collaboration.

**So Bonnie's working Klaus from the inside and Damon is the only one who knows…this shall be interesting. **

**Please review and show some love….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your response to this fic! I wanted to find a way to incorporate Bamon/Klonnie together in one fic and this is an interesting solution. Does Klaus fully believe Bonnie? He does to a degree, but that won't stop him from testing her. In addition, with Damon being Bonnie's only ally in this…that will definitely lead to an interesting dynamic. Thank you for being interested and reading my little fic ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Two weeks before…_

_Bonnie hesitated before knocking on the heavy front door of the Salvatore boarding house. She knew that Elena and Stefan had left earlier for some kind of couple retreat that Elena had planned for weeks and she noticed that Damon's car was in the driveway. After her latest nightmare/dream the previous night, she had been shaken to the core. Klaus had disappeared out of Mystic Falls and had yet to make a return or send them any type of warning, but her gut was telling her that this was only a short reprieve and he would be back. _

_She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, before stepping back and waiting. There was no answer. She sighed as she knocked again. No answer. She growled in frustration, she texted Damon 30 minutes earlier and told him that she would be over. He texted back 'Fine'-so why was she sitting on his doorstep waiting to be let in? He could be such an inconsiderate ass sometimes. _

_Bonnie mumbled a few words and found the door opening on its own and she stepped inside. Sure, she was breaking an entering—but if she went all the way home now, she would probably lose her nerve. _

_As she ventured inside the boarding house, there was no sign of Damon. 'That bastard', she whispered to herself as she walked over to the desk to write a nasty note, when she felt a cold hand on her arm. _

"_Now, Bonnie…is it really necessary to break into someone's home?" Damon's cool voice flowed straight to her ears. _

_She turned around and then realized that he was standing in front of her wet with a towel wrapped around his waist…very low. "Seriously?" she scoffed covering her eyes and turning around, "I texted you and said that I was coming over, where were you?"_

"_In the shower Bon, Bon…I'm sorry if I'm not exactly presentable at the moment, take a seat allow me to get dressed…unless you want to assist?" he asked wiggling his eyebrow. _

_Bonnie whirled around, "Not even on my most __**desperate**__ day"._

_Damon snorted as he shrugged, "Suit yourself…be right back", he winked as he disappeared upstairs. _

_Bonnie shook her head as she took a seat trying to erase that memory out of her mind. Damon was such an ass. He __**would**__ come down in a towel to rattle her. _

_A few moments later, Damon traipsed into the living room in jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower, but Bonnie was relieved that he had on clothes. "So Judgey, what brings you by?" he asked pouring a glass of blood and sitting across from her on the couch. _

_She blanched as he chugged on the blood and then she spoke, "I've been having dreams…nightmares really…"_

"_Really and what do these nightmares entail, girls in little tiny nighties having pillow fights?" Damon raised an eyebrow. _

"_Really…you are disgusting"._

_Damon shrugged, "Ok…you have dreams or nightmares, you live in Mystic Falls that can't be too out of the ordinary…"_

"_They're about Klaus", she answered. _

_He looked at her as he lowered his glass down to the table, "Klaus…please don't tell me you are having witchy sex dreams about Klaus and more importantly…__**why**__ are you telling __**me**__?" he asked. _

"_They're not sex dreams you freak…in the dreams, I see a bunch of coffins…I don't know why, but Klaus is there; there's something about the coffins, he calls them his family. I don't know what that means, but when I open one…suddenly it starts raining blood everywhere…all over and I figure that can't be good"._

"_No…don't think it is"._

"_So what I am thinking is that Klaus is somewhere near Mystic Falls and that we need to find out what he's up to", Bonnie answered. _

"_We…what does that mean?" _

"_Well…I waited until Elena and Stefan were gone because I don't want them involved. Elena would try to talk me out of this and she would try to sacrifice herself or something. Stefan…he wouldn't be too keen on what I'm about to propose either and neither would Caroline, you are the only one I know that would understand what I need to do and not try to talk me out of it…one, because you are a jackass and two, because it would help save Elena and that's really all you care about here anyway"._

_Damon raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly are you proposing?"_

_Bonnie took a deep breath, "Klaus is in town…I know he is, I can feel him here…I don't know where, but he's somewhere…"_

"_Ok…"_

"_So I want to somehow convince him that I am willing to come to the dark side and align myself with him"._

_Damon shook his head, "Nope", as he walked away. _

"_What do you mean 'nope'…I'm not exactly asking for your permission here, just your help", she followed him. _

"_Do you think that Klaus is that stupid that he would believe that the little witch who tried to kill him would just up and decide that she wants to be evil…Klaus hasn't lived this long by being stupid"._

"_Ok…so how do you suggest that I convince him that I want to help him?"_

_Damon looked at the Bennett witch in front of him. She had that determined look on her face, the one that resembled the look a mouse would have right before it decided to take on an elephant. What she proposed was a plan that could possibly get her killed and although, she believed that he didn't care one way or the other, he didn't hate her enough to help her sign her death certificate (despite what he's said before). _

"_Bonnie, I don't think this is the smartest…"_

"_We can't just wait until Klaus makes his move and what I saw in my dream was real Damon. He has a plan…he will tear Mystic Falls apart"._

"_So you're willing to do anything?" Damon asked. _

"_What do you mean by anything?" Bonnie asked a little uneasy. _

"_Well…I think the key here is not to convince him that you want to help him, but get him to convince __**you**__ that __**you**__ want to help him"._

"_What…what do you mean?" Bonnie asked. _

"_Do you know why vampires like compulsion Bonnie?"_

"_Because you all are unfeeling monsters?"_

_Damon laughed, "Very cute…no…because its easier and it makes us feel better to know that we can mold a situation into our liking"._

"_Well I can't be compelled…"_

"_True, but there is another way to mold a situation…or have someone believe that you are the greatest person in the world, when you're really not"._

"_And do tell", Bonnie asked. _

_Damon smiled and walked away from her, "Tell me, before you knew that I was a very handsome, suave, charming and intelligent vampire…did you think I was hot? Did you want to get to know me better?"_

_Bonnie folded her arms and rolled her eyes, "Really Damon?"_

"_I'm serious, what did you think of me?"_

"_I thought you were Stefan's very older, weirder brother who liked to hang around high school girls…very creepy", Bonnie smirked. _

"_Very cute…but I don't believe you, you probably wondered what if I chose you instead of Caroline that night"._

"_Oh yeah, I've always wondered what it would have been like to be mind raped and bitten at will"._

"_Can't you just listen for a minute", Damon sighed. _

"_Ok…I'm sorry, what was the point that you were making?" Bonnie smiled back at him. _

"_The point is…when you didn't know me, you were much more willing to be my friend"._

"_Perhaps"._

"_So the same can be said for Klaus"._

"_But I know Klaus"._

"_What if you didn't?" Damon asked, "what if you had no memory of what he was…what if you were vulnerable and had no idea what kind of monster he was…he could take advantage of that…"_

_Bonnie looked at Damon for a few moments, "Hmm…", she answered. _

_SSSSS_

"_I don't understand why we have to do this tonight, it's a pretty big game tonight and I have a date to the party afterwards with Issac Moore", Bonnie whined as she brushed her hair into a ponytail as Damon stood in the middle of her bedroom. _

"_Because it is a big game and more than likely, Klaus will be lurking around if he's in town and that Issac Moore is a punk"._

"_You don't even know Isaac and as for Klaus, he's here, I can feel him", Bonnie answered. _

"_Then you understand why it has to happen tonight then"._

_Bonnie nodded as she twisted the ribbon around her hair. She realized that she was a little nervous at this point. She and Damon had worked on this plan for 2 weeks. They went over every aspect of it and she was prepared…at least she thought she was. _

"_And why must I be in my cheerleader uniform, this is a good uniform Damon…"_

"_Yes, it is", he said looking at the petite witch. He may be interested in Elena, but he couldn't deny that Bonnie was a pretty one, "but it adds to the act…you are the hurt and confused witch who has no memory of who you are in a cheerleader uniform, it adds to your innocence"._

"_It sounds like the plot of some sick vampire's fantasy…oh wait…it is", Bonnie snorted as she began putting on some eyeshadow. _

"_Now, you remember you have to follow the plan explicitly", Damon walked up behind. _

_Bonnie looked in the mirror at his reflection as he continued, "You will venture away from the field and meet me in the woods surrounding the field"._

_Bonnie felt her heart rate speed up at the mere mention of meeting him. This plan was built on trust between herself and Damon. She wanted to trust him, but there was a part of her that realized that he __**was**__ Damon and he was a loose cannon. If something pissed him off, she would be lying in the woods with her neck snapped at the end of this._

"_Bonnie, are you afraid because you know…we could always call this off"._

_She shook her head, "No…no…we are not calling this off, I can do this"._

_Damon nodded. The witch was putting up some serious bravado, but he could hear her heart beating in her chest and he knew that she wasn't as put together as she portrayed. _

"_Here", Damon replied handing her a rather small cell phone. _

"_Why do I need that?"_

"_We can't lose communication when Klaus finds you"._

"_I can't necessarily have a cell phone on me, that would kind of destroy the plan a little"._

"_Then you hide it in a place he won't look", Damon said looking down at her waist. _

"_You are a pervert…", Bonnie lifted her cheerleading shirt up to reveal her stomach, "turn around perv…"_

_Damon smirked as he turned around as Bonnie picked up some fashion tape off of the dresser and attempted to wrap the tape around her body, "I need help…"_

"_Oh you want my help?"_

"_Yes…I need you to wrap this around me, I need to hide the cell phone", she handed him the roll. _

_Damon smiled. _

"_Get rid of the smile", she demanded. _

_He immediately frowned as he began wrapping the tape around her torso concealing the phone. _

"_Thanks", she replied rolling down her shirt, "now, you will be in the woods as soon as the halftime whistle sounds, correct?"_

"_Yes…I will be there"._

"_Ok…", Bonnie took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. _

"_Ok", Damon replied as he looked back at her. _

_SSSSS_

_Hours later, following their performance on the field, Bonnie plopped down on the bleachers next to Elena and Caroline rubbing her arms, "This almost feels normal", Elena said looking out at the football field, "us…sitting here in our cheerleading uniforms, being high school kids"._

"_Not running for our lives, it feels good", Caroline agreed. _

_Bonnie nodded and then spoke, "Hey guys…I'm going to my car to get my jacket, its kind of cold out here". _

"_I'll go with you", Caroline replied. _

"_No…no…stay here…I will be right back", Bonnie smiled standing up. _

"_Ok…do you want us to get you something from the concession stand?" Elena asked. _

"_Yes…a pretzel should be good". _

"_Ok…", Elena stood up as she and Caroline headed towards the concession stand and Bonnie headed towards the parking lot. _

_She walked over to her car and unlocked the doors. She hesitated for a moment as she took her jacket out. She was sure that this plan was not exactly the safest and could possibly end very badly for her, but she had to do something to stop Klaus. _

_She turned to look at the football field one more time and headed through the trees. When she reached the meeting spot that she and Damon had agreed on, she glanced down at her watch. Where was he? _

_She looked around holding her jacket and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Damon where are…", she began, but was caught off guard by a dark figure grabbing her and knocking her to the ground. _

_She screamed and then a cool hand went over her mouth, "Not too loud, Stefan will hear you and that will ruin everything", Damon whispered in her ear. _

_Her eyes went wide and she hit him on the shoulder, "You scared me!" she shrieked in a whisper. _

"_That was the idea", he replied helping her up off the ground. _

"_Now I'm all dirty", she said brushing the dirt off of her uniform. _

"_That again…was the idea…we have to make this look good, Bonnie"._

"_I know that Damon", she snapped as she removed the ribbon from her hair setting her long dark brown tresses free down her back. Damon watched as she waved her hand over her face and suddenly a bruise appeared on her cheek and later a knot on her head. There was also a gash on her forehead. _

"_How did you do that?" he asked. _

"_Magic…you didn't think I would let you throw me into a tree, did you?" she asked. _

"_Well no…but…I didn't…", Damon said suddenly a loss for words seeing her looking slightly battered and bruised. _

"_But you do have a part here, there is one thing that needs to look real"._

"_I warned you about this part, I may not be able to stop myself"._

"_Then I will make your head explode literally", she stated. _

"_Ok, so how do you want to do this?"_

"_I don't know…umm…how do you usually do this?"_

_Damon raised an eyebrow. _

"_Damon, we don't have all night"._

"_I know that, especially since I caught a glimpse of Klaus and two of his minions at the game"._

_Bonnie immediately felt her nervousness shoot up, "You saw him?" she moved closer to Damon. _

"_Yes"._

_Bonnie swallowed. _

"_You can still drop this…"_

"_No…we have to find out what he is planning…ok…", she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "do it"._

_Bonnie balled her fists up at her sides as she felt Damon move closer to her. She felt like she was going to vomit, she was so nervous. She felt his cool hand gently touch her neck and his other brush her hair away from the spot where he would drink. She braced herself as she could feel him moving closer to her, "Please just do it", she whispered fearing that her bravado would slip, "just…"_

_Before she could finish the statement, she felt Damon's fangs tear into her skin and she fought not to cry out as she felt the sting. He fisted her hair in his hands as she gripped onto him involuntarily. _

_As soon as Bonnie's blood entered his mouth, he remembered it. It tasted better than any blood he had ever had before. It was sweet and it made him want to drain her. There was nothing like witch's blood to a vampire…nothing. She gripped onto him as he drank and he found himself pushing her into a tree. "Da…Damon", he heard her whisper. _

_He continued to drink and suddenly he felt her go limp in his arms, "Bonnie…", he said in a slight whisper. _

_He held onto her as he felt her pulse, she was still breathing. She would be fine…she had to be. He had no idea why he allowed the witch to talk him into this completely. He laid her down on the ground and bit into his wrist, allowing some of his blood to drop into her mouth. When her face began to get its color back, he stood up and looked at her lying on the ground for a few moments. He didn't want to leave her there…especially not like this…but they had agreed that this was the only way for it to work. He bent down for a few moments and moved her hair out of her face before taking off through the woods. _

_SSSSSS_

_When Bonnie opened her eyes she felt as if she had been hit by a truck and her neck stung like hell. Of course Damon would feast on her like she was a buffet. When she laid eyes on him again, she was prepared to give him the biggest aneurysm of his undead life! She looked around. The woods were deafly quiet. _

"_Well what do we have here?" Klaus' voice drifted through the darkness. _

_Bonnie rolled onto her back and looked at him…it was finally time. _

Bonnie opened her eyes in the middle of the bedroom where Klaus had put her the night before. The sun was shining through the curtains and she instantly touched her cheek, she still felt the sting. She should have cast a spell that wouldn't give her the full effect of the bruises.

"Bonnie, you're up…how are you?" Klaus asked walking into the room with a smile.

She sat up, "I feel better…whatever the doctor gave me last night made me sleep pretty well, thank you".

"Good…"

"I really should call my parents and let them know where I am…", Bonnie said starting to get out of the bed.

Klaus took her hand, "I should tell you something…"

"What?"

"Your parents…well…"

"Wait…I know I have parents, they're not dead…I know that…"

"No…but do you remember that your father works a lot out of town?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie looked at him and shook her head, "Of course I remember that…I will just call my mother then…"

"Bonnie, you haven't seen your mother in 13 years…she left you with your father when you were young".

Bonnie squinted, "I don't…"

"Bonnie, its ok…I'm sure all of this will come back to you soon…whatever happened to you last night probably made you lose some of these memories, but I am confident that I can help you regain your memory".

Bonnie nodded, "Well I need to call my Father, even though he's not around…I'm sure he will be worried…"

"I will get you a phone to make that call and also attempt to find a contact number for him".

"Good…thank you…I don't know what I would have done if you didn't find me, I wonder what happened to me…was I attacked by an animal?"

"Yes, I believe you were attacked by an animal".

"What kind…was it nearby?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie…", Klaus stood up and walked around the bed, "I have to tell you something and it may not be easy to understand".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow—would he tell her now about vampires and witches?

"What…"

"You are very special Bonnie", Klaus began.

"Umm…thank you, but while I may feel you are familiar to me, I don't think that we are _that_ familiar".

Klaus chuckled, "We were not lovers Bonnie".

"Ok…then what do you have to tell me".

Klaus sat down on the bed and looked at Bonnie, taking her hand and placing his in hers, "Bonnie, do you feel any energy from me?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and then she felt it, she felt a jolt and then she had a vision of Klaus coming at her with fangs extended. She screamed and backed away from him, "What…what are you?" she asked, "and how did I see that?"

Klaus moved closer to her, "Calm down".

Bonnie jumped out of the bed. She had to play this role to a tee, "Calm down…I saw you…you looked like a monster…and how did I see that…am I some kind of psychic?"

"You're a witch…a very powerful one", Klaus walked closer to her.

"A witch…I am not a witch…"

"Oh but you are…and I am a vampire".

Bonnie shook her head, "Umm…no…no…no…there is no way that I am a witch and you're a vampire…vampires don't exist, except for maybe weird people who want to drink blood…but real vampires, like on True Blood…nope…don't exist…"

"Bonnie…look at me", Klaus said walking closer and caressing her cheek.

She looked at him and watched as his face transformed. Black veins appeared around his eyes, his eyes went almost red and fangs appeared. Bonnie backed up, "No…this is some concussion induced hallucination…vampires do not exist", she shook her head shutting her eyes tightly.

"Bonnie, I am a vampire and you are a witch…and that's why you could feel my true nature before I showed you".

"No…this has to be some type of joke".

"Bonnie, this is no joke".

She sat down on the bed, "Why are we friends…what do we do together?" she whispered.

Klaus smiled as he kneeled down in front of her staring into her eyes, "Whatever we want, Love".

SSSSS

Damon sat staring at the number to the phone that he gave Bonnie the night before. He wanted to call it, but he knew he had to wait until she contacted him. As much as he thought the plan would work, he didn't like all of the variables in the equation. Bonnie seemed confident that Klaus bought that she had some type of amnesia, but he was sure that Klaus would test her and Damon wasn't so sure that she would pass whatever test Klaus put in front of her.

"I think we should get the council involved or something", Caroline said as she, Elena and Stefan walked into the living room.

"Oh that's a great idea and while we're at it, why don't we inform them that Bonnie is a witch…they will find her and then burn her", Damon stood up.

"Damon, no one wants to hear your comments…", Elena replied tiredly, "we've been searching for Bonnie and we haven't found anything…her house is empty and I don't like this, Klaus might have her and god knows what he could be doing to her…I'm going to make a few phone calls".

"I'll come with", Caroline said walking out of the room with Elena.

Damon shook his head as he poured a drink and felt Stefan's eyes on his back, "What?"

"What did you do to Bonnie?" Stefan asked walking towards him.

Damon blinked for a few moments, "What do you mean…I didn't do anything to Bonnie".

"We looked all over last night for her and you just happen to find her jacket and her cell phone, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to the witch…I don't know where she is and you need to take your accusations elsewhere".

"If I find out that you had anything to do with Bonnie's disappearance…" Stefan began.

"You will do what?" Damon turned to Stefan staring directly into his eyes, "I did not do anything to Bonnie, just because I am not in tears because the witch is missing does not mean I had anything to do with what happened to her".

Stefan glared at Damon before walking out of the room, "Damn witch", Damon mumbled under his breath, "you better be safe".

**Well Damon's taking a bunch of heat for this…how long can he keep Stefan, Elena and Caroline in the dark? Also what tests will Klaus present to Bonnie and will she pass them?**

**Please review and comment, I appreciate your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone for reading and leaving comments/reviews. This fic is a project for me because it will have a lot of twists and turns. With Bonnie and Damon working together, it will be definitely different for them and who's exactly playing who here?  
><strong>

**Oh and on an unrelated note: Thank you all who voted for the Bamon Awards. _Turning Tables _won for best 3rd party fic. That fic was a labor of love and I am glad that soo many people enjoyed it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"What took you soo long to call me today?" Damon spat into the phone as he walked away from the boarding house looking over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Damon, Klaus is not exactly allowing me to roam free…he's keeping an eye on me and when he's not around, one of his little soldiers is lurking not far", Bonnie answered.

"Where are you now?"

"In the bathroom".

Damon's mouth twisted in disgust, "Doing what?"

"Talking to you, this is literally the only place where I can get privacy…"

"And if Klaus is listening…"

"Well I have a nice little spell in place that would make him not want to listen to what I'm doing in the bathroom", Bonnie smiled to herself as she touched one of the towels hanging on the towel bar.

"I don't even want to know…so tell me, is he buying it?"

"Umm…I think so, I'm still here and he hasn't ripped out my throat and I think I'm a pretty good actress", Bonnie smiled.

"Don't get too cocky Bennett, you have to watch him", Damon warned.

"I'm not, I know that if there is any question about what I am actually doing here, things can go really bad".

"Yes, he could kill you", Damon replied simply.

Bonnie frowned, "I know that Damon…thanks for reminding me".

"That's what I am here for, gotta keep you focused".

"How are things there?"

"Oh just great…Elena and Caroline are pulling their hair out over your disappearance and Stefan is giving me the evil eye every chance he gets. He believes that I may have done something to you".

Bonnie closed her eyes for a few moments, "I wish that we could tell them what's going on".

"The more people who know, the more room there is for someone to throw the plan off".

"I know".

"And do you also know that Klaus will test you, I doubt that he is completely taken with your poor little witch routine".

"I know that".

"And will you be ready, whatever he will test you with will be serious".

"I know and I will be able to handle it", Bonnie replied.

"I hope so because this is important Judgey, there is no room for mistakes", Damon stated.

Bonnie shook her head, "I know…I know…I will call you when I have a chance to".

"Good and don't take so long to call me again".

"Ok Damon".

"And Bennett…", he began, "stay…uh…safe there".

"Oh its good to know you care", Bonnie smirked as she ended the call.

Bonnie looked in the mirror and quickly washed her hands before opening the bathroom door and running directly into Klaus standing in the bedroom, "Klaus…were you listening to me in the bathroom?" she smiled as she nervously placed her hair behind her ear.

"Now, that would not be gentleman like would it…I just walked into the room to check on you…", he replied looking into her eyes, "how's your forehead", he lightly touched her healing wound.

"Oh…its ok, I'm feeling better…I think I should go home…maybe today".

"Alone?"

"Yes…maybe I will start to remember things if I'm home and it's not like I am not grateful for the help you gave me last night, but I don't really remember you or know you and its kind of weird living here with you and after what I learned last night…"

"You're a little afraid of me", Klaus supplied.

Bonnie smiled sheepishly, "Yes…a little…whatever my life was like before I was hurt in the woods, I don't remember…so hearing about vampires and witches, kind of has me feeling weird".

"Bonnie, I can not let you go home", Klaus replied.

She backed up, "Am I a prisoner here?"

He smiled and shook his head, taking her hand and moving her over to the mirror, "You are definitely not a prisoner here, my Love…but someone hurt you out there in those woods and they are still out there I am sure and if you go home, you will be unprotected".

"And here I am?" Bonnie turned to him, "but I don't understand…why would someone attack me…who tried to kill me?"

"I have an idea, but I am not sure and that is why you need to stay here where my friends and I can watch over you. As I said before, you are very special Bonnie…vampires are drawn to witches, witches hold great powers".

"So witches are used by vampires?"

"No…no…it is an even relationship", Klaus replied.

"Did you and I have an _even_ relationship?"

Klaus smirked, "We had an interesting relationship…nothing physical, I assure you…but one of mutual admiration".

Bonnie looked at Klaus, "Did someone attack me because I was a witch?"

Klaus placed his hands on Bonnie's cheeks and looked directly into her eyes, "I believe so, but we will find out who hurt you and they will pay for it. You can trust me Bonnie".

"It's weird, but I feel like I can".

Klaus grinned, "Good, so I can escort you home to get some things and you will come back here…just until we find out who hurt you".

Bonnie nodded, "Ok…can we leave soon?"

"As soon as you are ready", Klaus replied.

"I'm ready now".

"Ok, I will get David to start the car", Klaus replied walking towards the door and heading out of the bedroom.

Bonnie looked back towards the mirror and took a deep breath.

SSSSS

An hour later, Bonnie stepped out of the car and headed towards the front door of her house with Klaus following behind her. The fact that he directed the driver there made her a little uneasy; that definitely meant that he had watched her at some point and knew where she lived. As she moved towards the door, she was trying to figure out exactly how to play this. She had not spoken to her father because she didn't have a phone and she couldn't exactly rattle off a phone number for him if she had amnesia. She had not mentioned her Grams yet, but she would have to and when that happened—she had to play it exactly right.

She stood in front of the door for a few moments, "I don't have my keys", she turned to him.

Klaus smiled gently, "Just concentrate, I'm sure you can open the door without a key".

Bonnie closed her eyes and placed her hand on the doorknob and the door opened. She stepped inside and then turned to see Klaus standing on the porch. He raised an eyebrow at her. If she invited him in, that could lead to trouble down the road; however, if she left him outside he would doubt her trust in him.

"You can't come in, can you?"

He shook his head.

She chuckled, "It's weird…my memories…my specific memories of my life are all jumbled, I can't remember little things…but I can remember things about vampires from television shows".

Klaus smiled, "Amnesia is an interesting thing, I will understand if you don't want me to come in".

Bonnie looked at Klaus and then around her house. When this was all said and done, she could always cast a spell to keep him out of her home, "You can come in", she replied.

Klaus smiled as he walked over the threshold and looked around, "Very nice".

"I guess", she shrugged as she walked over to the pictures. She looked at the picture of her and her father when she was about 9 on their first fishing trip…she hated that trip, "I guess this is my dad".

"You look like him", Klaus replied, "same color eyes".

Bonnie nodded as she sat the picture down, "No pictures of my mom, I guess that says a lot…huh?"

Klaus shrugged.

Bonnie walked over to a picture of Grams and stopped, "I know her…but…"

Klaus picked up the picture, "Shelia Bennett, she was your grandmother".

"Was?"

"She died a couple of months ago from what I understand, she was also a witch".

Bonnie took the picture, "She's dead…I feel something, I feel the pain when I look at this picture like there's a hole somewhere".

"Family can be very important".

"Then why is all of my family gone?" Bonnie turned to him.

"Because your mother and father are fools", Klaus answered.

Bonnie nodded, "This is a nice house…I guess my room is upstairs, I will grab a few things…"

"I will stay down here", Klaus answered.

Bonnie nodded as she started up the stairs. She walked into her room and grabbed a bag and started packing clothes. She looked over at the grimoire on her desk. She had to bring it, but she couldn't just pack it. She picked up the book and then headed down to her living room, "I think I have everything…umm…I found this in my room, do you know what it is…I think it may be a spell book but…"

"It is a grimoire, it's a place where witches usually write down their spells".

Bonnie looked down at the book, "So I guess I should bring this with me, huh?"

"It may be helpful".

Bonnie nodded as she placed the book in her bag and zipped it up, "Maybe I should check the telephone or something…see if my father's number is stored in it".

"That may be best".

Bonnie walked over to the phone and began going through the numbers and when she landed on her father, she dialed. She waited a couple of rings and then his voicemail picked up. She had to admit, she was relieved for the first time that her father didn't answer the phone, "Hey Dad…umm…its Bonnie, I kind of had an accident…but I'm fine, I'm staying with a friend for a couple of days, I will call you again".

"He didn't answer?" Klaus asked as Bonnie ended the call.

Bonnie shrugged, "It's probably easier…I may not remember much, but I am sure that my father wouldn't be happy about me spending time with some guy…or vampire…or whatever".

"No…I doubt he would be".

Bonnie smiled, "I guess we can go…I don't remember if I need something here or not, I have clothes…"

As they moved to the door, the door opened on its own and Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Damon stood on the porch. Bonnie stood frozen next to Klaus as she looked over at Damon for a few moments. How could he let them come there? She immediately fought every instinct not to panic. If Klaus sensed her nervousness, this plan would be over before it really began.

"Bonnie…oh my god…we've been looking all over for you", Caroline smiled as she rushed over and hugged her tightly.

"Bonnie…how…how did you get here and with Klaus?" Elena asked looking at Klaus and then Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at everyone staring at her, "I…I don't know who any of you are", she replied slowly taking in all of their faces.

"What?" Elena asked moving closer to her, "what did you do to her?" she asked staring at Klaus.

"I did nothing to Bonnie, someone else did", Klaus replied looking directly at Damon.

Bonnie followed Klaus' gaze and suddenly an idea popped in her head, "You attacked me", she whispered staring at him.

Everyone turned to look at Damon as he stared back at Bonnie with wide eyes seeing that she was silently pleading with him to fall on the sword, "What are you talking about _witch_", he spat out.

"In the woods…I can see your face…it was all distorted, you came at me…", Bonnie said.

"I didn't touch you".

"You did…you attacked me…"

"Bonnie, are you sure Damon attacked you…are you sure someone hasn't made you believe that?" Elena asked looking over at Klaus.

"No…no…I can clearly see his face…are you _his_ friends…is that why you don't believe me…?" Bonnie searched their faces.

"Bonnie…what is wrong with you, we are _your_ friends…he's not!" Caroline pointed at Klaus.

Bonnie looked over at Klaus and spoke evenly, "All I know is that Klaus saved me when I was left in the woods to die because _your_ friend attacked me…so I don't remember any of you and I'm not sure I want to".

"Bonnie maybe we should go before they upset you", Klaus touched the small of her back.

"You are not leaving here with him", Elena said touching Bonnie's arm, "please…I don't know what's wrong, but you can not leave with him…you can not trust him…"

Bonnie looked at Damon and then at Elena, Caroline and Stefan, "You came here with the person who left me in the woods to die, right now…I trust Klaus much more than I trust any of you".

"Bonnie what is wrong with you?" Caroline asked grabbing her arms.

"You will let her go", Klaus said placing his hand on Caroline's and staring into her eyes.

Caroline dropped her grip on Bonnie, "Bonnie…we can go now", Klaus replied.

Bonnie stared at Elena and Caroline whose faces were ones of shock, confusion and heartbreak. She stared at Damon who was staring back at her with a steely glance and then at Stefan, who appeared to be sizing up the situation.

Bonnie looked at Klaus who was searching her face for a sign of uncertainty. "Ok", she nodded following him out of the door brushing past the friends and heading out to the truck.

Elena and Caroline watched helplessly as Bonnie looked at them and got in the truck and sat back.

"We can't just let her go!" Elena started walking out of the door.

"Let her go", Damon replied calmly.

"Let her go?" Caroline's eyes turned into slits as she vamped out moving closer to Damon, "you are the reason why she left!" Caroline pushed Damon away from her sending him crashing into the bookcase.

He immediately jumped up and headed towards Caroline, but was stopped by Stefan, "Damon…back off!" Stefan ordered.

"You get her out of here!" Damon pointed at Caroline.

"No you get out of Bonnie's house!" Elena screamed at him.

Damon threw up his hands, "I don't need this…I didn't attack her and I don't know why she's blaming me, she is clearly under some kind of spell or something…I didn't touch her".

"You have been against us finding Bonnie since she disappeared and now you want us to believe that when she states clearly that you attacked her that you didn't do it…I don't believe you…come on Elena, we need to find out where Klaus took Bonnie and get her back", Caroline stated.

Elena looked at Damon and shook her head, "I thought you were changing, how could you attack Bonnie and whatever you did to her…you broke her", Elena said with tears forming in her eyes as she followed Caroline out of the house.

Damon looked at Stefan and then he felt a gust of wind before he felt the fist connect with his face sending him careening into the floor. He was dazed as he felt Stefan lifting him up off the floor and pushing him into the wall, "I asked you if you did anything to Bonnie and you said you didn't!" Stefan raged.

"Get off of me!" Damon pushed Stefan away from him, "I didn't do anything to her! I was telling the truth!"

"Then why would Bonnie say you did then…she wouldn't accuse you of something like that…she's not that kind of person".

"I did not attack Bonnie…Klaus must have done something to her", Damon rubbed him chin.

Stefan studied Damon for a few moments, "I am going to ask you one more time…did you attack Bonnie, did you do anything that would make her snap and go to Klaus?"

Damon looked directly at Stefan, "No…I did nothing to her".

Stefan nodded, "Then I believe you".

SSSSSS

Bonnie sat next to Klaus in the back of the truck as they sped to the mansion where Klaus was staying. She twisted her ring around her finger feverishly as the faces of Elena and Caroline stayed haunted her and her stomach was in knots over the guilt she felt for blaming Damon. Maybe a couple of months ago, she would have been fine with Damon being on the receiving end of everyone's hate—but at this moment, he was helping her and she had basically thrown him to the wolves.

"Love…relax", Klaus whispered as he put his cold hand over her own steadying it.

"Those people looked at me like they were so hurt", she said looking at him as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes, "they…I don't know…they acted as if they cared".

"Of course they did…I never told you before, but there are vampires as well as people who associate themselves with vampires who use witches for their selfish reasons. Those people back there always took advantage of your powers and your kindness".

"Well I can believe that the one they called Damon would, but the others…"

"The others only cared about what pleased them…they are selfish, I hesitate to even tell you the truth about your friendships with them…"

"What…what about my friendships?"

"Your Grandmother, who was a witch as well", Klaus began, "she died because she helped them open a tomb full of vampires because Damon was looking for a certain vampire named Katherine and he was willing to kill, maim and kidnap to do so…he left you and your grandmother no choice".

Bonnie thought back to that night in the tomb, when she begged her grandmother to continue the spell and then finding her grandmother lifeless lying in her bed, "She died trying to help them?"

"Yes and do you know what they did…they didn't even allow you to mourn, they just pushed you to do more spells for them. The brunette, Elena, she has no interest in anything but making Stefan happy and she will do whatever it takes to make him happy…Caroline, the blond, is so self absorbed, she never cared about anything going on with you…and Damon and Stefan, well they are two sides of the same coin…Stefan is a ripper, do you know what that means?" Klaus looked at her.

Bonnie met his eyes and shook her head slowly.

"He is a vampire who attacks his victims and rips them apart…piece by piece…he's vicious and calculating", Klaus informed her.

"And Elena and Caroline associate with these people?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, so you see…they have never been true friends to you…"

"But I saw pictures in my room when we younger, we had to be friends at some time".

"Everything changed when the Salvatores came back to town…they were the cause of your grandmother's death and you losing both of your friends, they aligned themselves with Stefan and Damon…when you saw that the Salvatores were wrecking havoc on your lives, they turned their backs on you…you saw the way they defended Damon…they instantly took his side", Klaus stated.

Bonnie looked down at her hands. If she were really someone with amnesia, she would believe what Klaus was saying to her. He was talented. He touched her chin and gently coaxed her to look at him, "But I am on your side Bonnie, remember that", Klaus smiled at her.

"I believe you", she answered him.

"Good", Klaus said touching her hand.

SSSSSS

When Bonnie and Klaus arrived at the mansion, he carried her bag up to her room. "I know that this is a confusing time for you Bonnie, but I promise that I am committed to helping you every step of the way", Klaus replied as he sat her bag down on the floor.

"I know…I believe you", she smiled, "and starting tomorrow, I will start looking through the grimoire and try to learn some spells…right now, I don't feel too much like a witch".

Klaus smiled, "It will come in time…I will leave you alone to unpack".

Bonnie watched as he started walking towards the door, "Niklaus", she called out to him.

He turned back to her.

"Thank you", she stated simply.

He nodded as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Bonnie stared at the closed door for a moment and then turned to the window.

SSSSSS

Damon walked into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He was fighting every instinct he had not to track down that little witch and make her wish that she never laid eyes on him. She threw him under a steam engine back at her house. Everyone hated him (except for maybe Stefan) and now he had a headache. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it on a chair. "Damn witch", he mumbled. He should have stopped and picked up some dinner, preferably a blond and drained her before coming home to stew in his pissitivity. He flipped on the light and standing in front of him was the 'damn witch'.

She looked at him for a few moments and then frowned, "I'm sorry", she said slightly above a whisper.

He charged over to her and stared her down, "You're sorry…sorry for what exactly…basically pushing me in front of a firing squad…do you know what I had to put up with after you left?"

"I'm said I was sorry Damon", Bonnie replied.

"Oh sorry…well thanks...Stefan tried to beat me to a pulp, I almost killed Caroline and Elena sent me a couple of death glares".

"I didn't know what else to do", Bonnie walked away from him throwing up her hands, "I'm sorry for doing that to you…I shouldn't have…but Klaus was there, you guys just walked in and I didn't know what to say…"

"And why are you here now…Klaus just let you out of his sight?"

"He thinks that I am sleeping and I made sure to allow him to believe that, I just had to come here and…"

"And what?" Damon snapped.

"Apologize for accusing you tonight, I just wanted you to know that I had no other choice…I didn't know what to do, there had to be something to make me believe that you guys are the enemy…I'm sorry, I hope that you didn't catch too much hell", Bonnie frowned.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yeah…yeah…apology accepted, but you will owe me little witch when this is done. So what did Klaus say after that little performance?"

"He basically tried to convince me that none of you give a damn about anything except for my powers and that because of you and Stefan, my grandmother's dead…oh and he's the only friend I could possibly have".

Damon nodded, "And you said?"

"I said that I trusted him and I thanked him for helping me tonight".

"Hmm…I hope you're not allowing any of his words to seep into your mind", Damon replied.

"No…of course not, I know that he is basically brainwashing me and giving me nothing but revisionist history", Bonnie folded her arms, "but…"

"But what?" Damon asked.

"He has been showing a different side…I know its all an act, but it's a pretty good act".

"Uh, huh…don't fall for it".

"I'm not…look, I need to go…umm, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I hope that you didn't catch too hate for what happened earlier".

"Well Stefan believes me…Elena and Caroline…not so much".

"I'm sorry".

"No you're not, there's a part of you that _loves_ that they hate me…admit it", Damon smirked as he moved closer to her looking down.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile a little, "Ok…maybe…I mean, its what you get for drinking soo much of my blood", she walked towards the window.

"Well I told you that your blood was intoxicating".

"Right", Bonnie snickered.

"How did you get up here?" Damon asked.

"Magic", she winked as she stepped out of the window and disappeared.

Damon shook his head…well he didn't expect that.

SSSSS

Bonnie stepped back into her bedroom at the mansion and stripped out of her clothes and into her PJs. She hopped in the bed and not a minute too soon because as soon as she settled under the covers, the door opened and light filtered in. She closed her eyes as she felt Klaus' presence in the room. She kept her eyes closed as she felt Klaus come closer. She waited for him to touch her or say something…maybe he realized that she wasn't there minutes before and he had come to kill her. She said a silent prayer as she felt him kneel down at her bedside. She braced herself as a million spells went through her head to incapacitate him if need be, if only for a moment. She felt his hand touch her face for a few moments and even muscle in her body tensed. His hand caressed her cheek and then he removed it. She waited for him to speak or do more, but before she knew it the door was softly closing to the bedroom and when she opened her eyes…she was alone…and a little weirded out.

**This is a dangerous game all around. I didn't necessarily like that Bonnie blamed Damon for attacking her, but this is a game of high stakes and things will get a little uncomfortable for all people involved. That was a close call, but there will be plenty of more where Klaus is concerned. And what was up with the touching of the cheek by Klaus?**

**Please show your love/like by leaving a review/comment. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the love and encouragement you have shown this fic. I appreciate your interest during a time that TVD hasn't exactly been kind to Bonnie/Bamon and even Klonnie fans. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Ok, I think this has been a fun exercise in playing actress, but you need to suddenly get your memory back and get the hell out of that mansion", Damon ordered as he gripped onto the cell phone as he poured a drink in the middle of the boarding room living room.

Bonnie sat on the bench outside of the school gymnasium staring at her fellow students filtering into school. She had convinced Klaus that she was fine to go to school. He wanted to keep her at the mansion, but she informed him that the only way she could get her memory back is if she did things that she used to do. He was stuck—he had to let her to go to school and here she was, after being dropped off by Jeremiah.

"Damon, he trusts me and today he wants me to accompany him somewhere…"

"Where?"

"I'm not exactly sure…"

"You're not sure, he could be leading you to your death…Bonnie, you are not being smart about this".

"Damon, I am being smart…trust me, I will be fine".

"Oh really and what was your plan last night, you said he touched your cheek last night while he thought you were sleeping…I don't like this".

"Damon…it wasn't like a threatening touch…it was more like…well…a caress", Bonnie answered.

"A caress…wait…are you telling me that he's starting to…"

"I don't know, it was nothing really…look, the bells about to ring and I need to go…I will talk to you later".

"Bennett, I don't like this anymore".

"Yes, I know you don't but things are going well. I know pretty soon, he will show me something that will explain my dreams".

"Ok fine".

"Damon…", Bonnie said sliding off of the bleachers and finding herself smiling, "I really appreciate your concern".

"I'm not concerned about you", he answered, "I'm concerned about myself, if you end up dead and anyone finds out that I helped you, Stefan will kill me".

Bonnie smiled, "Just the same…thank you".

"Yeah, yeah whatever Witchy", he replied ending the call.

When Bonnie walked into the school, she went straight to the office and got another schedule printed out as well as her locker assignment and the combination. She handed the secretary a forged note informing her that she had been in a car accident and was dealing with a little memory loss.

As she made her way to her locker, she prayed that Elena and Caroline had already headed to class. She couldn't face them…not today…she was too afraid that she would break in front of them. As soon as she turned the corner, she noticed them standing at their lockers and hers was sandwiched right between them. She pulled her bag further up on her shoulder and marched over to her locker.

"Bonnie!" Elena said slightly surprised.

"Elena…Caroline", she replied devoid of any emotion.

"Bonnie…what is wrong with you…did he do something to you?" Caroline whispered.

"If by _he_ you mean Damon, yes…he did do something to me, he attacked me and now I can barely remember my locker combination because of whatever he did to me", Bonnie replied glancing down at the paper in her hand.

"Bonnie…Damon says…" Elena began.

"Yes, he says he never attacked me…", Bonnie turned to face her, "and I am sure that you believe him, but Klaus told me everything".

"Klaus is lying, he did something to you Bonnie…we don't know what, but you have to know that we are your friends…we love you and we only want to help", Elena replied.

"He was probably the one who attacked you Bonnie…there has to be a reason that after you are attacked and you get hurt, he is there to pick up the pieces", Caroline went on.

"Klaus has been good to me, he found me in those woods and he has taken care of me…he has informed me of everything…_everything_ having to do with Mystic Falls".

"He is lying to you!" Caroline said slightly losing her temper.

"Oh…he told me my Grandmother died because she was forced to do a spell opening some tomb because of Damon, is that true?"

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks. Bonnie hated bringing up these old events, but there was no room for any mistakes if this was going to work.

"Bonnie, it wasn't like that", Elena spoke up.

"My grandmother is dead…so tell me how it happened Elena", Bonnie crossed her arms.

"It's not that simple, why don't you come to my house after school and we will talk…we will work this all out", Elena touched Bonnie's hand gently.

Bonnie removed her hand from Elena's grasp, "There is nothing to work out".

"Something happened to you and we can help you", Caroline pleaded.

"I don't need any help, especially not from people who associated with the _thing_ that made me forget my life before…but the more I hear about my life before I was attacked, the less I _want_ to remember it…now excuse me, I have to get to class", Bonnie closed her locker and brushed right past them.

Elena and Caroline watched Bonnie disappear down the hallway with tears in their eyes.

As soon as Bonnie rounded the corner, she slipped into the girl's bathroom and put her bag down looking in the mirror as tears fell from her eyes. Elena and Caroline were her best friends, like sisters to her and she hated treating them this way. She hated the way they looked at her and how it made her feel to walk away from them. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and took a deep breath, "This will all be worth it when we're safe…I know it will", she whispered looking in the mirror.

SSSSSS

As soon as the finale bell rang, Bonnie headed out of the building and noticed Klaus standing by his SUV waiting for her with a smile on his face. She felt her stomach flip as she returned his smile and headed over to him.

"How was your day?" he asked looking down at her.

"Weird", she answered.

"Your friends are staring at us".

Bonnie turned around to see Elena, Caroline and Stefan gathered near Stefan's car staring at them.

"Of course they are, they have been trying to convince me that you're the enemy all day".

"And do you believe them?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie turned back around to see Damon drive up and hop out of his car, "No…I don't", she replied in an unwavering voice, "can we…can we just go?"

"Yes, we definitely can", Klaus replied wrapping his arm around her and walking over to the other side of the SUV, but not before turning to look at the gang and winking.

Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Damon watched the SUV drive away from the school, "Whatever happened to her must have been serious", Caroline shook her head.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it", Damon replied.

Elena turned to him, "Damon, I am begging you to tell the truth…do you know what happened to Bonnie to make her lose her memory?" Elena asked, "did you attack her in the woods".

"I did not attack her in the woods, Klaus has planted that in her head and unfortunately she believes him".

"I don't understand how we get her to believe us…", Caroline shook her head.

"Whatever happened to her is serious and the longer she stays with Klaus, the harder it will be for us to get her back".

"We could kidnap her back", Caroline suggested.

"And yes, Caroline that will convince her that we're not the bad guys", Damon snorted.

"So what do you suggest we just leave her with him…he is turning her against us every moment that she is with him", Elena replied.

"Just try working on her in school, she will come around eventually", Stefan stated rubbing Elena's arm.

"I'm scared for her", Elena turned to him.

SSSSS

"Where are you taking me?" Bonnie asked looking out of the window of the truck.

"Somewhere that I believe you needed to come to before we could go any further".

Bonnie nodded as she turned to look out of the window and realized where they were heading. She felt her heart twist in a million different ways as she watched the tombstones whizz by. She had not been to this cemetery in months; it hurt too much to be there. "A cemetery?" she asked turning to him.

The driver stopped the truck and Klaus got out of the other side and then opened Bonnie's door. She felt like she would vomit. He was taking her to her grandmother's grave. She couldn't figure out if this was the ultimate manipulation or the ultimate show of care, "This is where your grandmother is buried, I thought that you would want to come here".

Bonnie looked at him and immediately her eyes welled up in tears that she had no control over, "I…I can't walk over there", she whispered as she balled her hands up by her sides shaking her head.

Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders, "Bonnie, we can turn around and leave if you want…but now you know where your grandmother is buried, so you can come whenever you are ready…but I would advise you not to come alone".

Bonnie turned to look at him, "Ok…can we please go…now?" she asked.

Klaus nodded as he escorted her back to the truck. Many emotions flowed through her mind as she hopped back into the truck. She wasn't sure what to say at the moment or how she felt. Her mind was racing. She hadn't visited her grandmother's grave since right after she died. She could never bring herself to visit the grave because it hurt too much for her to even think about visiting her Grams in the ground. She wasn't sure if Klaus brought her to the cemetery to make her trust him or whether he wanted to test her again about what she remembered.

"Have I upset you?" Klaus asked.

She turned to look at him brushing away her tears, "I just…I haven't exactly dealt with my Grams' death".

"Your Grams? Is that what you used to call her?"

Bonnie thought for a moment and then nodded, "Yes…I think I did".

"If you could get her back…would you?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie turned to him, "I know it would be wrong…but yes, I think I would make her come back if I could".

"Well maybe one day, you can", Klaus answered, "have you had a chance to look through the grimoire?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Not really, last night I was exhausted after what happened at my house. I will look through it tonight, I am curious to know what I can do".

"Bonnie, you are a Bennett witch and one thing I can say about Bennett witches is that they…"

"Die young?" Bonnie asked, "because my Grams is dead…my mom is god knows where…and by the looks of my house, I don't have much other family".

"Bennett witches are powerful, the family has a lot of history".

"So that means I could do whatever I want, if I tried hard enough?" Bonnie asked looking at him, "and if I am soo powerful, how did I allow myself to get attacked so badly that I forgot who I am?"

"You probably trusted Damon and he took advantage of that. You see how he denied what he did. He probably caught you off guard…your neck…", Klaus said touching the two puncture wounds on her neck which were fading, "he probably bit you first".

"A monster", Bonnie replied.

"Hey, don't judge us all by one of our worst examples", Klaus smirked.

Bonnie turned to Klaus, "You don't seem like a monster".

"Well some people may think I am…what I haven't told you about me is that I am an Original".

"An Original what?" Bonnie asked.

"Vampire".

"An original vampire", Bonnie stated slowly and thoughtfully, "what does that mean?"

"Well in short it means I am part of a family that were the first vampires and because of that, I am stronger, faster, I can compel vampires and humans…whereas a regular vampire can only compel human, I have super agility, I heal faster than most vampires…and I am for the most part, indestructible".

"I see…so compel…that means, you can get vampires and humans to do whatever you want?"

"Yes…for the most part".

"Have you compelled me…is that why I don't remember anything?"

Klaus smiled and touched Bonnie's chin, "I can not compel you Love".

"And why is that because we are such great friends?" Bonnie smirked.

"Well that is one reason, but the other reason is because you are a witch my dear…and witches can not be compelled".

"Ahh…so we really are special", Bonnie leaned back in her chair.

"Yes…yes you are", Klaus smiled as his gaze never left Bonnie.

SSSSSS

Damon looked over the book he was reading as Stefan stared at him from the corner of the room with his arms folded and the brows furrowed. "Stefan, can I help you?" Damon asked lowering his book.

"We just had a visitor".

"Yes, I heard someone knocking and I heard you answer and say thank you…girl scouts?"

"No, a stranger…he handed me this envelope", Stefan waved an envelope from side to side.

Damon sighed putting the book down, "And what could that possibly be?"

"Well…", Stefan removed a card from the envelope and handed it to Damon, "it's an invitation…"

"To a party at Klaus' mansion?" Damon raised an eyebrow, "what's his angle?"

"I have no idea, but it can't be good…he has Bonnie, he's inviting us to a party at his mansion…Elena and Caroline have both received invites, along with Tyler".

"I don't like it", Damon stood up with the invitation, "this could be the moment he decides to use Bonnie against us because I am convinced that's his plan. Whatever happened to her in those woods by his doing or not, he must have found her and now he is probably spinning all kinds of stories…having a witch like Bonnie on his side could mean trouble for us. He knows how to create his hybrids, why is he still in town…there must be a reason".

"Well I guess we are going to this party then", Stefan replied.

"Guess soo…I should find a tuxedo, one that can conceal original killing daggers", Damon headed towards the doorway.

"We have to be ready for anything", Stefan called behind him.

Damon nodded as he looked down at the invitation. Klaus had a plan and he was confident that this dinner party was a test…a test for Bonnie Bennett, so that only left the question…what would the test be and who would pay the price?

SSSSSS

After the ill-fated visit to the cemetery, Bonnie walked into her bedroom at the mansion to four dresses on a garment rack in the middle of the bedroom. She stood in the doorway for a few moments, "I see you have noticed my presents", Klaus replied walking in behind her.

"Umm…yes…I did bring enough clothes here, but I don't think I can wear…are these ballgowns? I don't think I can wear these to school".

Klaus chuckled, "These are not for you to wear to school Love, you may choose one…I am a hosting dinner party…formal wear of course and since you are staying here, you are invited".

Bonnie turned to him, "Dinner party…for what reason?"

"Does there really need to be a good reason to have a dinner party?" Klaus smiled, "pick a dress, the dinner party is in two days".

Bonnie turned to watch him leave and then turned back to the dresses shaking her head.

SSSSS

Bonnie heard buzzing near her head as her eyes flew open and looked at the clock next to her bed. It was 3am in the morning. She knew that every night between 2-4, Klaus and some of his hybrids went out hunting. It was the only time she thought she could get a peaceful sleep. Ever since Klaus walked into her room that night while she was sleeping, she hadn't exactly slept peacefully.

When she heard the buzzing, she grabbed the cell under her pillow and clicked the answer button, "Hello", she sighed, "it's 3 in the morning Damon".

"Yes, I know and I remember you told me that Klaus went out hunting at this time".

"Yes…which means, I usually sleep peacefully during this time".

"Yes…well…you shouldn't be sleeping peacefully, did Klaus tell you about his dinner plans?"

Bonnie breathed out, "When I got home, he had some dresses in my bedroom", she mumbled.

Damon looked at the phone and then held it back up to his ear, "He's caressing your face and buying you dresses and you still think this situation is ok?"

"Damon, he's not killing me…this is what we wanted, we wanted him to trust me".

"Trust you, not woo you".

"He's not wooing me Damon", she replied tiredly.

"I don't know if you are accustomed to being wooed Miss Bennett…I understand that you're experience centers around a new vampire under Anna's thumb and Young Gilbert, who was in love with a ghost…but Klaus is for better or for worse a very old vampire and he is definitely stuck in the middle ages about some things, he is wooing you big time".

"I doubt that, every night I hear him bringing in some young giggling coed".

"One has nothing to do with the other".

Bonnie opened her eyes for the first time and rolled her them, "Anyway, what do I owe this phone call to?"

"The dinner party that he is having, he invited us all".

Bonnie sat up, "What do you mean he invited you all?"

"Elena, Caroline, Tyler, me, Stefan…all of us".

"What…why…you can't come?"

"Well Bonnie dear, we need to come…we can't figure out what Klaus is up to if we don't take him up on his invitation and don't you want to see my smiling face in a tuxedo?"

"Damon…"

"Bonnie, do you think Klaus would be ok with us declining his invitations?"

"No but…"

"Look, it will be fine…since he's buying you dresses and caressing your face, he's somewhat preoccupied".

"Don't say it like that".

"Like what?"

"Like you're some jealous boyfriend that I am cheating on".

"Jealous boy…oh Judgey, you must be tired…I am by no means jealous".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…whatever happens you have to make sure that no one gets hurt at the dinner, I won't be able to intervene much".

"You just play your part Bennett and whatever he does, do not react…do not break".

"You make sure nothing happens to Caroline or Elena".

"I will make sure that they are safe from Klaus, I promise", Damon replied.

Bonnie twisted her mouth into a doubtful smirk.

"Stop smirking Bennett", Damon stated.

"I'm not smirking", Bonnie broke into a smile, "I just want to make sure that you are looking out for Caroline too, not just Elena".

"Bennett, I said that I am looking out for them".

"Good…and thank you Damon for helping me with this".

"Who else is enough of a heartless bastard to allow you to go on a suicide mission?" Damon asked and Bonnie could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You get sweeter by the day Damon, anyway…can I go back to sleep now?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure…go ahead, if you can…you may find it hard to close your eyes with thoughts of me in a tuxedo clouding your mind".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Thanks, now I think I may be plagued by nightmares for the rest of the night".

"You are such a liar Bennett", Damon replied.

Bonnie laughed as she ended the phone call.

**Well Klaus is hosting a party and the gang will be all together; however, what is the method behind Klaus' madness?**

**Please show your love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for continuing to read this fic. I appreciate your interest. TVD is giving us little to nothing regarding Bonnie, so this is a way to get exactly that. The web with Klaus gets more and more complex. Please read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie opened her eyes to a bright light streaming through the trees. She sat up and looked around at the five caskets surrounding her. "Bonnie…I need you", Klaus voice drifted from above her.

She looked up to his see pale hand out in front of her. She placed her hand in his and stood up. As he wrapped his arm around waist, she could feel his face inches away from hers. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I need you to help me".

She looked at him and nodded as she felt his fangs bite into her neck and she watched as blood trickled down her white dress onto the ground. She closed her eyes as she felt him bite deeper as her blood flowed like a river onto the ground towards the coffins, where scratching could be heard.

"Bonnie…you are the key", Klaus whispered as he turned her around to face him, "you are the key".

Bonnie opened her eyes and sat up in bed as she tried to control her breathing. She was the key? The key to what?

SSSSS

"I can't believe we are doing this", Elena walked towards the front door of Klaus mansion where lights were decorating the pathway and they could hear music being played inside. The day had turned to night and they were all dressed for Klaus' party.

"Well there has to be a way for us to get Bonnie away from Klaus' thumb and talk to her", Caroline replied.

"She mostly avoids us at school still… whatever he has done to her, its serious. I just hope that she hasn't done something that she will regret", Elena frowned.

"No matter what happened to her, Bonnie is still there…she may not remember a lot about her past, but she wouldn't hurt any of us", Caroline said confidently.

"She's with Klaus though and you guys claim she doesn't remember anything, she could be a totally different person", Tyler spoke up.

"She's the same Tyler", Caroline cut her eyes at Tyler as the front door opened and they stepped inside the mansion.

SSSSSS

Bonnie stood in the middle of her bedroom staring at herself in the long azure dress that she had slipped into minutes before. Her hair was in large barrel curls and she felt weird. She was standing in the middle of her bedroom in Klaus' mansion, staring in the mirror in a dress that he bought for her. She wasn't exactly sure what she thought would happen during this little plan, but she never imagined this. She expected that Klaus would have her casting spells and doing all kinds of evil things, but so far he had been quite nice (besides the turning her against her friends part).

"You look amazing", Klaus accented voice said from behind her causing her heart to crash into her chest.

She turned to face him in his tuxedo, "Klaus, I didn't hear you open the door".

"That was the idea", he winked making her slightly uneasy.

"You really should knock before entering a woman's room, surely you haven't forgotten that part of etiquette".

He smiled, "I take it that you loved that dress the most?"

"It is a beautiful dress, a little too dressy to have dinner downstairs".

"Bonnie, will you just do me the honor of enjoying yourself".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Who is downstairs?"

"Just some friends", he shrugged.

"Mine or yours?"

"That depends".

Bonnie raised her eyebrow higher, "I don't know if I'm fearful or not".

He walked over to her and brushed a tendril of hair out of her eyes, "You really shouldn't be…I have something for you".

She looked over at his hand and noticed a diamond bracelet, "It goes with the dress".

"Klaus…"

"Just take it", he replied, "now, finish getting ready and I will meet you downstairs".

She clutched the bracelet as he walked out of the room. She hated to consider it, but maybe Damon was right.

SSSSS

"We should all stick together for the most part", Stefan mumbled as the gang stood by one of the hors d'oeuvres table.

"Is that a fountain of blood…am I the only human here?" Elena said in disgust as she gazed at the fountain spewing a purplish liquid.

Caroline walked over and grabbed a cup, filling it up and then sipping, "Nope, its grape juice…I wonder what game Klaus is playing here".

"Ah…Caroline, I can assure you that this is no game", Klaus appeared from behind Caroline and walked over to the friends, "I am delighted that you all accepted my invitation".

"We came here for Bonnie", Caroline spoke up with a steely glance.

"I'm sure you did", Klaus smirked.

"And why did you invite us here?" Stefan asked.

"To prove to Bonnie once and for all that you are not her friends", Klaus grinned.

"Where is Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"She will be joining us momentarily".

SSSSSS

Bonnie looked down at the bracelet on her tiny wrist and sighed. As time went on, she was beginning to become more and more uncomfortable.

"And look at the Belle of the Ball", Damon's voice said from the window.

Bonnie whipped around and walked over to him quickly, "What are you doing here, I thought you were sitting the ball out for numerous reasons", she whispered.

"Well I can't keep an eye on everyone if I am staying at the boarding house while they are in the devil's den…now can I?"

"So what you're just lurking around, you don't think that any of Klaus' hybrids will see you?"

"They didn't notice me making my way up here, so I see Klaus is treating you like some kind of princess in a castle", Damon looked around the room, "was this part of the plan?"

"No, but I guess if he wants to be nice to me…why should I be against it?" Bonnie shrugged as she brushed some blush on her face.

Damon looked around for a few moments and then he focused on Bonnie, mostly the diamond bracelet on her wrist. He rushed over and grabbed her wrist, "You are enjoying this _way_ too much, Judgey".

"Enjoying what…?"

"The gifts…the dress…the mansion…the bracelet".

"I will admit, its been nice to have someone want to take care of me…"

"Bonnie, come on…tell me you are not falling for Klaus".

"Falling for Kla…of course, I'm not falling for Klaus…falling for Klaus would be like falling for you and god knows _that's_ not happening".

"Whatever…well the gang's all gathered downstairs, so I am sure everyone is waiting for you to make your debut…has he mentioned anything about what expects from you tonight?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No and that's what makes me nervous kind of, I don't know what he has planned. He knows that I've been reading the grimoire and that I have been practicing little things, but there has to be a reason for all of this".

"Other than Klaus falling hopelessly in love with you?" Damon smirked.

"Very funny…no…I just…I don't know and I have to admit and if you ever bring this up again, I will vehemently deny it or pretend I have amnesia," Bonnie pointed her finger at him, "…but I am a little afraid of what Klaus has up his sleeve. I don't think he will hurt me, but I do think he will hurt one of my friends to test me to see what I will do and I don't know what I will do".

"Bonnie, he won't do anything too drastic. If he wants you in his corner—he won't do anything to push you away", Damon replied.

Bonnie twisted her mouth and then smirked, "I never would have thought that I would be living with Klaus and you would be my only confidant".

"Oh I'm your confidant?" Damon raised an eyebrow with a cocky grin.

"Well it was a short list", Bonnie brushed her hair one last time, "ok…I have to go downstairs, are you leaving?"

"I may hang around in the shadows…"

Bonnie shook her head, "Don't get killed by a hybrid".

"Like that would happen", Damon snorted.

Bonnie smiled as she picked up the trail on her dress and headed out of the room. Damon watched the little witch walk out of the room and he couldn't help but feel something weird in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he didn't like it. When he jumped into that window and saw Bonnie standing in the mirror looking at the bracelet on her wrist, he did not like it. Yes, he always thought the witch was pretty. The Bennett witches never had a problem with their looks, their attitudes left a lot to be desired, but they were brave and that was definitely an interesting quality to have. However, standing there staring at Bonnie in that bedroom, he felt a little something and it didn't exactly suit him very well. After this little dinner, he would need to find him a little blond to get his mind off of these…_thoughts._

SSSSS

Bonnie stood on the top of the stairs watching the people below dancing, talking, drinking and eating. She had no idea who most of the people were, but she did recognize Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler and instantly she became nervous. Klaus definitely had something up his sleeve and she prayed that she was ready for anything that he would throw at her.

She began walking down the steps and watched as Caroline noticed her. Before she made it halfway down the steps, Caroline was standing in front of her.

"Bonnie…you are coming with me", Caroline grabbed her hand and led her down the steps.

"Caroline, I am old enough to walk without help", Bonnie said removing her hand from Caroline's grip.

"I know that…I just don't want you to say no", Caroline frowned.

"Fine…fine…I will talk to all of you, I have no idea why any of you were invited…but we will talk".

Bonnie followed Caroline over to the group of friends and stood staring at them. She could not remember the last time that they had been gathered together dressed up, usually she was the one not dressed and she was looking at Caroline and Elena being celebrated for being part of the founding families.

"Bonnie, you look…nice", Elena smiled.

"Thank you…I don't understand why Klaus invited any of you", she replied looking at each of them.

"Because he said he was going to show how much we are not your friends", Stefan spoke up.

"Well I don't need Klaus to show me that…I think our history speaks for itself".

"But you don't remember our history", Caroline replied, "our history includes late nights gossiping and pigging out…our history includes being best friends as well as sisters…our history includes looking out for each other…"

"Maybe that was our history until the Salvatores showed up", Bonnie replied taking a look at Stefan.

"Bonnie, I don't know what Klaus has been telling you…"

"He told me my grandmother died because she was trying to help your brother…is that not true?"

"Bonnie it's not that black and white".

"Oh I think it is…can any of you deny it…our lives changed when the Salvatores came to town and for some reason, we still have them as friends…I don't get it and Damon attacked me in those…"

"He did not attack you Bonnie", Stefan interrupted her, "Klaus has you convinced that he did, but Damon did not attack you".

"Were you there?" Bonnie asked.

"No, but…"

"Then, I think I will believe what I actually remember and not what you guys want to tell me", Bonnie replied, "look…I know that we used to have a great relationship where I was the go to witch for you all, but that's over because all I know is that being your friend and your go to witch left me in the woods bloody and dirty and I could barely remember my own name…so I wish you would just stop trying to make us all friends again because its not going to happen".

Bonnie watched as Elena and Caroline melted right in front of her and her heart broke in a million different ways.

"Love, are we all playing nice over here?" Klaus joined them.

"Yes…but I don't want to play over here any longer", Bonnie turned to him.

"I was hoping that all of you could get along…it's a pity that you can not", Klaus frowned, "well I hope you all enjoy yourselves, Bonnie I have some people to introduce you to".

Bonnie nodded as she took Klaus' hand and walked away.

"She's like his Stepford Witch", Tyler snorted.

"Well whatever happened to her, she lost her memory…so whatever Klaus has been telling her is all that she knows", Stefan replied.

"I still think we should kidnap her and force her to remember", Caroline mumbled.

Elena stood watching Bonnie standing nice to Klaus smiling and laughing with the strangers that Klaus introduced her to. She watched as Klaus pulled Bonnie closer to him and looked down at her as if he owned her, "We should do exactly that", Elena spoke up.

Everyone turned to her, "Elena, what are you saying?" Stefan asked.

"He's brainwashing her Stefan, who knows what he will do…Klaus has basically destroyed everything that he's touched in Mystic Falls and Bonnie, she doesn't know who she is and he is going to make her do things that she will regret if she ever gets her memory back".

"Ok…if that's what we are going to do, we need a plan", Stefan replied.

SSSSSS

"Bonnie, you seem distracted", Klaus whispered as he guided Bonnie across the floor later that evening.

"Well the fact that Elena and everyone has been staring at me for half the night doesn't exactly make me feel comfortable".

"Yes, well I invited them hoping that you all would make up".

"They said that you invited them because you wanted to show me that they weren't my real friends".

"Well Bonnie, the truth is…they always show their true colors. So while I would prefer for you all to be good friends and get along, the fact remains that they are who they are and they can't change that. You are a witch, powerful and they need you…they need you for various reasons".

"What reasons?"

"To protect them".

"To protect them from what?" Bonnie asked.

"Me", Klaus said looking directly into her eyes.

Bonnie stared directly into his eyes and dropped her hands from his, "Why would they need protection from you?"

"Because I'm dangerous", Klaus replied taking her hands back into his, "I'm an original, people are threatened".

"Do you want to be my friend for the same reason?"

Klaus looked at Bonnie and moved his hand up to brush her hair out of her face, "Not at all, while I will not lie and say that our friendship can be beneficial to both of us, I do appreciate your presence for other reasons".

"May I cut in?" a voice asked from behind them.

Bonnie turned to see Tyler standing behind them, "Bon, I just want to speak with you for a few moments".

"Bonnie, I have to check on the servers…feel free to spend some time with Tyler", Klaus said letting her go.

Bonnie watched as Klaus disappeared and then she turned to Tyler, "If you have come to…"

"I want to talk to you outside for a few moments".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Tyler, I said all that I had to say a couple of moments ago".

"Bonnie, please…just five minutes".

"Fine…fine…", Bonnie threw up her hands following Tyler out to the patio.

When they reached the patio, Tyler turned to her, "I understand you have some memory loss, but come on Bonnie…this is ridiculous, you don't know Klaus and now you are living with him?"

"Yes…I am…I know him more than I know any of you".

"No you really don't, he doesn't know a thing about you that happened more than a couple of months ago", Tyler argued.

"Why are you so interested, I don't even know if we were close friends…but I don't feel as though we were…so why you do you care?"

"Because we are friends", Tyler replied.

Bonnie felt something change in the air and she felt herself being grabbed from behind and unfortunately she screamed before Stefan could place his hand over her mouth. Within moments, Klaus was standing on the patio with two of his hybrids. "How rude, you come to a party at my home and you try to steal my date", Klaus replied grabbing Tyler, "that's really not nice".

Bonnie watched as Klaus bit into his wrist and then fed Tyler some of his blood.

"Let her go Stefan", Klaus warned.

"Klaus…let Tyler go", Stefan replied as Caroline and Elena rushed onto the patio.

"Let him go…sure…", Klaus said as he twisted Tyler's neck and Tyler collapsed to the ground. Bonnie felt like everything started to go in slow motion as Elena and Caroline screamed and Stefan dropped his grip on her. She stood staring at Tyler on the ground as Klaus walked over to her, "Are you ok, Love?"

"You killed him", Bonnie whispered as if she couldn't believe what happened.

"This is Klaus!" Caroline screamed standing up as Tyler lay motionless on the floor, "Bonnie, how could you associate with someone like this! How!"

Bonnie couldn't speak as she watched Elena and Stefan lift Tyler up off the ground. "You better start giving him some of your blood Elena, it may end badly if you don't", Klaus warned.

"Bonnie, this is the person who you are living with and the person you trust…this is the person", Elena screamed as they walked off of the patio.

Bonnie stood in place. This wasn't supposed to happen. She never would have thought…

"Bonnie, they were trying to take you away from me…", Klaus said touching her hand.

Bonnie ripped her hand away from his, "Don't touch me", she hissed as tears drifted out of her eyes and she left him on the patio staring after her.

Bonnie walked through the ballroom where people were dancing and laughing and rushed up the stairs to the bedroom. She slammed the door, casting a spell to keep in locked and paced the room as she tried to control the tears flowing from her eyes. Klaus killed Tyler right in front of her. This wasn't supposed to happen. She felt sick as she wrapped her arms around her stomach in the middle of the room. She couldn't do this…she had to give up on the plan, there was no way that she could pretend to be anything more than someone who wouldn't to kill Klaus in the most painful way.

"Bonnie…", Damon said stepping from out of the shadows of her room.

She turned to him wiping her eyes quickly, "Tyler…"

"Tyler is fine", Damon answered, "well…not exactly fine…he's kind of a hybrid now between werewolf and vampire…"

Bonnie shook her head as the tears began leaking out of her eyes again.

"Bennett…come on…pull it together".

"Pull it together, he snapped Tyler's neck right in front of me!" Bonnie gestured towards the door, "he killed him!"

"He did not kill him…well technically maybe, but he…"

"He's a hybrid now…he's a vampire…werewolf…whatever and why…all because of this plan, all because my friends wanted to _save_ me, I can't do this…I can't…", Bonnie shook her head.

Damon walked over to her and grabbed her arms, "Look at me…I told you that there would be some casualties during this plan, I told you that…"

"Yes, but the casualty would be me…not someone else".

"Oh Bennett stop being a martyr, Klaus is up to something and you are in the position to find out what…now, you said that in your nightmares the town dripped blood. Do you believe that won't happen…do you believe that your nightmares mean nothing?" Damon asked staring at her.

"No…but…"

"Yes, I know…it sucks that Lockwood drew the shortest straw, but he will be fine…he will cope".

"What am I supposed to do?" Bonnie asked.

Damon lifted his hands and placed them on her cheeks forcing her to look into his eyes, "You are supposed to do this so you can make Klaus pay for everything he has done to you and your friends, including Tyler".

"I don't know how I can do that now…I am afraid…I can admit it…I am, if he finds out that I've been lying to him…"

"He won't find out…Bonnie, look at me…you can do this, you can…Tyler…granted will be a hybrid, but he will make it through".

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed out, "I can do this…Klaus will pay for this".

"Exactly", Damon said quietly with his hands still on her cheeks staring at her watery green eyes.

It was a moment of weirdness between them and Bonnie wasn't quite sure if she wanted to or if she could stop looking at him.

"Bonnie…Love…open the door", Klaus voice accompanied by a knock brought them both out of that moment and they jumped apart.

"You…you have to go…", Bonnie said all but pushing Damon towards the window.

"Uh…yeah…I need to go check on our newest vampire baby", he mumbled heading towards the window and disappearing out of it.

Bonnie turned towards the door with her head still spinning as she thought about what that was between her and Damon.

"Bonnie, let me in", Klaus pleaded from the other side.

Bonnie turned to look in the mirror and walked over to the door flinging it open, "I have nothing to say to you", she walked away from him.

"Bonnie…listen to me, I know what happened downstairs might have scared you or made you doubt our friendship, but I was only protecting you", Klaus moved towards her.

"You killed Tyler…"

"I did not kill him, I gave him a new life…"

Bonnie shook her head, "No…I saw you snap his neck…I saw it".

"Bonnie, please…calm down…", Klaus walked closer to her.

"I won't calm down…stay away from me or I swear…I will…I will…", she stumbled over her words.

"What will you do?" Klaus asked moving closer.

She stared at him, "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because they were trying to take you away against your will, do you remember how I found you…I found you bruised and near death in those woods, you still don't remember who you are fully…why would I allow your so called friends to take you away from here when you didn't want to go?" Klaus reached over and took her hand, "Bonnie, I know that this is all new to you, but know this…what I did, I did for you".

"But I don't want you to kill people for me".

"Tyler will be fine…"

"How do you know that?"

"Bonnie, trust me…he will have a life better than he ever had before", Klaus replied reaching up and caressing her face, "I have been nothing but honest with you from the beginning, you have to believe that what I did tonight was to protect you and I would do _anything_ to protect you".

Bonnie looked at him; what happened with Tyler still haunted her. However, she remembered Damon's words. She felt sick about Tyler…she didn't want to think about him being a vampire or a hybrid…she blamed herself for what happened and it broke her heart, but her dreams were still going on and they were becoming worse.

"You scared me tonight", Bonnie said in slightly above a whisper.

"I know and I am sorry, I was only trying to protect you", he forced her to look at him, "you are precious and I don't want anyone to hurt you ever again".

"I don't know what to believe".

"Believe this…you are special to me", Klaus whispered and then it happened…his lips met hers and she was kind of rendered speechless. His lips caressed hers and she couldn't move. She wasn't quite sure what to do at that moment but stand there and let him kiss her. It was different, that was all she could say.

When the kiss ended, Klaus planted a kiss on her forehead and she felt something weaken within her, "I will give you some time to sort out your feelings", he whispered before walking away from her and leaving her standing in the middle of the room speechless.

SSSSS

Damon flung the boarding house door open and marched into the living room where Stefan was already pouring a drink. "How's the mutt vamp?" Damon asked as he walked over to the bar taking the drink out of Stefan's hand and downing it.

"He's downstairs, we had to lock him up…Caroline is giving him some blood, but he may be a problem…Klaus sired him…"

"And that means that he will only want to serve Klaus, great", Damon said pouring another shot, "and Elena?"

"She went home to change...where were you?"

Damon closed his eyes and had a flash to being in Bonnie's room and what he saw after he left the room, "Nowhere".

"Nowhere, huh?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look, if you have anything to say you need to say it…"

"I was pretty close to Bonnie tonight, I smelled her…"

"Ok…and where is this going?" Damon asked turning to Stefan.

"She smelled like vanilla and you smell exactly like that now".

"Yes…well that smell isn't exactly unique…thanks".

"Damon be straight with me, were you in the house?"

Damon walked over to the French doors and shut them before marching over Stefan, "You should have backed off tonight", Damon advanced on Stefan, "you should have left Bonnie alone".

"What…you can't be serious, she is living with Klaus and the more we see her with him, we can see that she is getting further and further entangled with him…we couldn't just let her…"

"You should have!" Damon barked, "everything was going fine until your forced Klaus to react".

"Everything was going fine? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

Damon downed his drink again, "Nothing".

Stefan grabbed Damon's arm, "What do you mean?"

Damon sighed. His mind was racing all over the place, but this was starting to get out of control and no one would listen to him…but they would listen to Stefan, "You have to promise me that you won't say a thing to Elena or Caroline…", Damon began.

SSSSSS

Bonnie looked down at the snow covering her naked feet. She smiled as she didn't feel a bit of coldness. Suddenly the white snow became marred by droplets of red and she looked up towards the sky as the droplets of blood began to cover her. She closed her eyes as she felt the blood covering her. She ran her hands through her hair and then looked around—bodies of those she cared about were lying…battered and bloody.

"Thank you, Love", Klaus said wrapping an arm around her waist.

Bonnie closed her eyes and suddenly opened them again. She was lying in the middle of her room at the mansion trying to catch her breath and that's when the coldness came over her.

**So much confusion, guilt and secrets…let's see where this goes. What was that moment about between Damon and Bonnie? How did will she cope with Klaus' growing attraction and WHATEVER she has with Damon. **

**Please show your love/like!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings Everyone! Thank you for your continued support, comments and reading. I love this fic more and more as I continue it. Soo…this chapter may make some Bamon fans very, very happy! Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon stabbed the button to the microwave to heat up his morning cup of blood. The moments from being in Bonnie's room and what happened after clouded his mind and it was pissing him off. He _only_ stayed behind to make sure that things with Klaus didn't get out of control, but when he saw Klaus lean in and kiss Bonnie, it was soo much worse…soo much worse. Klaus did one of the oldest moves in the book…pathetic really…focused on her eyes and then leaned in. The kiss was totally passionless, Damon snorted to himself, he could tell by his place on the ledge that it was a completely chaste kiss on Bonnie's part…she could never be into someone like Klaus.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked walking into the kitchen walking over to Damon who snatched the cup out of the microwave.

"Did you not hear everything that I told you last night, its all a set up and Bonnie is still there with Klaus and day by day Klaus is turning into some…some…"

"Lothario?" Stefan supplied.

Damon rolled his eyes, "The witch is strong, I know that but with Klaus around charming her and what not…"

"Are you more interested in protecting Bonnie's honor or her life, I really can't tell at this point", Stefan folded his arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Really Stefan, this is not the time for you to try to psychoanalyze my non-feelings for Bonnie. The witch gets on my nerves, she's judgmental and she doesn't hesitate to make my brain explode…but even she doesn't deserve to be left alone with no back up with Klaus".

"But that's what you two planned and by the way, I am not at all happy that you went along with that. You know that Klaus is powerful and probably the most powerful vampire that Bonnie will go up against any time soon and you let her move in with him and be found by him?" Stefan moved closer to Damon.

Damon sighed, "Didn't you give me this speech last night, I know that you disapprove of me helping Bonnie save us all, but what else was I supposed to do. You didn't see the witch, she was pretty determined".

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Stefan asked leaning up against the counter.

"The plan…well…Bonnie gets Klaus to trust her and while he is practically salivating at the idea of having a Bennett witch on his side, we will take him down and he won't see it coming".

Stefan nodded, "Sounds easy enough".

"Your sarcasm isn't needed here".

"Ok…what do you want me to say…the fact that Bonnie needs to stop this and we will find another way".

"She won't do that", Damon answered.

Stefan shook his head, "And now Tyler's a hybrid…"

"Yes, that wasn't part of the plan", Damon frowned, "but you have one job and one job only…get Elena and Caroline to back off, if they continue they won't help Bonnie at all".

Stefan ran his hands through his hair, "They love Bonnie, they won't just let her stay with Klaus".

"Then you find a way to convince them to, now I have to meet up with the witch somewhere…I will be back soon".

"Damon, try to talk her into ending this", Stefan replied.

Damon nodded and then headed out of the kitchen.

SSSSSS

Bonnie opened her duffel bag and placed the grimoire inside. Since Klaus left her in her bedroom the night before and the nightmare she had, she had been on pins and needles. Every time she heard a movement outside of her room, she thought Klaus would come through the door trying to kiss her or something.

She would be fooling herself if she said that the kiss wasn't interesting and that there wasn't a tiny part of her that wondered 'what if'. She shook her head and covered her eyes. No…she couldn't think like that, she could not allow herself two seconds of wondering or thinking about that kiss that Klaus gave her the night before. It was clear that he was only trying to get on her good side and he was pulling out all the stops.

"Good Morning Love", Klaus said from behind her.

Bonnie froze and then turned to look at him, "Good Morning", she replied suddenly feeling self-conscious as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked peering around her to the bag.

"I know that you explained last night why you did what you did but…"

"Are you leaving?"

"No…no…I just…", Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, "I just need some time to myself, Klaus I know that you have been sweet to me and you've been treating me well…but the fact is, I still don't remember a lot about my life and I just need to be alone for awhile…just today".

"I don't know…the Salvatores, Elena…Caroline…"

"Are taking care of Tyler, after what happened last night they are definitely not interested in kidnapping me or whatever".

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, maybe Catina should accompany you", Klaus suggested.

"Is this about my safety or is this about you not trusting me?" Bonnie moved closer to him.

"Love, I trust you…this is all about your safety".

"I know…I know, how about I just go back to my house and I will see if there's a spell in the grimoire that will keep anyone I don't want in out…Klaus, I don't feel like I was some princess in a castle before I was attacked and I don't want to be now. I will be back…I promise".

Klaus smiled, "You were always a woman of your word Bonnie Bennett", he touched her cheek.

She returned his smile, "Thank you, I will be back soon".

"And then we will have dinner together…a quiet one?" Klaus rose an eyebrow.

Bonnie nodded as she picked up her bag and headed out of the bedroom. Klaus picked up one of Bonnie's hoodies for a few moments, "Do you want me to follow her?" Catina asked appearing in the doorway.

Klaus turned around, "No…not today…"

"You trust her that much?"

Klaus walked over to Catina, "I know she will go to her friends…that's Miss Bennett's nature, but what I also know is that they will push her away. That loyalty she had for them, that would allow them to take advantage of her has been wiped away, so she will come back willingly".

SSSSSS

Bonnie entered the Bennett house some time later and dropped the duffel bag on the couch. She didn't sense that Klaus had her followed and she hoped that he would give her some space; she needed it at the moment. She walked into the kitchen and leaning up against her counter was Damon. Her heart dropped into stomach as she jumped, "Damon…really?" she shrieked.

"Well I thought I would wait until you came in here before walking into the living room, you never know if one of your boyfriend's cronies followed you here".

"Klaus is not my boyfriend".

"Oh no?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "What do you know?"

"I know that you stood there last night while he put his lips on you".

"You were looking in the window?" Bonnie moved closer to him.

"Yes to make sure that Klaus wasn't interested in making any more vampire babies, imagine my surprise when he leaned in…", Damon reduced the space between them and stared directly into her eyes, "and kissed you".

"Don't make it sound like that", Bonnie rolled her eyes walking away from him.

"Sound like what…he kissed you and you don't seem freaked out about it".

Bonnie turned around, "I am freaked out…I mean…this wasn't part of the plan and I don't know why he kissed me".

"He kissed you because he is not interested in keeping the greatest friendship ever created platonic".

"Well I didn't like the kiss", Bonnie answered quickly.

"Oh really? You didn't break away from him".

"I was caught off guard".

"Caught off guard, so you didn't find it funny that he was basically 2 inches away from your mouth for a couple of seconds".

"Look…it was just a kiss, nothing more and that's all it will ever be. Why are you asking me soo many questions about it?"

"Because I want to make sure that you are not getting too caught up in his kind words, gifts and kisses".

"I'm not getting caught up in any of that…can we just drop this for now?" Bonnie sighed.

"Fine…", Damon folded his arms.

Bonnie leaned against the counter, "How's Tyler?"

"Coping…its not an easy process, Bonnie".

"I know that…I feel guilty about what happened, I do…"

"Well don't let your guilt make you lower your guard…Tyler can't exactly be trusted now. Klaus sired him which means he will do anything to please Klaus, even if he doesn't want to".

Bonnie nodded, "Well my dreams are getting more intense…the other night, in my dream I was standing in the woods surrounded by the coffins and Klaus told me that I was the key…then in another one, he bites me and my blood starts flowing…its weird".

"You're the key…hmm…that's interesting for soo long, it was supposed to be the doppelganger".

"Yes, I know how everything is about Elena…but that's what my dream showed me", Bonnie said harsher than intended.

Damon smirked, "Do I detect a little annoyance".

"No, I'm just saying maybe sometimes it's not all about the doppelganger", Bonnie shrugged as she took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, "if the Bennett witches are all that you claim, maybe I am the key to whatever Klaus is doing".

"So have the dreams given you any type of clues as to what being the key means?"

"Nope…wish it did", Bonnie shook her head, "but I think he's starting to trust me more, he knows that I am becoming a better witch or at least giving the appearance of one".

"What are you going to do if he kisses you again?" Damon asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Bonnie turned to him.

Damon smiled, "I would prefer that you use some of that witchy juju on him, you know vampires can sometimes be irresistible to witches".

"Is that right?" Bonnie folded her arms.

"You know it".

"I've kept myself from being attracted to you".

"Oh come off it Bonnie, you know you thought I was hot when we first met".

"We've been down that road already and I always thought you were creepy", Bonnie turned and walked towards the living room.

"But you don't any more do you?" Damon sped in front of her.

"Umm…not soo much?" Bonnie moved around him, "and why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I'm just trying to prove a point".

"Your point being?"

"That you think I'm hot".

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief…what was Damon's problem?

"Is this about Klaus kissing me?"

"No…why would it be about Klaus kissing you?"

"I don't know, you just never cared much what I thought about you before".

"Well that's not true Bennett".

"It is very true Damon", Bonnie removed the grimoire from her bag, "you never cared what I thought of you and you basically never did anything nice for me outside of a request from Elena, so why do you care whether I thought you were hot or not?"

"Why do you think I'm helping you now?" Damon asked as Bonnie unpacked more things from her bag not looking at him.

She shrugged.

He grabbed her arm, "Why do you think I am helping you now?" he asked forcing her to look at him.

"I don't know because you know that at the end of the day, if we find out what happens with Klaus…Elena will be safe and you can continue to admire her from afar".

"So this is all about Elena?" Damon asked.

"Yes this is all about Elena for you".

"And for you…what is this about?" Damon leaned closer to her.

"It's about keeping everyone that I care about safe".

"And what do you get out of it?"

"Damon, sometimes it's not about getting something out of it…its about doing what is right".

"Yeaaahhhh…I don't believe that", Damon walked away looking at the pictures of Bonnie and her father on the shelf and then at one containing Bonnie, Elena and Caroline, "I think you're doing this because you like being the special one…you like being the one that saves the day…it's the special thing that you do that Elena and Caroline could never do".

"I don't know what you are taking about", Bonnie replied.

"Oh come on Bonnie, I may be a jack ass but I am very observant…you are the best friend, the side kick…Elena and Caroline get all the guys…all the attention goes to them, your witchy stuff…the fact that you can control a lot of these situations, that's what makes you special and I think you thrive off of that".

Bonnie looked at Damon for a few moments blinking. He had tapped into something that she always felt, but never acknowledged out loud. She knew that when she was standing next to Elena and Caroline, she always faded to the background. They had the guys fawning all over them (sometimes 2 or 3 at a time) and growing up in Mystic Falls, she never really fit in completely. The Bennetts were not a founding family, she didn't get to compete for Miss Mystic Falls…just wasn't done, so while being a witch wasn't exactly the safest thing to be, it set her apart from Elena and Caroline and it kind of made her feel some sense of…she couldn't exactly put it into words, but it made her feel good.

"You're wrong", she answered curtly.

"I don't think I am and that is why I believe you wanted to do this and that is also the reason why I believe that you enjoyed that kiss from Klaus just a little".

"You're wrong", Bonnie repeated.

"Ok…fine, but back to my original question…why do you think I'm helping you now?"

"I thought I answered that before, it keeps Elena safe".

"And that's it?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's it…I believe you have repeated plenty of times that you don't care what happens to me as long as Elena is safe".

"That's not true".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You've said it…it's true".

Damon looked at her, "It's not true", he stated with finality.

"Ok…so why are you helping me?"

"Because I know that if I didn't help you, you would probably do it on your own and get yourself killed or turned or something and I didn't want that on my hands, god knows what you're ancestors would do to me if I allowed that to happen…so I'm helping you because Little Witch, you need some help".

"Thanks a lot Damon", Bonnie snorted.

"So how long are you staying here for?"

"Just a couple of hours, I need some time away from the mansion".

"Well if you need me…just give me a call", Damon replied walking towards the kitchen to leave out of the backdoor.

"Damon…" Bonnie called after him as he turned around, "umm…thank you for last night".

"Last night?" he asked turning around.

"When I was upset about Tyler and gave me the little pep talk…I needed that…so thank you".

"Well you know, I have to keep your head in the game both of us are going to catch hell about this soo…"

"True, when everyone finds out…I hope they will forgive me".

"Yes…about that, I told Stefan about our…uh…little plan", Damon mumbled.

"What!" Bonnie rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, "why would you tell Stefan, he will tell Elena and everything will be ruined…Damon…how could you do that?"

"Because he can keep Elena and Caroline from doing more stupid things, you are putting a lot on the line and you don't need your 'save a witch' friends wrecking everything that you have going on".

"He won't tell them, will he?" Bonnie asked.

"I made him take a blood oath".

Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smiling, "Ok…fine, but make sure he doesn't intervene Damon".

"He knows what you want, he also disagrees with this plan and he wants you to get away from Klaus".

"I knew he would but that's ok as long as he doesn't ruin this".

"He won't", Damon replied.

Bonnie nodded, "Well I will call you when there is a development".

Damon nodded back at her before walking towards the back of the house.

SSSSSS

"Bonnie, are you ok…you seem distracted?" Klaus asked as he sat across from her at the dining room table later that evening.

Bonnie looked down at her plate and the chicken tasted like rubber to her, but she was convinced that was mainly about the fact that she was incredibly nervous sitting across from him, "No…ok…I am a little…a little confused that's all", Bonnie sat down her fork, "I don't know how close we were before, but I don't know…when you kissed me, it felt weird".

"Weird in a bad way or a good way?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie looked at him and smiled, "Is it ok if I say, I don't know?"

Klaus nodded, "That is fine...Bonnie, are you going to continue to eat or can I show you something?"

"Not my grandmother's tombstone again please…"

"No, something else…come with me?" he asked standing up and holding out his hand.

Bonnie looked at his hand for a few moments and then took it. She was a little nervous as he led her down the hallway away from the dining room, "Where are we going?" Bonnie asked nervously.

Klaus turned around and placed his finger up to his lips and whispered, "Shh".

Klaus opened the basement door and led Bonnie down into the darkness. She could barely stop her heart from beating rapidly, "Bonnie, I would never hurt you…please…relax".

Bonnie nodded slowly as she descended the stairs holding onto his hand. This was part of the reason why she was here with him. She needed him to trust her and obviously, he was showing her something important. The darkness of the basement was less than inviting and when they reached the bottom, Klaus flipped on a light and Bonnie was standing in the middle of four coffins. She gasped as she looked around and then back at Klaus.

"Bonnie, I need your help", he said softly.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Bonnie wanted to turn and run out of the basement and as far away from Klaus as possible, "What is this?" Bonnie turned around staring at the coffins. It was just like her dream—only she was in a basement and not the woods.

"These coffins contain my family members".

Bonnie looked around, "Your family members…so they're all dead and you keep them in the basement?" she replied officially freaked out.

"My family are all vampires…"

"Ok…so its true that vampires sleep in coffins?"

"Not exactly, my family have been sealed in these coffins for hundreds of years…they were sealed in these coffins by a witch".

Bonnie looked around. This is what her dreams meant. A witch had sealed Klaus' family in those coffins and it would probably take another witch to unseal the coffins.

"I don't understand…how can I help?"

"You can help me reunite with my family…"

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"There is a spell…I'm not exactly sure of the details of it, but I believe it may be contained in the Bennett grimoire".

Bonnie looked around. If these coffins contained more Originals just like Klaus, her nightmares weren't that far out there. If they were every unsealed, they would probably make Mystic Falls a buffet.

"I…I didn't see anything about freeing vampires from coffins in there?" Bonnie turned to him.

He moved closer to her, "That is what you were trying to find out for me before you were attacked in the woods, your friends must have found out and that's why Damon attacked you".

Bonnie almost couldn't believe how seamlessly he lied to her. If there was ever a doubt in her mind that he was manipulating her because of her powers, this made it clear to her, "I was trying to open up these coffins…"

"To reunite me with my family…family is important to you and you know how important my family is to me".

Bonnie looked around at the coffins imagining the monsters that they contained and then back at Klaus, "I will help you in any way I can", she replied.

"I knew that you would keep your word", Klaus whispered from beside her.

"I have something to confess to you", she replied turning to him.

"What?"

She looked into his eyes. The more he lied to her, the more confident she became with this charade, "I saw Damon today…", she spoke up

Klaus' eyes became alarmed as he touched Bonnie's arms, "I knew something had changed, did he hurt you?"

"No, he was at my house…he tried to make me understand that you are just lying to me and that he never attacked me and I remember wrong".

Klaus shook his head, "Elena must have put him up to it; he is a lost puppy when it comes to her".

"Well it didn't work, I believe what you say to me. They are not my friends and you are…and I am loyal to you, I may not remember everything…but I know that you are someone I can trust".

Klaus smiled as he pulled her into an embrace, "You can _always_ trust me Bonnie", he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie held onto him tighter…when this was over and done with, she would make sure that he burned.

**Bonnie's becoming more confident and much smarter…good for her!**

**Hope you liked/loved the chapter, please show love…thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for the comments and your continued support with this fic. What can I say but WOW where The Vampire Diaries is concerned. This show is really trying to kill my fanfic writing spirit. Right now, I'm much more excited about Bamon in fanfic world as opposed to the television world. **

**But…anywho, Bamon are becoming closer regarding their plan and the way Bonnie can rely on Damon and trust him to a degree. Damon is kind of jealous about the whole Klaus thing, but what will that jealously manifest into? We shall see. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie turned the pages in the grimoire looking for any trace of a spell to open the coffins. She had no intention on opening those coffins for Klaus, but she was curious to know whether she actually had the power to do so.

As she turned the pages, she thought of how he soo flawlessly lied to her about opening the coffins being what she was working and _that's_ why Damon attacked her in the woods. It almost gave her chills to think about what would happen if she actually had amnesia and Klaus was playing this manipulative game with her. He knew a lot about her and her past and it was unsettling. He also tapped into some feelings that had been lingering where Elena and the Salvatores were concerned. When her Grams passed away, it was true that she held a lot of resentment towards Elena and the Salvatores, but when things got more serious with Katherine and later Klaus, she pushed all of that down for the greater good of her friendship and relationship. Her grandmother's death shattered her, but there was no time to focus on that when she thrust into the middle of a vampire war. She accepted that as her destiny a long time ago and she realized that total happiness could never be reached being a Bennett witch.

"Finding anything in those books?" Catina asked from the doorway with her arms crossed.

Bonnie closed the book. She wasn't sure exactly what she felt from Catina, but she didn't like it. She didn't trust her at all and she wouldn't put it past Catina to follow her around and make sure that this amnesia was legit. The interactions she'd watched between Catina and Klaus told her that Catina was enamored with Klaus and probably would protect him with her undead life and that made Bonnie uneasy.

"No…not yet, but then again I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for", Bonnie shrugged.

"Something to help Klaus with whatever he has in that basement that the rest of us are not privy to", Catina answered snippily.

"Umm…ok".

"I don't trust you", Catina entered the room, "Klaus seems to think you are a clean slate, but I'm not exactly convinced…I'm sure just like your doppelganger friend, you can play the victim very well".

Bonnie shook her head, "Victim? I'm not playing a victim at all".

Catina smirked, "We'll see".

"Guess so", Bonnie focused looking down at the book and before she could react, there was a gust of wind and she was lying on her back on the floor and Catina was on top of her with fangs bared with her hand on her throat.

"If you are playing Klaus, I will rip your throat out without hesitation", Catina hissed into Bonnie's face.

Bonnie concentrated and suddenly Catina grimaced in pain grabbing the sides of her head as Bonnie touched her throat as she gasped for breath. "What are you doing?" Catina screamed as she writhed on the floor.

"Not playing a victim apparently", Bonnie answered as she stopped making Catina's head explode, "I don't know what I just did, but if you ever touch me again…I will do it over and over again until you want to rip your head off", and with that statement Bonnie picked up the grimoire and headed out of the bedroom as she felt Catina's eyes boring into her back.

SSSSS

"Have you heard from Bonnie today?" Stefan asked sitting across Damon at the Mystic Grill as they waited for Elena to join them.

Damon shook his head negatively, "And can you please not ask me things like that when we're out, you never know who's working for Klaus", he whispered.

"Got it, but I thought you said that you were in constant contact with her—that is the only reason why I am even going along with this, because you claim to be her back up".

"Look, I can't necessarily call her every time you want to know her status".

"But she is ok?" Stefan asked.

"Yes…I mean…yes…of course", Damon stumbled over his words and then looked towards the door to see Elena coming in with a folder.

"What is she doing?" Damon asked.

Stefan shook his head as he stood up and greeted her, "Hey…what's going on?" he asked.

"I just left Caroline with Tyler, he's doing better", Elena sighed sitting down and running her hands through her hair, "but we all agree that we have to get Bonnie back".

Damon looked at Stefan, "Elena, after what happened at Klaus' maybe we should take some time to just let things work themselves out", Stefan spoke up.

"Stefan, Klaus turned Tyler…Bonnie stayed there with him after that happened, he has brainwashed her to the point where she would rather stay with him after he snaps the neck of one of her close friends…we need to save her before its too late".

"But she doesn't want to be saved Elena and she stayed with Klaus, maybe the witch has switched sides permanently", Damon replied.

Elena shook her head, "No…no, I know Bonnie…she would never do that. She would never choose someone so evil over all of us".

"Maybe when she knew who she was, but Elena she doesn't remember anything...only what Klaus tells her".

"Well maybe there's a spell that could help her remember Stefan".

"A spell and who do you think would perform said spell?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Well I tried to track down her cousin Lucy…you know the one who was helping Katherine that time…I couldn't find her, so Caroline and I started thinking about a possible witch that could help…that would _want_ to help".

"Who?" Stefan asked.

Elena took a deep breath and then opened the folder she was holding. Damon looked down as did Stefan and Damon shook his head slowly. There was a picture of Elena, Bonnie and Caroline when they were young and standing behind them were three women—Miranda Gilbert, Sheriff Forbes and…

"That's Bonnie's mom, Abby Bennett", Elena pointed at the very attractive black woman standing behind Bonnie, "I know that the Bennett witch thing may miss a generation, but it could be possible that she could be a witch too, right?"

Stefan and Damon exchanged subtle looks, "Elena, I don't think finding Bonnie's mother would work here".

"Why not…she could be a witch…she could help her".

"How? I'm sure Klaus has told her all kinds things about the mother who abandoned her, so I doubt that she will happy that her _friends_ brought the mother that left back to town", Damon replied.

"Damon, you're not helping…I don't know what else to do".

"Maybe we can let Bonnie see what type of monster Klaus is on her own", Stefan suggested again.

"We can't do that…so Caroline has her mother looking into some of the police files to see if she can track down Abby and we can find her and convince her to come back".

"I don't think that's…", Stefan began as Elena's cell phone rang.

"Oh its Caroline, I will be right back", she jumped up from the booth and headed outside.

"You get them to back off, I don't care what you have to do", Damon leaned forward pointing into Stefan's face, "they can not bring Abby Bennett back to town, Bonnie has to have her head completely focused on taking Klaus down, if that woman who left her a million years ago comes back and starts trying to play mommy, she probably won't be able to concentrate…so you tell Elena and Caroline to stop".

"I will try", Stefan sighed.

"Don't try…do", Damon replied as his cell phone rang, "it's Bonnie, I have to go", he slid out of the booth and headed out of the restaurant, "what's going on Bennett?"

"Last night he showed me the coffins", Bonnie began as she sat in her car not far from the woods.

"The coffins?" Damon asked, "so they are real?"

"Yes apparently so and before I lost my memory, I was trying to open them…did you know that?"

"He is determined".

"Yes he is and I'm also calling you for another reason".

"What, he kissed you again…made another move…"

"One of his little hybrids is kind of stalking me…so I don't know if I can keep meeting you, if I do…she may jump out or something".

"I will snap her neck if she does".

"Damon…"

"So you want to cut off communication?" Damon asked.

"No…I…I just…we will just have to be more careful, that's all".

"So are you going to open the coffins".

"I don't even know how to open them, but Klaus believes I am working on it".

"How long can you keep that up before he starts to think that you're playing him?" Damon asked as he unlocked the door on his car.

"I have no idea, but I know this can't go on forever", Bonnie replied.

Damon touched his car door and immediately he felt his body being thrown onto the hood of the car as his cell phone flew through the air and landed on the ground shattering into pieces. He immediately vamped out and then locked eyes with Klaus who was standing on the ground as he sat up off of the hood of the car, "Was that necessary?" Damon wiped his bloodied lip as he jumped off of the hood and sped over to Klaus.

"Bonnie told me that you came to her home…stay away from her", Klaus warned.

"Stay away from Bonnie…could it be, you want me and all of the others to stay away from her so you can continued to brainwash her?" Damon asked.

"Brainwash…I am telling her what she wants to know…you all used Bonnie Bennett for your selfish purposes and never once gave her any credit for anything she did for any of you…there is a reason why her mind is accepting everything I tell her".

"You're manipulating her".

Klaus smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm making her happy and if it would make her happy to eradicate you from this world, then I would do it…", Klaus smiled, "but then again, your continued existence makes things easier for me. As long as you are around, Bonnie will never return to your fold…she's my witch now", Klaus stated before disappearing.

Damon rubbed his head as he looked over at his destroyed cell phone, "Great", he mumbled.

SSSSSS

Bonnie feverishly dialed Damon back and received his voicemail every single time. She didn't like that their conversation suddenly ended and it made her nervous. With Catina lurking around, she needed to be more careful with their interactions—but she didn't want to seem alone in this. Even though she didn't trust Damon completely, she was starting to and she didn't want to think that he wouldn't be one phone call away if she actually needed him. She sighed as she started her car and prayed that Damon would call her back when he had a chance, bearing that nothing was wrong.

SSSSS

"Damon…what happened…how did that dent in your car get there?" Stefan asked as he and Elena joined him outside of the Grill.

"Well Klaus showed up, he wanted to send me a little message…stay away from Bonnie, she's his witch".

Elena shook her head, "Don't you two see, Klaus is controlling this entire situation…he's manipulating her and he's basically pushing us away…we can't just let her stay there, what if he decides to turn her one day".

"He won't do that", Damon answered quickly.

"What do you mean?"'

"He needs to keep her as a witch, if you turn a witch…she loses her powers as a witch", Stefan informed her.

"And he has made it clear, he wants her as a witch", Damon replied.

"Well Caroline's mom was able to track down Abby Bennett's last known address and we are driving there tonight to try to talk to her", Elena announced.

"Elena, maybe you should wait on that…I don't see Bonnie being happy about you bringing her mother here", Stefan replied.

"But maybe she can do a spell that will make Bonnie remember how horrible Klaus is and how much we love her as our friend, look…I know you don't care Damon, but I care about Bonnie and I would like to think you do too Stefan, I'm leaving tonight with Caroline and no one can stop us", Elena replied turning around and heading towards her car.

Damon looked at Stefan, "You better stop her".

"I will try my best…did Klaus say anything else?"

"No, but before he came here and threw me on my car, I was talking to Bonnie…the coffins are real".

"The coffins, so he showed them to her?"

Damon nodded, "Yes and he is keeping them in the basement, he wants her to open them and he told her that's why I attacked her, because she was working on opening them".

"Will she do it?" Stefan asked.

"She says she doesn't even know how, but I don't know how long Klaus will be fine with that…he will test her, I doubt he trusts her completely".

Stefan sighed, "This is not good".

"Well Bonnie's being smart about this, the witch is not dumb at all…she will survive, in the meantime, I need to get a new phone and my car fixed and you do whatever you have to do to make sure Elena and Caroline from bringing Abby Bennett anywhere near this situation", Damon ordered as he got in his car.

SSSSS

Bonnie walked into the mansion and was met with Klaus in the foyer, "Bonnie, where were you?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Oh I just went to the woods for awhile, I notice that if I go there I can channel my powers a little better…it's weird, my powers causes my body to hum a little".

Klaus nodded, "I spoke with Catina, she said that you two had a little altercation".

Bonnie smiled sheepishly, "She confronted me about whether or not I was being honest with you, she thinks that I am playing the victim".

"I see…she does believe that you could possibly be pretending to be the amnesiac here".

Bonnie shook her head, "She likes you and she wants to believe that this is all a scam being run by me".

"And she also said that you made her brain explode…did that spell come from the grimoire?"

"She had her hands wrapped around my throat and threatened to rip it out, I think at the very least it was a survival response…I may not remember every trick, but apparently my body does".

Klaus nodded, "I have spoken to her, it will not happen again".

"Thank you".

"And I spoke with Damon today as well".

Bonnie felt her anxiety shoot up—Klaus must have been the reason for their call ending suddenly, "You did…why?"

"I advised him that it would be best for him to stay away from you".

"You didn't have to do that".

"Oh but I did. He hurt you, we are friends and I want to protect you as my friend", Klaus reached out and caressed her cheek.

"Thank…thank you", Bonnie stumbled over her words.

"I want you to trust me", Klaus focused on her eyes.

"I do trust you".

"Good because I need your help with something", he replied.

"I'm already working on the spell to open the coffins, but I have to tell you…I'm not as experienced as I was before I was attacked, so it may take longer".

"I am aware, but this is different…I need you to accompany me somewhere tonight", Klaus replied, "so in two hours, can you be ready to leave and come with me?"

Bonnie felt a little uneasy at Klaus invitation, but she knew that this was another test, "Sure…should I dress up?"

Klaus looked at her from head to toe making her slightly uncomfortable and slowly licked his lips, "No, you don't have to change at all".

"Umm…ok…I will be ready", Bonnie said going up the stairs.

Klaus watched as Bonnie disappeared up the stairs as Catina and Jeremiah joined next to him, "You don't trust her…I will test her tonight…and if she passes, you will never question her loyalty again", Klaus replied.

"And if she doesn't pass?" Catina asked.

"Then she will die", Klaus answered simply.

**Well what is the test? And is Bonnie really ready for whatever Klaus throws at her?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for taking soo long with this update, but I have written and rewritten this multiple times. Thank you for your continued support and comments. So without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

As Bonnie scribbled a quick spell on a piece of paper and stuck it in her jacket, her cell phone began to vibrate on the bed. She only had a few minutes before she had to meet Klaus in the foyer. She snatched up the phone and read the text message, 'Got a new phone, you ok?' Damon texted.

'Fine…Klaus is taking me somewhere tonight, think it's a test', she quickly texted back.

'Where?' he texted back immediately.

'Not sure' she answered.

A few moments went past and Bonnie looked towards the closed door, "Come on Damon…text back…"

'How can I make sure you're ok, if you are not sure?' Damon texted back.

Bonnie felt herself cracking a smile and shaking her head—well he did care, 'I will be fine...text you when we return', she quickly turned the phone off and stood up.

She had no idea where they were going, but she had to control her anxiety and go with the flow. She quickly wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, slid the phone under her mattress and headed out of the room.

When she walked down the stairs, Klaus, Catina and Jeremiah were gathered in the foyer. "Bonnie, is everything ok?" Klaus asked walking over to her.

"Fine…I just…where are we going?" she asked, "I'm a little nervous".

"There is no need to be Love, I will be with you every step of the way".

Bonnie nodded as she looked over at Catina who continued to shoot daggers at her and Jeremiah who had no facial expression whatsoever. A part of her wanted to set them all on fire and run from the house screaming, but she was knee deep in this charade and she had to see it through. As they began to move towards the door, someone knocked and Bonnie's body began to hum was nervous energy.

"We have one more guest coming with us tonight", Klaus smiled as he opened the door and standing in the doorway was Tyler.

"Tyler", Bonnie replied.

"Hello Bonnie", Tyler smiled, "you requested my presence?" he turned to Klaus.

"Yes…I did…now, shall we go family?" Klaus grinned turning to everyone as they headed out of the door.

SSSSSS

Damon paced the living room in the boarding house. There were times like these that he hated being in on this plan with Bonnie. The Little Witch's life was in his hands and if anything happened to her…nope…he wouldn't allow himself to believe that she wouldn't be able to protect herself from whatever Klaus threw at her.

"Tyler's disappeared!" Caroline shrieked as she entered the living room with Stefan following close behind.

"Maybe he just went to get something to eat…and how could he disappear when you were supposed to be watching him?" Damon glared at her.

"My mother asked me to come to the station, I left him alone for a few moments and he promised that he wouldn't leave…"

"Great…he _promised_…yes, I can see why you would think that he would keep that promise", Damon snorted, "well, you can feel free to hunt him down…I have other things on my mind tonight".

"Damon, we need you to find him…we are leaving for North Carolina to find Abby Bennett tonight", Caroline replied.

Damon looked over at Stefan and then back at Caroline, "What do you mean you are going to find Abby Bennett, I thought Stefan talked Elena out of that".

"Damon, no one can talk us out of getting Bonnie back".

"Well someone should…look, Bonnie probably hates her mother and if you bring her here…"

"She doesn't even remember her mother!" Caroline screeched, "and we are running out of ideas, we are going to North Carolina tonight and you need to find Tyler".

"I'm not looking for the vampire mutt", Damon stated.

Caroline rolled her eyes and stomped out of the living room.

"I'm going with them, they won't bring Abby back", Stefan replied.

"If they do…I'm staking you and I will make it hurt", Damon promised as Stefan headed out behind Caroline as he ran his hands through his hair. A wayward hybrid and a witch who would martyr herself in a minute, this was all he needed.

SSSSS

Bonnie rode in the back of the SUV between Tyler and Klaus. She had no idea where they were going, but her stomach was flip flopping all over the place. Her mind raced with a dozen spells that would help her get away from Klaus and his crazy hybrids if need be. "Bonnie, are you nervous?" Klaus asked touching her leg.

She turned to him, "I guess I'm still not used to being surrounded by vampires…and umm…werewolves mixed?"

Klaus chuckled, "Well Tyler is here and he is a friend, correct?"

Bonnie turned to Tyler, "I don't remember…I thought you said that he was just like all the others?"

"Well I have been changed Bonnie…I'm a better person than I was before and the truth is, we did use you for your abilities and took advantage of you".

Bonnie looked over at Tyler. She was pretty sure he was only spouting what Klaus told him to say, but there was a part of her that believed that he was telling the truth.

"We're here", Jeremiah announced from the driver's seat.

Bonnie looked around and noticed that they were parked outside of a bar where loud music could be heard and people were spilling out with beers in their hands. Bonnie felt something different in the air and she turned to look out of the window—a full moon. She knew what was happening here.

"Bonnie, come…", Klaus said stepping out of the SUV and holding out his hand.

Bonnie took his hand as she slid out of the truck. Catina and Jeremiah walked up behind them along with Tyler. Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders, "This is primarily a werewolf hang out…many packs come here to congregate and be amongst each other and be merry".

"What are we doing here tonight?" Bonnie asked turning to him.

"We need a few more soldiers on our side", Klaus replied.

Bonnie looked at him as he escorted her inside the bar. She had to admit—she was afraid. She wasn't sure exactly what he wanted her to do, but she knew that she had to do whatever he wanted if any of this was going to work. As much as she didn't want anyone to get hurt, she had to let Damon's words echo in her mind…'there would be causalities'.

When they entered the bar, everyone turned and looked at them. "What are you doing here Vampire?" a very tall burly man asked walking over to them.

Klaus smiled, "I have come to bring good news…"

"And that would be?" the guy asked moving closer to Klaus.

"You have been chosen to join a very important mission".

Bonnie watched as the guy balled up his fists and also noticed the amber flicker in his eyes. She immediately felt her entire body go on alert.

"Now, you play nice", Klaus smiled into the man's face, "because if you don't play nice, this could turn very ugly".

"It already is", the man snarled into Klaus' face.

Suddenly Bonnie noticed that they were surrounded by the various werewolves in their human forms, "Klaus", she whispered.

Suddenly Bonnie noticed Catina leap past her and attack one of the females and all hell broke loose as Catina, Jeremiah, Tyler and Klaus all vamped out and began fighting with the werewolves. Bonnie looked around trying to concentrate on how to stop whatever was going on, when she was thrown into a table and knocked over onto the floor. When she looked up, she witnessed bodies falling to the floor and she felt intense pain in her arm. She looked down to see blood trickling from a gash. She looked around and began to concentrate as everyone in the room except Klaus grabbed the sides of their heads. Bonnie stood up from the floor holding onto her arm as she watched Klaus smile at her with a wink, before he bit into his arm and forced blood into the man's mouth and then he snapped his neck causing the man to drop to the floor.

Bonnie blinked as all of the supernaturals in the room begin to slowly stand up, "Now, if anyone wants to cause any more scenes…my witch over there will cause your heads to explode", Klaus smirked.

"What did you do to Mavin!" a woman screamed.

Klaus smiled, "Made his existence much more important than yours", he stated before reaching into her chest and pulling her heart out causing her to drop to the ground.

Bonnie felt her stomach lurch, but fought to keep her lunch down. He was definitely testing her to see if she would stop him from harming any more people, but she stood in place. Damon's words echoed in her ears again…'there would be causalities'. She watched as Jeremiah and Tyler lifted Mavin up off the floor and carried him outside.

Bonnie took a look around the room and then her eyes landed on the woman who was staring at nothing with dead eyes as she walked out of the bar with Klaus hand on her lower back. When they reached the SUV, Klaus grabbed Bonnie's arm stopping her from getting into the truck. "You all go back to the mansion, I have to pick up something to make sure our friend stays with us", Klaus smiled as Jeremiah threw keys at him.

Catina turned to Bonnie and smirked, "Sure".

Jeremiah got into the driver seat and left the parking lot as Bonnie held onto her bleeding arm.

"Drink", Klaus replied holding out his wrist.

Bonnie slowly shook her head. She didn't want any of his blood in her body, "Bonnie, you will keep bleeding if you don't drink".

She looked at him as he gestured again and she closed her eyes as she drank from her wrist for a few moments. She hated the taste of his blood, but she couldn't deny that it had an effect on her. She wasn't sure exactly what effect it had, but she felt her body come alive in a way. She didn't remember feeling this way when Stefan gave her some of his blood after Damon bit her.

"How do you feel?" Klaus asked.

"Fine…but why are we still here…and what was that about in there and why did you…"

Klaus placed his finger on her lip, "Come with me", he replied escorting her to a black car, "this is Mavin's car, he won't mind".

"Did you know him?" Bonnie folded her arms standing next to the car.

"Mavin…he's been on my radar for awhile now…"

"And that…his friend…the one that you killed…"

"She was a threat…Bonnie, the only way to survive in this life to eliminate threats…she was one and I eliminated her", Klaus stated simply.

Bonnie looked into the car as Klaus held her door open, "Where are we going?"

"So we can make sure all of our actions tonight were not in vain", he replied.

Bonnie slid into the car. She was sure that his test was not over and she had come too far to turn back at that moment.

SSSSSS

"Stefan, you don't need to come along…you've been against us finding Abby from the start", Elena shook her head as she continued packing her bag.

"I know that, but you and Caroline don't know what you may be walking into with Abby…she could be a powerful witch and she could hurt both of you", Stefan argued.

"Stefan, she will remember us and I know she left Bonnie, but she won't hurt us".

Stefan looked at Elena as she zipped her bag. "Elena…", he sighed walking over and taking her hands in his, "I know you care about Bonnie, I know you want to help her…but I am not sure this is the…", he began, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"That must be Caroline…Stefan, we are going to find Abby…if you don't want to come, don't come", Elena stated as she headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Elena headed towards the front door and opened it to reveal Bonnie and Klaus standing on the porch. "Bonnie…what…what are you doing here?" Elena asked looking from Bonnie to Klaus back to Bonnie.

"Elena, we have come to ask for your help", Klaus smiled.

"Bonnie…are you ok?" Elena asked.

Bonnie stood on the porch looking at Elena and then at Stefan standing behind her. She wasn't exactly sure why Klaus had brought her here, but somehow she realized that this was the real test of her loyalty to him.

"I'm fine", Bonnie said with confidence.

"You have blood on your shirt", Stefan moved forward looking at her.

"Elena…darling…we have come for one thing", Klaus smiled, "it appears as though after I turned your friend Tyler, I ran out of the special thing that makes my hybrids…do you remember what that is".

Bonnie looked at Klaus and then at Elena…suddenly it dawned on her, Klaus needed more of Elena's blood.

"Klaus why don't you just leave?" Stefan moved in front of Elena, "and Bonnie, if you have come to help him…you should leave too".

"Elena…do you really want to deny me?" Klaus asked.

Elena looked at Bonnie, "Bonnie please…why are you here with him?"

"Elena, are you going to allow an innocent being die because you want to be selfish?" Klaus asked.

"She is not giving you any of her blood, Klaus".

"Do you see Bonnie, do you see how selfish they are…her blood is the only thing that could possibly save Mavin from a very, very painful death and she refuses".

Bonnie looked at Klaus and then at Elena. This was the test. What happened in that bar was just a precursor to this.

Stefan stepped out onto the porch, "Leave Klaus, you are not getting anything from Elena".

"Oh but I am…Bonnie…a little help please", Klaus turned to her, "Mavin will die if he doesn't get Elena's blood".

Bonnie looked at Elena who watched her with wide eyes. She could see the look in Elena's eyes—it was a look of complete disappointment.

"Is…is there another way?" Bonnie asked.

"The only way is the doppelgangers blood, Bonnie…Mavin needs help at the moment".

Bonnie look from Klaus to Stefan and then to Elena; she didn't want to help him. She didn't want Elena to get hurt. She started to open her mouth, but felt Stefan pushing her back up against the railing and baring his fangs at her, "Let him take Elena's blood", he whispered to her as he heard Elena start to scream at Klaus.

"Stefan…I…"

"It will be ok…now throw me off of you", Stefan mumbled.

Bonnie looked at Stefan.

"Trust me, take control", Stefan whispered.

Bonnie nodded at him and thrust her hands out sending Stefan flying into the wall and onto the ground. Bonnie walked over, "Elena, let Klaus have your blood, please…someone is dying…they will die if they don't get it".

"Bonnie…how could you…", Elena shook her head, "how can you even stand beside him?"

"Would you rather I stood beside you and cater to your every whim?" Bonnie asked, "you know, like helping Stefan and Damon with the tomb or whatever and sacrificing my grandmother in the process".

"Bonnie…this is different!" Elena screeched.

"Elena, will you give him the blood or will I need to help him get it?"

"Bonnie…"

Klaus walked up behind Bonnie, "Elena, you heard Bonnie…do you want this to be easy or very, very hard?"

Elena stared at Bonnie with tears in her eyes as Bonnie fought every part of her body not to let a tear fall. "I will do it", Stefan replied, "Elena, they will get the blood and go", he said calmly.

Elena shook her head, "Just do it…", she said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Bonne watched as Klaus handed Stefan a bottle and Stefan gently bit into Elena's wrist. She watched as the blood flowed into the bottle and she felt sick. She hated this. She hated that she had to hurt Elena this way, she hated that she had to stand next to Klaus and pretend to be his willing soldier…she hated all of this.

"Now, that's it", Stefan said putting the top on the bottle and thrusting it towards Klaus.

Klaus took the bottle, "Thank you very much, we appreciate your contribution…Bonnie, we should go now…let Stefan heal Elena".

Bonnie looked at Elena who stared back at her with steely eyes, "Bonnie, I can not believe that you would believe him after what he's done to all of us", she stated through clenched teeth, "you are a different person…you are not the friend…the sister that I grew up with".

Bonnie nodded and stared directly into Elena's eyes, "Yes, because she was your puppet".

"Now, you're Klaus'?" Elena asked.

"Well no one has died close to me being with him, can I say the same being around you and the Salvatores", Bonnie countered.

"Bonnie, let's go", Klaus replied, "we are done here".

Bonnie looked at Elena who turned away from her holding her wrist as Klaus led her down the stairs. She felt the burning in her throat as the tears threatened to fall, but she willed them away. She had just made one of the biggest moves in this charade against Klaus and her heart was breaking because of it.

SSSSSS

Elena finished drinking Stefan's blood as her wrist healed and she wiped her tears, "I can't believe she just stood by him…she didn't say anything and I was sure that she would have helped him take my blood if necessary…that is not the Bonnie that I know", Elena shook her head.

Stefan rubbed her back, "She has been living with Klaus for weeks now, she's just…he has her confused…it will be ok, when she gets her memory back…"

"When Stefan…it's been weeks and she is the same, she looks at us if we're the enemies".

"She won't one day and when she gets her memory back, you know she will make sure Klaus suffers for everything he has done to you and her".

Elena wiped her eyes, "I just want Abby to come and help us".

"I know…I know", Stefan wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

SSSSSS

Bonnie was silent on the way back to the mansion, despite the occasional glances from Klaus, "I know your good nature wanted to stop you from doing many things tonight, but I know you see the bigger picture here", he replied as he drove down the dark road.

Bonnie continued to stare out of the window.

"But I want you to know, tonight you have proven that you are truly on my side…that you are loyal to our relationship and I will not forget that".

She stayed silent as Klaus pulled up into the driveway and stopped the car, "Bonnie, look at me", he said gently touching her chin causing her to turn to him, "I want you to know that I trust you".

"I thought you already trusted me", Bonnie replied.

"I do, now more than ever", he said leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips. When he pulled away, he looked at her for another moment and opened up his door.

Bonnie took a deep breath and followed him towards the front door of the mansion. When they stepped inside, Jeremiah, Tyler and Catina met them in the foyer.

"Mavin is downstairs, he only has a short amount of time", Jeremiah informed Klaus.

"Give him this…the doppelganger's blood", Klaus handed over the bottle with Elena's blood, "and Tyler, you may go".

Tyler nodded and headed out of the door as Jeremiah turned to head down to the basement.

"Is there anything that you require of me?" Catina asked.

Klaus looked at her and smiled, "Bonnie proved herself tonight, wouldn't you say?" he asked staring into Catina's eyes.

"Yes…but…"

Klaus walked over to a box on the coffee table and opened it, removing a stake, "She stood beside me tonight and chose a side".

Catina looked over at Bonnie and then at the stake. The look on her face told Bonnie that Catina was well aware of what her suspicion would cause her.

"Yes…she did…but Klaus, I only wanted to protect you…I only wanted…"

"You threatened Bonnie's life and you should say you're sorry".

Catina looked past Klaus to face Bonnie, "Sorry", she sniped.

"Not good enough", Klaus stated before thrusting the stake into Catina's chest and her body immediately shriveled and she fell to the floor.

Bonnie stood watching as Klaus stepped over Catina's body and over to her, "She will never bother you again", he replied.

Bonnie looked down at Catina. She knew that she was a threat, but Bonnie couldn't help but feel guilty over what happened, "You…you didn't have to kill her", Bonnie mumbled.

"Bonnie, she would have murdered you at some point…I could never allow that to happen", Klaus replied as he headed out of the living room calling to Jeremiah to clean up a 'mess'.

Bonnie looked down at Catina's corpse and felt the tears start to burn her eyes. Not because she cared about Catina per se, but because she knew that this was starting to become very real.

SSSSSS

Damon rolled his eyes as he picked up his cell, "No I wasn't able to find the mutt and I searched all over for him…where are you anyway?" he asked before Stefan could get a word out.

"On my way to North Carolina with Elena and Caroline, but you have a bigger problem…"

"What…other than the fact that I distinctly told you not to allow Elena and Caroline to even think about getting Abby…"

"Bonnie and Klaus, they came here tonight…they got Elena's blood".

"What do you mean they got Elena's blood…how did that happen?"

"He must have created a new hybrid and I think he was testing Bonnie".

"So what happened?"

"I told Bonnie to let it happen…she did…but you know her, she is…"

"Probably being all dramatic about it", Damon sighed, "fine…I will handle it and you handle the Abby Bennett problem".

"I will", Stefan said hanging up.

Damon looked at his phone and marched over to the chair picking up his leather jacket and heading out of the boarding house.

SSSSSS

Bonnie stood under the spray of the shower as she ran her hands through her wet hair. She just wanted to stay under the water for as long as she could…long enough to wash off everything that she witnessed a couple of hours ago. She could still the female werewolf's face as she fell to the ground lifeless after Klaus ripped out her heart. She could still see Catina looking at Klaus with a look of devotion as well as fear, when she knew that he was about to kill her and finally, she could see Elena looking at her with a look of pure hurt as she stood next to Klaus on the Gilbert porch.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she for a few moments before shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. She looked in the mirror and wiped some of the condensation off, she could look at herself in the mirror now, but she wondered—would she be able to do the same in a couple of months?

Bonnie wrapped her towel around her body and entered the bedroom, where a hand quickly clasped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her body, "Don't scream…but we need a spell, so that your boyfriend can't hear", Damon whispered in her ear.

Bonnie closed her eyes and mumbled a quick spell and also locked the door, "What are you doing here?" she asked wrapping the towel around her body tighter and turning around to face him, "and did you have to scare me like that!"

"Sorry…I couldn't exactly ask the butler to announce me".

"Let me get dressed", Bonnie said snatching a t-shirt and some shirts off of her bed and heading into the bathroom.

Damon watched as she disappeared into the bathroom closing the door. He had to chuckle, it was actually pretty funny to scare her when she only had a towel…and to see her in only a towel.

When Bonnie walked back into the room, Damon started talking, "Well Stefan called me and said that you and Klaus played Elena a visit…and do you remember the texts earlier, I had to make sure you didn't do anything stupid and drop the plan".

"Is Elena alright? Did Stefan say if she hated me…I wanted to do something, but…"

"But you had to keep up appearances, we all get it".

"Elena probably doesn't", Bonnie frowned, "tonight was not good Damon…he killed two people in front of me and then there was Elena and her blood…"

"But everything is fine, Elena is fine and you survived, because I have no doubt that if you would have displayed any disloyalty tonight he would have snapped your neck", Damon replied.

Bonnie blinked as she looked at Damon, "Do you think that he would have really killed me?"

"Oh I know he would have, but you did all that you were required and you are surviving…you probably have Klaus right where you want him now".

"I still don't know…"

"Trust me, you have him", Damon interrupted her.

"How can you be so sure?"

Damon smirked, "You are still alive".

"So where is Elena…is she ok?"

"She's fine", Damon replied making sure that he mentioned nothing about Elena and Caroline's plan to bring Abby Bennett to town.

"I don't want her to hate me…I really don't…she and Caroline are pretty much all I have here", Bonnie frowned.

"She won't hate you…"

"I stood there while he threatened to take her blood".

"She knows that Klaus has been misleading you, trust me…she does not hate you".

Bonnie nodded, "I just hope that when all is said and done, that she can forgive me".

"She will".

"How can you be so sure?"

"If she can forgive me for all that I've done, she will forgive you", Damon answered.

"Elena is good at forgiving".

"What about you?" Damon asked looking at Bonnie, "this little thing we have going on, does it mean that you forgive me?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Forgive you?"

"For almost killing Emily while she was in your body…for what happened to your grandmother…"

Bonnie felt her heart twist as Damon looked at her with a look that almost looked remorseful, "I guess at some point forgiveness just wasn't important anymore", Bonnie shrugged, "I realize that we have to work together and whether or not I forgive you doesn't matter…"

Damon nodded.

"I don't want to kill you anymore if that's any comfort?" Bonnie smirked.

"I kind of figured that…you know Judgey, they say that there's a thin line between love and hate…so if you don't hate me anymore…"

"Don't you dare say it", Bonnie cut him off.

"You can admit it…its only us, we're all alone…you can admit that you are starting to like me just a little", Damon walked over to her.

"Why would I admit something so inaccurate?" Bonnie turned to him with a smile.

"Is it really inaccurate?" he closed the space between them staring into her emerald eyes.

"Yes", she looked up at him.

"Hmm…", he said.

"Hmm what?" she asked.

Damon smiled, "Why is your heart beating soo fast?"

"It is not", Bonnie stated as she willed her heart to slow down.

Damon grinned as he took his hand and placed it gently on Bonnie's chest as he felt her heart beat, "Whatever you are trying to do is not working".

"Damon…what are you doing?" Bonnie asked almost breathless as she felt as if some of the air was being sucked out of the room.

"I don't know…", Damon began.

"Then please stop…", Bonnie said starting to walk away from him.

"But I've wanted to do this for awhile", Damon said before grabbing her arm, pulling her closer to him and placing a searing kiss on her.

**Well that was unexpected…and what will be the fall out? How will Bonnie react to that and why did Damon do it? All answers…next chapter. **

**Please show your love/like…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for the comments and I see that you all kind of liked he kiss. ;-p**

**Well now, Bonnie and Damon will be maneuvering around that and also there's Klaus. Interesting stuff all around. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie felt like the room was spinning as she stood motionless as Damon's lips caressed hers. A million thoughts flew through her mind, but one stood out 'His lips were soft'. She felt his hands moving up and down her torso and when she felt his hands grip the sides of shirt, she broke the kiss absolutely breathless and grabbed both of his hands, "Dam…Damon…stop", she said moving away from him touching her swollen lips and looking at him, "what was that?"

Damon blinked for a few moments. He didn't expect to kiss the witch just then, but he had felt _something_ building over the last couple of weeks and he had to do something. He had figured that he would kiss her and get it out of his system, but kissing her…well…it doesn't exactly curb any feelings…desires…or whatever it could be describe as that he felt for the witch at the moment.

"Damon…why did you do that?" Bonnie asked grabbing his arm.

"Because…", he began, "well…I wanted to rattle you a bit".

"Rattle me…by kissing me out of the blue, for what reason?"

"Look…it was just a kiss, no big deal…you know, like the kiss between you and Klaus".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe you…does this have something with Elena and Stefan…did you like try to kiss her again or something and she turned you down…"

"No…this has nothing to do with Elena".

"This? There's a _this_?" Bonnie asked.

"Look…just forget about it…it was nothing", Damon shrugged, "keep your eyes open around here and I will check in with you soon".

"Damon…", Bonnie said as he turned around to head towards the window.

"What?" he asked without turning around.

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something but a knock on the door interrupted her and she turned around, "Bonnie, are you ok in there?" Klaus voice drifted through the door.

Bonnie turned to look towards the window and noticed that Damon was gone, "I'm fine…umm…", Bonnie began as she lifted a perfume bottle off of the dresser and broke it sending the perfume all over her body and in the air. She figured that Klaus would be able to smell Damon, so she needed to do something, "crap…one minute…", she walked over to the door and opened it.

Klaus stared at her for a few moments and then wrinkled his nose, "What happened?"

"I was a little clumsy with my perfume…", she frowned, "I was being lazy, I did a spell and it kind of went wrong…I guess, I'm still a little shaken up about what happened tonight".

Klaus nodded, "I just wanted to check on you, I know tonight was very intense and you are not used to witnessing a war between supernaturals".

"I know, but I guess I am getting used to it…sometimes, I guess there's a reason why my mind won't allow me to remember what my life was like before I was attacked in the woods".

"Maybe…but you don't think I'm a monster do you, please tell me that you know that everything that I have done is to protect you and myself".

Bonnie stared into Klaus eyes. The eyes of the monster that would not hesitate to end her life if she crossed him in any way and she smiled, "I know that everything you have done has been for my benefit and for yours, I know that you would never hurt me…not like Elena and the Salvatores have".

"And I never will".

"Did Catina believe the same?" Bonnie asked walking away from him.

"Bonnie…"

"Klaus, I know that you and Catina had some type of relationship…I could see it in her eyes when she looked at you, that is why she threatened me and you killed her…you did away with her so easily".

"Catina was a servant to me, nothing more".

"Did she know that…am I nothing more than a servant?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow looking at him.

Klaus smiled and touched Bonnie's cheek, "You and I both know you are soo much more than that, with one look you could probably bring me to my knees…how could you ever be just a servant to me?"

Bonnie placed her hand over his and dropped it walking away from him, "Thank you and I hope that I am not as disposable as Catina was".

"I promise you, you are not", Klaus said from behind her.

"Good", Bonnie replied looking in the mirror as Klaus stood in back of her.

SSSSSS

Damon entered his bedroom after leaving Klaus' mansion and stripped off his leather jacket. He could still taste the witch on his lips. He didn't expect to grab her the way he did and plant one on her, but he had never been one to control his impulses.

"Damon…", Elena's voice said from the doorway of his bedroom.

Damon turned around and looked at her as she walked inside, "I just had to come see you", she stated.

"Why…where's Stefan?"

"Do you really care?" Elena smirked as she moved closer to him.

Damon looked past her towards the door, "Is this a joke?"

Elena smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek, "No…not at all…its something like a dream", she said leaning up and placing her lips on his.

Damon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. As his lips danced with hers, he felt her hands travel up to his hair and felt her fingers running through his locks. He moved his hands up and down her back.

"Damon…", she whispered in his ear…only her voice wasn't hers any more.

He broke the kiss and suddenly realized that he was not with Elena, but with Bonnie. He took a few moments looking at her as her emerald eyes clouded over. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

He stared at her for a few moments before taking one arm and lifting her up off of the floor and threw her down on the bed straddling her. She giggled as he bent down and captured her lips in hungry kisses.

"What do you want Damon?" she whispered in his ear as she lifted his shirt over his head.

He looked down and before he could answer, she disappeared in front of his eyes.

Damon quickly opened his eyes and realized that he was in the middle of his bed…alone…and the sun was shining through the window, "What the hell?" he whispered before collapsing back down onto his pillow.

SSSSSS

Bonnie stood in the middle of the coffins in the basement looking around. Between Klaus and Damon the previous night, sleep was something that didn't exactly come easy. She was stuck between disbelief where Damon was concerned, confusion where Klaus was concerned and frustration that she had no idea what to do with these coffins. If she opened them, Klaus' family would be free and if they were anything like him, Mystic Falls would become a buffet for them.

Every time she closed her eyes the night before, she replayed the kiss with Damon over and over in her mind. She knew that he was going to do something, she just wasn't sure what. It was weird…very weird. Sure he had leered at her before, but that was Damon…he liked to leer and make people uncomfortable.

The kiss…she had to admit was nice, but was she turning into some vampire whisperer? First Klaus and now Damon? Was she giving off some kind of pheromones that said, 'Come kiss me please, Vampire?' And why was it that all of the borderline psycho ones were falling for her? Or not falling…she had no idea what Damon was doing. He had spent the better part of his time in Mystic Falls chasing after Katherine and now, he was chasing after Elena. She would not allow that kiss last night to have her believe for one second that Damon was attracted her in any way beyond someone that he was curious about.

"How are you doing?" Klaus asked entering the basement.

"Not very well, I still can't figure out how to open these coffins…was it a Bennett witch who sealed the coffins?"

"I am not sure, but I guess not if you can not find it in the grimoire".

"Weird…how did you escape this fate?" Bonnie asked turning to him.

"I missed that family meeting", he smirked.

Bonnie smirked back, "I'm sure".

"But I am sure that you will figure out something".

Bonnie looked at him, "To reunite you with your family, I will do whatever I need to".

"I believe you and I want to talk with you about something in particular".

"What?"

"You're afraid of me", he stated.

Bonnie looked around at the coffins surrounding them, "I'm not afraid exactly".

"Then what are you?"

"Can we not talk about this surrounded by coffins?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus smiled, "Sorry…follow me…"

Bonnie picked up the grimoire from the floor and followed Klaus up the stairs out of the basement. When they reached upstairs, he closed the basement door and locked it, "Come", he ushered toward the living room.

Bonnie walked towards the living as her thoughts ran rapid and took a seat on the couch. Klaus joined her, "Bonnie, I know that this is all new to you…it may be a little overwhelming, but I want you to know that I am here to protect you and it's not just because you have shown your loyalty, but mostly because you are a beautiful young woman and I don't think you have realized that yet…you have unimaginable power coursing through your veins and I want you to know that it is only a portion as to why I am attracted to you".

Bonnie felt the temperature in the room shoot up. While Klaus was saying all the right words, she felt like this was some kind of dream—there was no way that she had Klaus saying these things to her and Damon kissing her the night before. This kind of thing only happened to Elena and Caroline, not to her.

"Should I not say these things to you?" Klaus asked searching her eyes.

"Um…yes…I mean…no", Bonnie stood up tucking her hair nervously behind her ear, "I mean…thank you, I'm just not…"

"Not used to hearing things like that…I understand, you were often eclipsed by Elena and Caroline, but that is because people are blind to what you possess Bonnie".

"And you're not blind to it?"

"No…not at all".

Bonnie looked at him, "I believe that and thank you for making me feel special".

Klaus smiled, "I hope that I can convince you not to be fearful of me any longer".

"I'm not…its just, this is all new to me…that's all".

Klaus reached over and placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb before placing his lips on hers. She breathed out as she felt his hands moving towards her neck to pull her closer. "Kl…Klaus…", Bonnie breathed breaking the kiss, "I have to go to the University library and do some research…I'm sorry to end this suddenly, but…I don't know if you know this…", Bonnie said moving over, "this is just new to me and I don't know how exactly to react here".

Klaus smiled and nodded, "I understand…how about I start to properly court you?"

"Court me?"

"Yes, I believe you would say date you…so how about I make dinner plans, there will be no blood…no fighting…just two people having dinner", Klaus promised.

"Ok, well I guess I should go…I think there may be some things in the occult department of the library to help me open the coffins".

"Well do you need Jeremiah to come with you?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie smirked, "You saw me last night, do you think I need a bodyguard".

Klaus stood up as Bonnie rose from the couch, "My mistake", he stated.

She smiled as she watched him way out of the room and then her mouth turned into a straight line. Somehow, she felt as if she was losing control of a couple of things…

SSSSSS

Damon entered the old musty basement in the crevices of the Anthropology Building at Mystic Falls University. He looked around in disgust as he looked at all of the dusty books. Who knew that this would be dirty work helping the witch? Well dirty…and confusing. As soon as he opened his eyes earlier that morning, he began to replay his kiss with Bonnie and his dream over and over in his head. He wasn't sure what his feelings for the witch were for the moment, but he knew that it wasn't feelings of someone who was ten seconds from ripping her throat out anymore—but she also wasn't someone that he didn't want to have in his world. These feelings surfaced from out of nowhere and he wasn't exactly pleased with them to say the least.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked suddenly appearing in front of him carrying three old books in her arms.

"Judgey…what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm trying to search these books to see if there is anything about opening coffins…"

Damon looked around at the dozens of books and then back at Bonnie, "And what makes you think that this place has a book to help".

Bonnie looked up at the shelf and touched a book brushing off dust to read the title, "Well when my Grams passed away, they moved some of her books down here…so…I was thinking maybe…", she shrugged.

Damon felt a tinge of guilt as soon as she mentioned her grandmother and then he noticed how she was somewhat avoiding looking at him. He sighed, he knew that things would get weird between them, "Ok…let's talk about last night…"

She froze and looked at him, "Damon…"

"Ok, first…I know that you weren't expecting me to kiss you…"

"You mean maul me…no".

Damon blinked, "I did not maul you, I _kissed_ you".

"You grabbed me and basically planted your lips on mine for some unknown reason and then let me go and ran away", Bonnie turned away from him.

"I did not run away, your boyfriend was knocking on the door", Damon snorted.

Bonnie turned around, "Are you serious…wait…why did you kiss me last night?"

Damon shrugged, "You were there…I was there…I felt like it".

Bonnie's eyes bugged out, "You kissed me because you felt like it…why…because you got tired of kissing Elena with no reciprocation…have you formed some kind of rivalry with Klaus in your head?"

"Look…obviously, my kissing you was a complete mistake and you didn't like it…"

"I most certainly did not like it", Bonnie folded her arms.

"Oh you didn't like it?"

"No".

"Then why were you gasping for breaths afterwards".

"Because you tried to suck the life out of me".

"Oh really?"

"Yes…really".

Damon raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe you…you let me get pretty far there…", Damon moved closer to her, "I think I halfway had your shirt off before…"

"Stop…stop!" Bonnie put her hands over her ears, "I don't want to hear anymore of your gross exaggeration of what happened last night…you caught me off guard and I was stunned".

"Don't get many kisses like that, huh?"

"Shut up Damon", she walked away from him.

"But did you like it?" he asked walking up behind her.

She turned to look directly into his eyes, "No", she remarked coolly, "and besides all of that, you are in love with Elena and I have no interest in being a consolation prize".

"Oh right…the whole Jeremy-Anna thing", Damon nodded with faux concern.

"You know, I really hate you and sometimes I wonder if I am completely out of my mind to even trust you with what I am doing with Klaus…do me a favor, don't kiss me again", she snapped.

"You know, when you get all angry and self righteous…you have an aura about you…"

"Damon…", Bonnie sighed, "what is this?"

"What do _you_ think this is?"

"I honestly don't know because I know that we could barely stand each other a couple of months ago and suddenly you are kissing me and…"

"And you're not hating it", Damon supplied.

"I'm not attracted to you".

"Oh no?"

"Yes".

"Yes, you are attracted to me?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Damon…stop!" she stomped her foot, "this doesn't make any sense, we have never looked at each other with more than contempt and now I find it hard to believe that you are suddenly attracted to me when you have consistently been all about Elena".

"Elena's not around and besides all of that, I have consistently chosen you over Elena since all of this began".

"Right", Bonnie scoffed.

"Do you know how much crap I've endured because I've been trying to keep them from getting close to you or _saving_ you…she basically hates me and I am doing this to protect you".

"Because you know in the end that Elena will be safe if Klaus is gone".

"Bonnie, how many times do I have to tell you that its not just about that".

"Then what is it about?" Bonnie asked, "because you have never gave me any indication that you see me as anything more than an expendable member of the gang".

"You are not expendable".

"Ok".

"You're not".

"Fine…so you won't kiss me again, right…I already have Klaus kissing me, I don't need you confusing me".

"If you didn't like me, you wouldn't be confused…the kiss would mean absolutely nothing and you would have mind wammied me as soon as it happened".

"You have no idea what you are talking about".

"You just don't want to admit that something is going on between us…it may be a purely physical thing, but something is definitely going on", Damon moved closer to her.

"Damon…", she warned him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"This…can not happen because we barely like each other and we have to like more about each other than just kissing each other at inopportune times".

"Inopportune times?"

"Yes".

"Like now", Damon moved closer to her and cornered her up against one of the bookcase.

"Damon…don't you dare…"

"Don't I dare do what?" he asked looking down at her with both arms closing her in.

Bonnie looked at Damon and she swore that there was some kind of spell at work, but she felt something radiating between them, "I…I need to go", Bonnie said ducking under his arms and picking up some books, "we can meet up again soon…"

"If that's what you want", Damon smirked.

"Yes, that is what I want", Bonnie packed her bag and headed out of the basement.

Damon shook his head as his cell began to vibrate in his pocket, "Abby refused to come", Stefan stated on the other end.

"A pitiful mother to the end", Damon scoffed, "so I see your job was actually easy".

"Not exactly, Elena and Caroline didn't exactly want to take no for an answer, but Abby was adamant".

"I see and are you on your way back?"

"Yes, Elena and Caroline are in the store picking up some things".

"Well that is one bullet dodged".

"How's Bonnie doing?" Stefan asked, "Klaus tested her and after what happened with Elena, I know that she had to second guess this plan".

"I reassured her that Elena will forgive her for everything she's done".

"Good…I knew that she was ready to break".

"Well she didn't and she won't".

"You have a lot of faith in her, you two have come a long way", Stefan replied amused.

Damon thought back to the kiss the night before, "You have no idea".

SSSSSS

Bonnie hopped into her car and felt her heart beat which was beating rapidly; none of this made any sense to her. Damon had kissed her and she didn't hate it. She didn't want to make his head explode, she didn't want to set him on fire, she in fact, wanted to kiss her again. The truth was, when she wasn't thinking of how rude, disgusting and evil he was, she did wonder what it would be like to be the object of someone like Damon's desires. It wasn't like she had some kind of weird fascination with crazy vampires, but she was a normal girl (in a way) and she had to begrudgingly admit that Damon had a certain appeal…and he was a good kisser.

"What is wrong with you Bonnie?" she whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned against the headrest sighing.

**Abby refused to come…bullet dodged?**

**The feelings between Bonnie and Damon are unexpected…what happens now?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading and commenting, I appreciate you taking the time to read my little fic. Klaus and Bonnie…Damon and Bonnie…things are about to get very interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Is there a reason why we are eating here?" Bonnie asked looking around the slightly crowded Mystic Grill. She figured that Klaus would pick a place that would not be crawling with people that she knew or run the risk of running into any of the gang—or she rather, prayed that he wouldn't. After what happened on the Gilbert porch the other night, she wanted to have some time away from making the types of decisions she had to make that night.

"I thought that it would be nice to eat somewhere that you are familiar with".

"Well I don't really remember this place or many places for that matter…", Bonnie shrugged.

"But it will come back to you one day…will it not?"

"I would like to think so, but the more I think about everything…between what you say and just the feelings I get when I'm around Elena and everyone else, I just feel like…I shouldn't remember whatever happened in the past…it wasn't that great in the first place".

The waiter chose that moment to walk over and take their orders, Bonnie ordered her usual burger and fries, while Klaus ordered the same. She was momentarily stunned, "You eat food?" she asked as the waiter walked away.

"Only to keep up appearances", he winked.

Bonnie shook her head with a slight smile.

Klaus nodded, "But you believe me about our friendship?"

"I do…but I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"How we actually became friends…if everything is true and you hurt my friends…killed Elena's Aunt Jenna, why would I give you a second look in the friend department, if I was so devoted to them why would I associate myself with you?"

"Because I respected you for your abilities and never took advantage of them…sure, we were adversaries at one time—but I respect your powers and I know that they should not be abused based on certain whims".

"And that was good enough for me to basically turn my back on my friends?"

"Well you watched them continuously defend Damon's actions and in some instances just brush it aside, such as when he attacked you in the woods, they flat out denied that it ever happened despite your insistence that it did", Klaus went on, "I understand Stefan taking his side, family is everything…but Caroline and Elena? They were your best friends…why would they believe him over you?"

Bonnie sat back. Even though this was all a charade, it was interesting to her that Elena and Caroline did believe Damon over her. She did look as if she was attacked and she was adamant that Damon had committed the attack, but they still believed him. She wanted to be surprised, but she wasn't.

"Bonnie…are you ok?"

"I'm fine…I was just thinking that you may have a point".

"But do not worry about them, I believe that you showed them that you chose a side and that side was not theirs".

The waiter walked over and placed their drinks in front of them and then walked away.

"I just…I don't know…I don't like having gaps, but…"

"But…?" Klaus coaxed her.

"Sometimes I think my life now is much simpler than my life before I was attacked".

"I hope it is, I don't want any harm to come to you Bonnie".

She nodded, "Tell me, what is your interest in me…you said that we were just friends before, so what has changed?"

"I will admit that we weren't as close as we are now when we became more than adversaries, but I have always found you attractive…you were always someone that showed more bravery than someone should at your age or even your stature…that is intriguing and very attractive to someone like me. I also believe that your devotion to your friends stopped any feelings from developing between us and now, I realize that you are more open to certain things now".

"So you think that I am attracted to you as more than a friend?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus reached across the table and took her hand in his, "Oh I know you are", he caressed her hand with his thumb.

"You're awfully confident…"

"You have no idea how quickly your heartbeat speeds up when I touch you…I can hear it…it echoes in my ears".

Bonnie withdrew her hand as she felt her face get hot. She didn't like this…she didn't like the way Klaus was reading her or what he made her wonder about.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No…", she shook her head and then breathed out, "yes…I'm just not…"

"Used to this attention?"

"Yes…I mean, I've had boyfriends", Bonnie rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"But none that actually hear the effect he has on you?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Can we change the subject?"

"What do you want to discuss?"

"The coffins...", Bonnie began, but stopped as the waiter placed their food on the table, smiled and walked away, "when I open them, what are you going to do…what will your family members do? Because while I understand that they are important to you, I don't want Mystic Falls to turn into some kind of buffet for them".

"My family have been daggered for hundreds of years, I doubt that they will stay in Mystic Falls for long…Mystic Falls is a nice…", Klaus looked around at the townies gathered in the restaurant, "quaint town, but this is not the center of the world".

"But they will have to feed, won't they?"

"Bonnie, are you having second thoughts about helping me?"

"No…no…I just want to know that if I help you things won't turn bad here…I may not remember people here, but I do know that they are innocent for the most part and I don't want to see people murdered", Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie, you have my word that I will not allow my family to destroy the town you love so dearly", Klaus stated.

Bonnie looked into his eyes. She didn't believe him, but she could admit it silently that she wanted to.

SSSSS

Damon stepped into Bonnie's room at Klaus' mansion. Apparently a side effect of being a hybrid made you pretty dumb in the vampire department. If any of the hybrids were worth anything, they would have heard him enter Bonnie's room…but so far…nothing. He looked around for a few moments. He didn't like the way things were left earlier in the library, he wanted to get some things out of his system—including this weird attraction that he suddenly had for the witch.

He walked around looking at what she actually had in the room…nothing much…spell books, she had some clothes lying around and some school books. She hadn't brought any pictures from the Bennett house, very surprising.

Damon picked up one of the spell books and plopped down on her bed settling down. Sure, he was taking a chance by waiting in her room, but he was sick of waiting for her to contact him, he wanted to see some things for himself.

He heard Bonnie's heels clicking in the hallway and he also heard Klaus speaking to her and her giggle as they made their way towards her room.

'Why exactly are they making their way to her room?' Damon thought to himself as he jumped up from the bed and headed towards her closet.

Bonnie had mentioned to him that she had put a spell on him to leave his scent undetected by Klaus and he hoped that it had worked. He peered through a crack in the closet and watched as Bonnie and Klaus entered the room.

"I hope that you enjoyed dinner", Klaus replied walking over to her.

"I did...it was nice, nothing weird…just two friends eating and talking, except when we discussed the coffins", Bonnie smiled.

"Well…maybe one day, it won't be just two friends", he replied reaching up and touching her cheek.

Damon blanched inside of the closet.

"Maybe", Bonnie smiled as Klaus returned her smile and moved closer.

"Sir", Mavin said from the doorway, "we are late…"

Klaus stared at Bonnie for a few moments and then sighed, "I have to go, I will be back later…you will be ok here".

Bonnie nodded as Klaus turned and left the room. She shook her head as he headed over to the door and closed it behind him. She reached for the bottom of her t-shirt and raised it over her head. As she threw the shirt on the floor, she noticed Damon standing in front of her.

"Damon…what in the hell…", she shrieked snatching the shirt up off of the floor covering herself, "what are you doing here!" she whispered.

"What were you doing with him a couple of minutes ago…"

"With Klaus?" Bonnie asked slipping her shirt over her head as Damon took a moment to admire her caramel skin that was suddenly covered by the shirt.

"Yes…with Klaus".

"We had dinner and that was it".

"Well it didn't sound like that".

"Damon, what are you doing here…you know that this place is crawling with Klaus' hybrids and they could come up here at any time…"

"But they didn't…they're dumb", Damon snorted, "and thanks to your spell, Klaus can't smell me in the room…or…on you".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Ok, so what are you doing here…I thought we spoke enough in the library earlier".

"What's going on with Klaus?"

"Nothing Damon…he likes me…I don't like him too much".

"So you say".

"Oh my god…Damon, please don't do this right now", Bonnie ran her hands through her hair and headed for her bathroom, "I am trying to juggle this plan, Klaus…I don't have time to also juggle you too".

"Juggle me…you have to juggle me?" Damon asked following her inside the bathroom and standing behind her as she looked in the mirror.

"Damon…you know what I mean", she replied putting her hair into a ponytail, "I am trying to play this game as well as I can, but things are definitely complicated".

"Why?"

"Because you are kissing me…Klaus is kissing me…and I am running out of time, I can't stall for too long".

"Then why don't I just stop kissing you", Damon replied.

"Ok…"

"Ok?"

"Yes, ok".

"You know Witch, you are soo frustrating…and now you're infiltrating my dreams".

Bonnie turned to face him, "What kind of dreams are you having about me?" she raised an eyebrow.

Damon shrugged, "Just dreams…nothing out of the ordinary…you know, just you and Elena both wanting me and all".

Bonnie 's mouth dropped and she blinked at Damon, "You are disgusting".

"Hey…they are dreams, I can't control my dreams".

"Oh I am sure", Bonnie replied shaking her head, "so what are you having some sick threesome with us…my god…I'm surprised Caroline is not involved".

"Caroline was just someone I used to get laid and for info…", Damon scoffed.

"You really are disgusting", Bonnie answered.

"It's not like that…well…not exactly".

"I don't want to know".

"Look…it's not what you are thinking, the dreams are PG…well mostly".

Bonnie sighed and leaned up against the counter, "Damon, why are you here?"

"Because I want to keep an eye on you and I don't want you to dig a hole with Klaus that you can't get out of because an obsessed vampire is never a good one".

"And you would know from experience".

"Of course", Damon answered, "and I hate to admit it, but right now…you are the only one that I can be straight with at the moment. Elena and Caroline have been at the boarding house every day and keeping them from turning this operation into a disaster is starting to weigh down on me".

Bonnie's face softened, "You are taking a lot of heat because of all of this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea".

"I'm sorry…I should have left you out of this, but I knew that I needed help".

"And you came to me".

Bonnie nodded, "I did…you were really the only option".

"Well that's a nice thing to hear from a woman…'you were the only option'".

Bonnie chuckled, "I didn't mean it like that".

"How did you mean it then?" Damon whispered.

Bonnie shook her head as she watched Damon bend down towards her and for some reason she didn't move away. His lips connected with hers and she stood there as he kissed her. She stood there as he continued to kiss her and his hands went on her waist and lifted her up onto the bathroom counter. She sat on the bathroom counter as they continued to kiss and his moved his body in between her legs. Her mind raced in a hundred directions as he kissed her, but she couldn't stop…she didn't want to stop…and then she realized that she needed to breathe.

"Damon…", she breathed breaking away, "we have to stop…"

"Why?" he asked looking at her.

"Because this doesn't make any sense".

"Does it have to?"

"Yes…we hated each other, we don't get along…we only became frenemies because of the need to save Elena…" she breathed as his hands traveled up and down her torso.

"And somewhere along the line, some attraction developed…"

"You still love Elena", Bonnie argued.

"Are you sure about that…because I'm not sure I do anymore".

"Damon…"

"Why won't you just relax?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because this is not the time for us to get weird…I like being frenemies with you…it works out fine and its not complicated".

"Is there a part of you that wants me Bonnie?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked into Damon's blue eyes and she could almost get lost in them. She wanted to say 'No'; there was no way that Bonnie Bennett could feel any type of feelings for Damon Salvatore. It wasn't logical, it didn't make a bit of sense and it was almost against nature.

"Your hesitance tells me all I need to know", Damon replied as he grabbed her cheeks and began kissing her.

"Damon…stop…stop…", she said as she fought every instinct not to continue kissing him.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked stopping himself from kissing her and staring into the emerald eyes that were deeply conflicted.

Bonnie looked at Damon and suddenly felt herself with the inability to speak, "I will take that as a 'no'", Damon replied as he crashed his lips into hers.

Bonnie felt his hands move to the button on her jeans and her hands instantly shot out to stop him, "We can't do this", she breathed in between his kisses.

"Yes we can…get it out of our systems and then we can go back to the way things were", Damon said moving towards her neck.

'Get it out of our systems', Bonnie thought and suddenly she felt a slight wave of hurt come over her as she pushed him away, "You know what…I think you should go", Bonnie said sliding off of the counter.

"Go…"

"Yes and I don't think you should ever come back here unless I ask you to or request your presence".

"Bonnie…what happened…are you getting all witchy emotional on me?" Damon asked.

Bonnie concentrated for a few moments causing Damon to grab the side of his head, "Oh…come on…", he winced.

"Get out", she stated simply before walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

Damon felt the pain lessen as he looked towards the bedroom where Bonnie was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed looking away from him. He stood up and walked out of the bathroom, "Bonnie, I don't know what just happened in there but…"

"I will let you know if anything changes", Bonnie stated not looking at him.

"I'm sure you will…I'm sure you will", Damon mumbled as he headed out of the window.

Bonnie looked towards the window as she felt her throat start to burn and she hated it. The fact that her throat was burning and she felt the familiar sting in her eyes, it meant that she actually wanted Damon to like her just a little bit…or at least…wanted him to want her…and she wasn't sure if it made her feel sick or pathetic or both.

SSSSSS

The next morning, Bonnie left the house with little conversation with Klaus and drove herself to school. Between Klaus and Damon, she was ready to set multiple vampires on fire. When she reached her locker, she couldn't help but replay the kisses that she shared with Damon in the bathroom the previous night and then there was the fact that he stated in an oh so nice way that he wanted to 'do it, to get it out of their systems'…because of course, he needed to get whatever he felt for her out of his system as soon as possible. Of course, he could spend years and years not getting Katherine out of his system and months with Elena in his system, but when it came to her…he needed to rush and get her out of his system…what a bastard!

Bonnie slammed her locker door and began to forcefully put her books in her bag.

When she walked into Alaric's class a couple of moments later, she noticed Elena and Caroline sitting in their usual seats talking. For some reason, a feeling of absolute annoyance came over her as she trudged to her empty seat next to Elena.

"Hi Bonnie", Elena greeted her.

"Hey Bonnie", Caroline chirped.

"Hi", Bonnie stated evenly as she began to remove her books and focused on what Alaric was writing on the board.

Over the past couple of weeks, she had been pretending to be annoyed with her friends and at this point, as she sat in this classroom she wasn't sure she was pretending anymore.

SSSSSSS

"Ok…we need to talk", Damon said sitting across from Stefan in the kitchen, "and by the way, why aren't you at good ole Robert Lee?"

"I had a rough night…what do you want to talk about?" Stefan asked looking at him.

"I kissed Bonnie".

Stefan put his paper down and stared at Damon before rolling his eyes, "You are unbelievable".

"Look…I didn't expect it to happen, it just did…a couple of times".

"A couple of times, what is wrong with you…she is playing a dangerous game with Klaus and what…you decided to enter the game too…what is wrong with you, do you want her to end up dead?"

"No…it just happened".

"Ok…well you need to stop it from happening again".

"Well I think that may have already happened", Damon frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of offended her last night, I think and she's not too happy with me…I think she has basically cut me out of the plan".

"What did you do?" Stefan asked standing up and walking over to Damon.

"I'm only telling you this because I think you could possibly get her to see reason…ok, I kissed her and we were getting a little hot and heavy and I told her that we should probably just continue to kiss and do other things so we can get it out of our systems".

Stefan looked at Damon with a blank stare, "Good going there Damon…you're lucky she didn't set you on fire", Stefan replied, "and now, I really can't help you…only you can get yourself out of this mess".

"And how do I do that without her making my head explode".

"How do you feel about Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

Damon poured a cup of blood and sipped, "No comment".

"Well you better have some comments, because we can not leave Bonnie alone to deal with Klaus…so you better get back on her good side", Stefan replied.

SSSSSSS

Bonnie walked out to the football field dressed in her practice uniform for the first time in weeks. "Bonnie, I didn't know you still wanted to be on the squad", Caroline walked over smiling.

"Why would I walk away from the squad?" Bonnie asked tying her sneakers, "this is senior year".

"Well you haven't been to practice since you…", Elena began.

"Since I was attacked in the woods", Bonnie finished.

"Yes…since you were attacked", Elena answered.

"Well it doesn't matter, we missed you", Caroline wrapped her arm around Bonnie.

"Thanks…good to know someone did".

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elena asked.

"It doesn't mean anything…let's practice, the game on Friday is a big one…", Caroline butted in.

"It means that I don't think Elena cares much if I'm on the squad or not, afterall…I can't do any witchy spells being on the squad", Bonnie remarked sarcastically.

Elena's eyes bugged out as Caroline gasped.

"Bonnie we are friends and we have been friends before you even knew about your powers", Elena replied.

"Yes, we have…but our friendship changed when the Salvatores entered town and your entire world began to center around them".

"That is not true".

"Not true…it is true…from everything I can gather, Caroline and I have suffered from your association with them and not once have you severed your ties with them…have you?"

"Bonnie, its not that simple".

"It _is_ that simple, my Grams died because of them…Caroline is a vampire because of them…and last but not least, you don't even believe me when I say that Damon attacked me in the woods".

"But he claims he didn't…"

"And what makes him more trustworthy than me!" Bonnie exploded, "is it because you are afraid to go against him…you may lose some of his attention if you actually showed some hate towards him?"

"No…that is not it at all…I believe that Klaus has you so turned around that you don't know what's the truth anymore", Elena fired back, "but despite how mean you have been, Caroline and I have tried everything to help you".

"Mean…I've been mean…is that because I haven't taken everything you guys have said as gospel?"

"You aligned yourself with Klaus, you stood by and watched as he threatened to take my blood…as I said before, you are not the Bonnie that I remember".

"And I am very happy that I am not", Bonnie snapped, "that Bonnie was a puppet for you and the Salvatores…I am not that girl anymore…I refuse to be and I also refuse to be the Bonnie that stands in the background while you are worshipped and get all of the attention…you know what, I am done with this".

Bonnie turned to walk away from the field but suddenly stopped as she noticed someone standing at the edge of the track. She stood motionless as the person walked towards her.

SSSSSS

Stefan and Damon got out of Damon's car and headed towards the football field, "Elena texted me that Bonnie showed up for practice, you can talk to her…get her to forgive you or at least not hate you", Stefan replied as they turned the corner.

"Who is that?" Damon asked as he pointed to Bonnie and the person standing in front of her.

SSSSSS

"Bonnie…".

Bonnie stood dumbfounded in the middle of the field staring.

"Look at you…so grown up…"

Bonnie shook her head as the person reached out and touched her cheek. Bonnie slapped the hand down, "Stay away from me", she spat out as she pushed past the person and headed off of the field.

Elena and Caroline were joined by Stefan and Damon, "Is that…who I think it is?" Damon asked.

"She came…she really came", Caroline smiled.

Damon looked at Abby Bennett staring at Bonnie as she marched away and headed towards the parking lot where Bonnie was heading towards her car. "Go after her", Stefan whispered.

Damon nodded and took off towards the parking lot as Abby Bennett walked over to Elena, Caroline and Stefan, "You asked me to come here to help my daughter…I'm here", Abby shrugged.

SSSSSS

Bonnie rushed to her car so quickly that she could barely catch her breath as she fished for her keys and then realized that she didn't have them. "Stupid…stupid…stupid!" she screamed as she kicked her car door.

"Bonnie", Damon said running up behind her.

She refused to turn around and let him see her tears, she leaned on her car, "Who brought her here?" she whispered.

"Let's get out of here".

Bonnie turned to him, "We can't do that…I need to…I need to just go".

"Bonnie, let me take you somewhere…let me help you out here", Damon replied quietly.

Bonnie looked back towards the field where she could see Abby speaking with Stefan, Elena and Caroline.

"No…no…I need to go", she replied wiping her eyes.

"Bonnie…let me help…"

"No!" Bonnie screamed, "Elena may need you…I will walk", she replied turning and walking away from him and out of the parking lot.

Damon watched her with a clenched jaw and turned to look at Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Abby…he felt like ripping someone's throat out.

**Well Abby did show up and since Bonnie is already in turmoil, she and Damon are at odds, she is starting to think twice about what Klaus' says and she is on a warpath…maybe this could push her over the edge…**

**Please show your love/like for this chapter by leaving a comment, they mean the world to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well the web gets more and more complicated…well this chapter only complicates it more. Please enjoy! **

**Thank you soo much for your comments for this fic, I appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"What are you doing here!" Damon charged over to the petite pecan colored woman with wavy black hair grabbing her by the arm and with one look, she made his brain feel as if it was trying to burst out of his head. He dropped his arm and fell to his knees.

"Abby…please…stop", Stefan said immediately walking over to her.

Abby lessened her control over Damon and he stood up slowly, "You know what, I'm not staying here…you all stay here and worship her for coming to her daughter's aid 15 years too late, but I'm not", Damon snapped as he turned and stomped away.

Stefan looked at Damon in the distance and then back at Abby, "I apologize for my brother, he can get a little out of control", Stefan replied.

Abby nodded, "Where did Bonnie go?"

"We don't know, I will try to call her", Caroline replied walking over to her bag and taking out her cell phone.

"You came…I thought you said that you didn't think it would help for you to be here".

Abby folded her arms and looked at Elena, "I'm not sure that it actually did help…I don't know if you noticed, but my daughter definitely did not look like she was happy to see me".

"Well like we told you, Bonnie has amnesia and she doesn't remember much…she only knows what Klaus has told her and he hasn't painted any of us in a favorable light", Elena explained.

"So she doesn't remember that I left?" Abby asked.

"No…she doesn't remember much…"

Abby nodded, "I see".

"But I am happy that you came to help…as you can see, Bonnie needs all the help she can get", Elena explained.

"Well I will help in any way that I can", Abby replied.

SSSSSS

Bonnie stomped down the street away from the high school as she replayed that moment with her mother on the field over and over. Turning around and seeing Abby was the last thing she expected to see at that moment. As if her emotions weren't already all over the place, her mother was thrown into the mix. Her mother arriving in town made absolutely no sense…after 15 years…why would she show up? Out of nowhere? Bonnie stopped for a few moments and screamed as she balled up her fists. She didn't need the drama from Klaus, Damon and certainly not her mother.

She felt her throat burning and the tears sting her eyes. In her anger, she realized that she stupidly left her car when Klaus' mansion was at least 10 miles away from the school and even her house was a good 6 miles. She was an idiot and she was angry…who would bring her mother here? And why? Did they think bringing the woman who abandoned her soo many years ago would be able to bring her back to them and why didn't Damon warn her? He had to know that they were planning to bring her mother back.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the road pacing and then she balled up her fists and screamed again with more intensity sending a crackle of thunder through the air and lightening boomed all around. Her hair began to fly all around her as the wind picked up and rain began to pelt down on her. She was angry and all of her emotions were pouring out. As she looked up at the darkening sky with the clouds covering all of the light and something inside of her changed. She stood in the middle of the street as a car traveled down the street beeping at her feverishly as a tree uprooted itself and fell into the path as the car crashed into it. She stared at the damaged car and turned walking down the street as the rain continued to pour down as she walked with a newfound attitude.

SSSSS

Damon walked into the boarding house following Stefan as he continued to dial the cell phone he gave to Bonnie. "Did you get in touch with her?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked at Stefan through angry eyes, "No…she's not answering", he replied slamming the phone down and with one swift motion broke the leg off a chair and pushed Stefan into the wall wielding the chair leg, "you were supposed to make sure Abby never came to town!" he snarled.

Stefan pushed Damon off of him, "I did all that I could…she came on her own!"

Damon shook his head, "Bonnie doesn't want to talk to me and she probably thinks that I knew about Abby coming…you know that this will change everything".

"You need to reach out to her and the fact that Abby is here may help".

Damon looked at Stefan and shook his head, "Tell me, do little pink bears also float around in the world that you live in…you were there…look outside, Bonnie is not happy…did you see anything in the forecast for rain, you know only a witch could do something like what is happening outside and that witch is Bonnie".

SSSSS

The door to the mansion flew open as Bonnie stepped inside rain drenched. Her practice uniform was stuck her to her body and Jeremiah stopped in the doorway. "Bonnie…is something wrong?" he asked.

She glanced at him and headed up the stairs without a word. She headed straight to her bedroom and held out her hand opening the door. She walked over to the bed and lifted her hand as one of the spell books floated over to the bed and she sat down staring down at it. She placed her hands over the pages and closed her eyes as she began to chant. The book began to glow and the pages began to rapidly turn until it reached a blank page and suddenly words all began to appear. Bonnie felt heat travel up her hands as she felt power permeate from the books pages. As she chanted, the events of the past year flew past her…the moment she realized that her powers were surfacing, standing in the tomb with Grams, being used by Ben, finding her grandmother's dead in her home, watching as her relationship with Elena fractured more and more, finding out that Caroline was a vampire, pretending to die to hide from Klaus, being cheated on by Jeremy, losing Grams again, coming up with this plan, being tested by Klaus, kissed by Klaus, kissed by Damon, Damon reminding her that she is a nice distraction and nothing more and finally coming face to face with the woman who abandoned her years ago and all of those moments only made her angry.

"Bonnie", Klaus voice drifted into her thoughts.

She removed her hands from the spell book and looked down.

"Is something wrong?" he asked entering the room.

Bonnie looked up at him as the book closed on its on, "No", she replied standing up from the bed carrying the book and walking over to the dresser.

"Did something happen with Elena…Caroline…Damon", Klaus replied. He said 'Damon' as if it tasted putrid.

Bonnie turned to Klaus, "Do you actually care or is this about something else?"

"What…what do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"Are you manipulating me to make sure that your family is freed…the being nice to me…the kissing me…the making me feel like I am someone that you could see as more than just a stand in for some great love of your life", Bonnie folded her arms.

"Bonnie…what happened…what is going on?" he moved closer to her, "what did they do to you?"

"My mother…", Bonnie whispered.

"Your mother?"

"She's back".

Bonnie nodded.

"I'm sorry", Klaus said wrapping his arms around her bringing her into an embrace.

Bonnie placed her head on his shoulder as he held onto her tightly, "I found the spell to release your family", Bonnie whispered.

Klaus let her go and looked at her, "Thank you Bonnie", he whispered back holding onto her cheeks before leaning forward to a kiss before she turned her head.

"Your thanks is enough", she replied letting him go, "I need to get out of these clothes".

"I have to leave for a few hours, do you need me here?" Klaus asked taking her hand.

Bonnie shook her head as Klaus caressed her cheek for a few moments and then walked out of the room. Bonnie walked over to the door and closed it behind Klaus pausing for a few moments.

SSSSS

"I didn't know you were bringing Damon", Elena mumbled when she opened the door to Stefan and Damon on the porch.

"Look, I can just as easily leave", Damon threw up his hands.

"If you are coming in, we need to make sure that you don't make Abby angry…we need her to stay", Elena warned him.

"Look…did you see what happened with Bonnie earlier, keeping Abby here will only make things worse".

"Damon…"

"Look, I won't stay here and have anything to do with this…", Damon shook his head, "you guys do what you want and maybe then, the witch will make sure the entire town is under water".

"Damon…don't do anything stupid", Stefan grabbed his arm.

"Thanks Little Brother…I'll think about it", Damon winked as he headed down the stairs.

Stefan shook his head and entered the house where Abby was sitting on the couch being filled in by Caroline on everything that has transpired.

"So Bonnie was attacked in the woods by maybe Klaus or Damon…"

"Damon didn't do it", Stefan spoke up.

Abby glanced at him, "But Bonnie says he did".

"Yes, she does…but she's confused, Klaus has been filling her head with all kinds of things", Elena replied.

"And you are sure Damon didn't do it because…?"

"Because he wouldn't attack Bonnie, not now", Elena shook her head.

"But he has before?"

"Look…Damon hasn't exactly been the best when it comes to people in Mystic Falls or to Bonnie, but he has changed a lot and he would not attack Bonnie at this point…I am sure of that", Stefan replied.

"Ok, then Klaus attacked her and she lost her memory and now he has her on his side and you want her back on yours?" Abby asked.

"Yes".

"And why would I help you?" Abby asked looking around the room, "from what I could tell on that field, Bonnie didn't look too happy with any of you".

"Abby, we love Bonnie…we just want her back and to be safe, Klaus is using her for something".

"Wow…a vampire using a witch for his own benefit…what a novel concept", Abby looked around, "I will help my daughter because I know that you all may be the lesser of two evils, but I am not convinced that she is better off in this circle, there has to be a reason why she chooses not to remember any of you".

"Well we are grateful for your help", Caroline replied, "but we love Bonnie and we have never given up on her when others have".

Abby stood up and smirked staring at Caroline, "You are lucky that I remember that you were always a sweet little girl or I would be tempted to make your head explode like I did Damon's earlier, you and your friends have no idea why I had to leave and I would appreciate not hearing judgments from any of you…you sought me out, I didn't ask to come back here…but as I said before, I will help because I do want my daughter safe and I know being in the midst of an Original vampire never ends well".

Caroline, Elena and Stefan nodded slowly.

SSSSSS

Bonnie stood in the middle of the basement running her hands alongside the coffins. Klaus, Mavin and Jeremiah left hours ago, she had a feeling that when they returned there would be a new hybrid in the house. She stood staring at the polished cherry wood coffins and wondered what they contained. Klaus' family were more than likely just like him—monsters—she found it hard to believe that they contained warm and fuzzy vampires that wouldn't tear the town apart due to hunger and their need for mayhem. She had the spell…she could cast it whenever she wanted to and what scared her the most, is that she honestly was starting not to care and there was a part of her that wanted to cast it because it was the _wrong_ thing to do.

"Maybe you all will be free one day soon", she mumbled as she headed out of the basement and up the stairs.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she felt like something was weird. She looked around, but couldn't put her finger on it. She headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She just wanted some time to meditate and just relax. Ever since she ran into her mother earlier, she felt out of control and that something was bubbling under the surface and she was almost afraid to know what it was.

She entered her room and noticed her car keys on the dresser. She walked over and picked them up, "You can come out now", Bonnie said clutching the keys in her hand.

"You really need a new car, that Prius is like a torture chamber", Damon complained.

"No one asked you to drive it".

"Bonnie, look…"

"I don't want to hear whatever you have to say".

"Look, I went to that high school dodging all types of down trees…know anything about that Bonnie…and drove back your tiny car risking my reputation, the least you can do is talk to me".

"I don't want to talk to you and I thought I requested that you stay away until I asked you to come".

"You know I don't follow directions very well".

"Damon…what are you doing here!" Bonnie turned to face him, "you know that every time you come here, you risk Klaus finding out about this plan…you risk everything…so why are you here?"

Damon took a deep breath, "I wanted to apologize to you and I wanted to see if you were ok".

"No need for apologies, you didn't do anything wrong…you told the truth, you wanted to get me out of your system…you know complete the trifecta, it would be fitting that I would be last on the list".

"Bonnie, are you going to let me speak?" Damon asked.

"No…I don't want to hear anything that you have to say".

"I didn't expect your mother to come to Mystic Falls", he replied switching subjects, "Elena and Caroline tried to…"

"Wait…they are why she is here?" Bonnie asked walking closer to him, "did they bring her here?"

"Yes…they got the bright idea that if they brought her here, she could get your memory back and…"

"You knew that they found her and never told me".

"I didn't want to take your focus off of the plan".

"Right…right…", Bonnie nodded, "because if I took my focus off of the plan, then Elena will be in danger and then what would we do?"

"It's not about Elena", Damon responded.

Bonnie chuckled humorlessly, "It's _always_ about Elena…the doppelganger and we all play our roles to make sure she's safe…so naturally, if I knew that my mother came to town…maybe…just _maybe_…I would have to deal with my own drama and where would that leave the plan? Where would that leave Elena and of course, I am sure that is your top priority".

"That wasn't it…I have said this before and I will say it again, I have been protecting you since this entire plan started…everything I've done has been because of you and this plan…to make sure that you were safe".

"And my mother…not telling me that they were bringing her here?"

"I knew that you could possibly be thrown off your game and if that happened, you would be vulnerable to Klaus. Look, I know that you have issues with your mother…I know that she left you and it appeared never looked back, I know that…and I know how it made you a little crazy to see her today".

"It had no effect on me whatsoever", Bonnie shook her head.

"Oh right, that's why Mystic Falls had an impromptu hurricane…Bonnie, you have a lot of power and you were hurt today and it showed and I just want to help you", Damon said touching her arm.

"I don't want your help", Bonnie snapped moving away from him, "I can handle this on my own".

"No, you can't and you know that".

"Yes I can".

"You asked me to help you with this plan because you knew that you couldn't do it on your own and now I'm here…I'm here to help you and I know that I messed up yesterday, I know that what I said in the bathroom came out the wrong way…I didn't mean it the way it came out…"

"Damon, please spare me…you want to hurry up and get me out of your system, I get it…fine…whatever".

"Bonnie, can you just stop for a moment and let me talk".

"No…I don't want you to talk", Bonnie walked closer to him, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say".

"Bonnie…"

"You were supposed to keep things under control".

"I know…but Abby said she wasn't coming and then she just showed up, I guess whatever Elena and Caroline said to her worked".

"And she just decided to come back to town because they asked her to…great…just great…she was exactly what I needed", Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, "I can't believe this".

"Bonnie…"

"What Damon…what!" she shouted.

"Just stop…I have perfected the art of being a real ass so that no one can ever get to close and I know that's what you are doing now".

"You don't know what I am doing now".

"Ok, well can I just say this…yesterday, when I said that we needed to get it out of our systems…I didn't mean the way you took it…yes, I realized that it wasn't the best thing to say at the time…but let me explain…"

"I don't want you to explain, I just want you to go", Bonnie cut him off, "I just want you to go and leave me alone…please".

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie sighed, "Can you please, just leave me alone".

"No".

"Damon…please…"

He moved closer to her, "No", he stood directly in front of her.

"I can make you leave".

"Then I guess you will have to".

Bonnie concentrated on Damon and immediately he grabbed his head as he fell to his knees. She continued to cause the blood vessels in his head explode over and over again. He reached up and touched her leg, "Bonnie…", he grimaced as she looked down at him as tears fell from her eyes.

This wasn't the Damon that she hated months ago, this was the Damon that had done everything that she asked since the moment she showed up at his door step. She lessened her glare and bent down looking at Damon as he recovered from the multiple aneurysms that Bonnie had delivered to his brain.

"I am quickly losing control of everything", Bonnie whispered to him with an unsteady voice.

Damon nodded as she plopped down next to him on the floor, "You're not losing control, you were just thrown a curve ball by your mom showing up. I put Stefan in charge of making sure Abby stayed away from Mystic Falls and apparently, he couldn't do that…if you want, I can make sure she leaves".

Bonnie shook her head, "Don't…don't do that…she will leave eventually, that's what she does".

"When did she leave?" Damon asked.

"I was three…I don't remember much…I just know that one day she was there and the next she wasn't…my Grams, Elena and Caroline's moms tried to make up for her leaving, but I always knew…it was hard…I don't know, it was just hard to figure out why or what I did for her to leave me".

"I'm sure you didn't do a thing".

Bonnie shrugged and looked at Damon, "I am falling apart…I know I am".

Damon shook his head, "You're really not…", he stated leaning closer to her and kissing her softly on the lips.

Bonnie at first wanted to reject his kiss. His kiss was probably one of just comfort…trying to take her mind off of the fact that things were so horrible in her life…or was it his way of trying to get her back on his side. She didn't care at the moment as she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer to her. The only sound in the room was the quick breaths that Bonnie took in the middle of the kiss picking up some of the intensity. Before she knew it, Damon had his arm wrapped around her and flipped her over on the floor. There was a slight intake of breath as she felt his lips all over her. She knew that this was wrong…she knew that this was risky…she knew that she was going to regret this later on…but as she felt him lifting her shirt over her head and throwing it across the room, she sat up and looked at him for a few moments trying to figure out how soo many confusing emotions could be stirred up in one day and he looked back at her waiting for a sign (she assumed). She nodded and from there, she lost every bit of control she had on the floor of her bedroom…in a mansion…that she shared with Klaus…and she lost that control with Damon Salvatore.

**So Bonnie went through a million different emotions in this chapter and ended with that…hmm…where does it go from there? What do Bonnie and Damon say to each other? Will Klaus find out? We shall see..**

**Let me know if you liked it or loved it…thank you for leaving comments, I appreciate them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you…thank you…thank you! You guys are completely awesome with your comments and reviews. **

**There is not much I can say about this chapter other than…Game Changer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

"Here", Bonnie said handing Damon his shirt as she stood over him in the middle of the bedroom after sliding a t-shirt over her head.

He looked up at her, after they…he wasn't sure what to call what they did at the moment, but he knew that he liked it…much more than he expected to. He could tell that she was somewhat of a novice, but there was definitely some amazing things that she did to him that made him think that she knew exactly what she was doing and the innocent virgin act was just that.

"Bonnie…"

"You should really go, Klaus may come back and we don't need him to find you here…", Bonnie said not making eye contact with him as she walked over to the dresser.

"Bonnie…maybe we should have a little talk about what happened", Damon stood up and slipped his shirt on while moving closer to her.

Placing her hair in a ponytail, Bonnie blinked, "What is there to talk about?"

"Umm…I was here…I know what happened here, we just…"

"We just got whatever was going on out of our systems and now we can move on", she interrupted him.

"Wait…what…"

"Damon, look…thank you for coming here and trying to make me feel better…I appreciate it, I'm fine now", Bonnie replied.

"Fine? Bonnie, I may not be an expert on you and your relationships but…"

"But what? Damon, don't act like I was some kind of virginal girl who you just deflowered on the bed of her bedroom because that's not it at all…now, I think you should go before Klaus gets back", Bonnie replied all in one breath.

Damon stared at Bonnie for a few moments. He couldn't tell what was going through her mind at the moment, but she refused to look him in the eye. "Bonnie, I will see if I can get Abby to leave town", Damon said quietly.

She nodded, "Mmm…hmm…thanks".

He looked at her for a few moments, "You really don't want to talk about what happened?"

Bonnie shook her head.

Damon reached out for a moment to touch her arm and she moved away from him, "I will call you if I have any updates", she said before she moved into the bathroom and closed the door.

Damon stood staring at the closed door for a couple of moments. He was actually kind of speechless. Sure, he didn't like to brag but he knew that he was a damn good lover and women never acted almost repulsed after a session like the one he and Bonnie had. She wouldn't even look at him and it made him…_Damon Salvatore_…feel a little used.

SSSSSS

Bonnie stood next to the bathroom door with her head on the door with her eyes closed. She placed her hand softly on the door and willed herself not to cry. Ever since she and Damon finished their interlude, she felt like she was numb. It wasn't exactly a feeling that she expected to have, but then again—she never thought that she would have had sex with Damon in this lifetime or the next.

She knew that she was spinning out of control. She knew that somehow this plan became soo much more complicated than previously thought. Her feelings for Damon just became so much more complicated than she ever imagined. While she wasn't a virgin, she knew that she wasn't as experienced as Damon and she never took sex as lightly as she did a little over an hour ago and she didn't know what to think about the situation or herself.

Bonnie walked over to the shower and started the water as she sat on the edge of the tub. She breathed in deeply as she placed one foot on top of the other and closed her eyes.

SSSSS

Damon walked into the boarding house and into the living room. He immediately poured a drink as he replayed the moments with Bonnie in his head as he plopped down on the couch. Maybe he should have let things be. He knew that she was emotional and out of control, but he never once stopped himself. The more he thought about it…he had no other choice. He couldn't deny it any more, he had become attracted to Bonnie over the last couple of weeks when they were the only ones in on this plan. She was beautiful, that couldn't be denied and the fact that she had powers made her almost irresistible. She had something that Elena and Caroline didn't necessarily have and that was what attracted him to her the most. The only question was, where did these feelings come from and why did they hit him like a mack truck.

Damon sipped on his glass of Brandy and smirked and now she had him thinking about what happened and what he could have possibly done wrong. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes replaying every moment of their encounter in his mind, the way she looked at him when he slipped her pants over her hips and the way she threw back her head as he kissed her and joined them together. The intake of breath that she had as he moved inside of her and the way she looked at him as he caressed her face before capturing her lips in a kiss. He had to chuckle, never in his lifetime did he think that he would have a Bennett witch under him in any way and he eagerly awaited the possible punishment that Emily would probably bestow on him.

"Damon…", Abby's voice broke into his thoughts.

He opened his eyes; Emily worked fast, "Stefan's not here…how can I help you?" Damon asked swallowing the rest of his drink.

"I want to know exactly what you are doing with my daughter…or rather what you are doing together".

Damon raised an eyebrow. Did the Bennett witches have some type of connection that told them that one of them got laid?

"I have no idea what you are talking about", he replied standing up and pouring another drink.

"Bonnie doesn't have amnesia and I think you know that", Abby replied matter of factly.

Damon snorted, "What in the world are you talking about…Bonnie has aligned herself with Klaus, the person who wrecked havoc on her friends' lives and you don't think that could possibly be because she doesn't remember what he's done?"

"When I walked up to Bonnie today, I looked into her eyes and I saw all of the hurt and disappointment that she's had since I left. She looked at me like she remembered me, she remembered what I did…she knew everything", Abby replied.

"Well Klaus has done a pretty good job of turning her against everyone…"

"No, what I saw today was someone who knew exactly who I was…and the feelings behind the way she looked at me weren't because of anything that Klaus could have possibly said to her, it was all of her memories and her disappointments right there staring back at me…so tell me why you are helping my daughter sign her death certificate?" Abby asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Damon, I can make you talk", Abby warned moving closer to him.

Damon looked at Abby, "You can do whatever you want to me, I have no idea what you are talking about…Bonnie has amnesia, she was attacked probably by Klaus and I am not covering up anything".

"You know that if Klaus finds out that she is playing him, he will kill her and I am sure that you know that".

Damon felt something twist inside of his stomach.

"And if this is some kind of master plan that you and Bonnie have to take down Klaus, I think you need to convince Bonnie to stop it now…if she doesn't she could lose her life and I think you care about that".

"Do you?" Damon asked, "it took you 15 years to show up".

"I'm here now and I am trying to help my daughter, if this is some plan you need to put an end to it".

"You need to leave town", Damon replied.

Abby looked at Damon, "Do you have feelings for my daughter?"

"You think I'm an ass, do you think I could have feelings for anyone…especially your daughter?"

"Maybe I will ask her myself…", Abby replied turning to walk out of the living room as Damon grabbed her arm.

"Stay away from Bonnie".

Abby snatched her arm out of Damon's grip, "Then you be honest with me, what is my daughter doing with Klaus…and for that much, you?"

Damon sighed, "You don't know your daughter, she is not exactly one to shy away from death…she's a martyr, she believes that it is her duty to save everyone and if I didn't help her, she would definitely be dead by now".

Abby snorted, "So I'm supposed to believe that you are _helping_ her for her own good?"

"You don't have to believe anything, I'm telling you what the reality is and you need to leave town before you destroy everything".

"I'm not leaving".

"Then you will sit back and watch your daughter as she self destructs and probably gets herself killed", Damon replied.

Abby folded her arms, "What is her plan exactly?"

"To make sure that Klaus doesn't win".

"And how does she plan to accomplish that?"

Damon thought for a moment, "By destroying him from the inside out".

Damon hesitated to state that he wasn't sure if Bonnie would destroy herself in the process.

SSSSSS

Bonnie turned the shower off and she was pretty sure she had been standing under the spray for close to an hour or more, but she didn't want to leave it. As soon as she walked out of the shower, she would have to deal with everything going on outside of the shower and she wasn't ready for that.

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, she looked in the mirror for a few moments and realized that she looked like she had just been run over by a truck. She took her hand and wiped away the condensation left on the mirror and stared at herself.

"What are you doing Bonnie?" she whispered.

"Bonnie…", Klaus' voice came through the bathroom door accompanied by a knock, "will you join me in the living room in a few moments?"

"Umm…sure", she replied wiping her eyes.

She heard Klaus walk away from the door and she opened it looking into her bedroom. She looked around for a few moments making sure that there was no trace of Damon or what they did earlier. She quickly slipped on some sweats and a t-shirt and made her way down to the living room.

It was quiet…a little too quiet and a little eerie. She didn't feel as if any of the other hybrids were around and she wondered where Klaus had disappeared to, "Bonnie", Klaus said placing his hands on her shoulder causing her to jump a little.

"Klaus, what's going on?"

He turned her around to look at him, "I want you to give me permission to get your mother out of town".

"Permission…no…I don't want her to get hurt", Bonnie shook her head.

"Bonnie, she hurt you…and the fact that she's back here can't be good, she means you harm…"

"She's my mother", Bonnie interrupted.

"Who has aligned herself with the people who used you".

Bonnie moved away from Klaus, "I don't want to talk about my mother…"

"Very well…earlier, you said you found the spell to break the seal on the coffins…", Klaus replied.

Bonnie looked over at Klaus. For a moment, she forgot all about the fact that in her anger she conjured up the spell somehow and now he had reminded her.

"Yes, I…uh…somehow it just appeared in the grimoire".

"Are you sure that it will work?"

"I don't know, I believe it will…"

"How soon can you attempt it?"

"I don't know…I'm not sure I'm strong enough".

"Come now Bonnie, today…I know what happened, you were upset…you lost control for a few moments and when you lost control, the entire town of Mystic Falls almost fell to its knees…do you know there are downed trees all across town?" Klaus asked.

"Oh my god", Bonnie gasped turning away from him, "today…when I was on my way home, a car crashed…I hope…I don't know if the person was hurt or not".

"I'm sure they survived".

"But I'm not sure they did…I just walked away…what is wrong with me, what am I doing?", Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, "I don't know what's going on".

"You are starting to realize your true power and you are starting to realize that its not too bad to use your full potential", Klaus smiled walking away from her and pouring a drink, "Bonnie, I understand that you may be afraid of what you really can do, but you shouldn't be…that's why you were blessed with the power that you have, you can bring any man to his feet with a blink of an eye, you shouldn't run from that…you should embrace it".

Bonnie looked at Klaus, "I can't do that".

"And why is that?" Klaus asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Because I don't want to be someone who can't even look at herself in the mirror".

Klaus looked at her for a few moments and then walked over to her, bringing her over to him and stood behind her as they looked into the mirror, "How could someone not want to look at something as beautiful as that in the mirror?" Klaus asked before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

Bonnie moved away from him, "Can we not…"

"Bonnie, is something else wrong?"

"I've just been through a lot today...I'm sorry after everything that happened, I just need time to myself, can I have that?"

Klaus touched Bonnie's cheek and stared down at her, "Sure…you can have that", he replied.

Bonnie nodded as she turned and headed back up the stairs without another word. Klaus watched Bonnie disappear upstairs as Tyler emerged from the darkened hallway.

"I want you to go back to your _friends_ and watch everything that they do, something has changed with Bonnie and I want to know what", Klaus replied turning to Tyler.

"Yes Klaus", Tyler answered.

"And especially keep an eye on Damon, I don't trust him where Bonnie is concerned".

Tyler nodded.

SSSSS

The next morning, Bonnie walked into the school and instantly regretted ever coming. Her only other option was to stay at the mansion and Klaus had been watching her like a hawk since last night and the way she felt, she didn't have the energy to keep up appearances. When she reached her locker, Caroline and Elena were waiting and they were the last people she wanted to see.

"Bonnie…", Caroline began.

"After yesterday, I really don't want to talk to either one of you", Bonnie interrupted as she opened her locker door.

"We know that you are angry about your mother coming, but we believe that she can help you", Elena spoke up.

"What makes you think I need help, Elena?"

"Bonnie, you don't remember who you are…you only have memories of what Klaus told you, don't you want to know who you are…who we are…who _Klaus_ really is", Caroline added.

"You brought someone to town that I can only believe brought me nothing but pain after she left, I don't want to see her and I don't want to see you two either!" Bonnie hissed slamming the locker door and heading out of the school.

She didn't care…she needed to get away…as she headed to her car, her cell phone began to ring. "What Damon!" she snapped.

"I want to see you".

"Damon, I really don't want to…"

"Either you meet up with me or I am ending this little plan of ours today. I will strut into Klaus' mansion and make a big scene".

"So you are forcing me to see you?" Bonnie asked stopping in the middle of the parking lot.

"Yes…meet me at the tomb", Damon ended the call.

Bonnie looked at her phone and rolled her eyes as she stomped over to her car.

Tyler emerged from his car a couple of feet away and looked at Bonnie as she slid into her car and headed out of the parking lot. He quickly got back in his car and followed her out of the parking lot, "Bonnie, just left the high school".

"She left? Follow her…make sure nothing happens to her and let me know where she goes", Klaus answered.

"I will", Tyler stated ending the call.

SSSSS

Damon paced the floor of the tomb waiting for Bonnie. He knew that he was taking a chance by calling her and demanding her to meet him, but he really didn't like the way they left things the night before and he needed to talk to her and get some kind of game plan together to handle Abby, Klaus and whatever they had going on.

He could hear someone descending the steps into the tomb and even though there was only a sliver of light coming in from outside, he could see Bonnie's legs making their way down the stairs. The legs that had been wrapped around him less than 12 hours before…

"Damon?" Bonnie asked as she peered into the darkness.

He walked into the small section of light, "So you came", he replied.

"Well you basically threatened me", she snapped walking down and meeting him in the middle of the tomb, "so what do you want?"

"Well first…", he began and then his voice became softer, "how are you doing?"

"Damon…I told you last night, I was not some vir…"

"I know that", he cut her off, "but I also know that last night was not exactly something that you dreamed about for months….or did you?" he rose a suggestive eyebrow.

"No!", she answered quickly, "God, you can be soo…"

"Devastatingly handsome?"

"Arrogant", Bonnie answered, "and to answer your question…", she breathed out, "I don't know how I feel".

"Well let's start with the easy stuff…your mom…do you want her around?"

"I don't know…", Bonnie shook her head.

"Well she wants to stay…she wants to help and she figured out that you are not suffering from amnesia".

Bonnie looked at Damon, "How did she find that out?"

"Well…she said she looked at you and could tell by the way you stared back at her that all of the hurt and disappointment was remembered and not some planted memory from Klaus, she thinks that you have signed your death certificate by doing this".

"I don't want her involved".

"She knows that you are determined".

"I am".

"But she doesn't want you to get hurt".

"After 15 years she cares…right", Bonnie scoffed.

"So do you want her to stay or not?"

Bonnie bit her lip, "Is it wrong that I don't know…".

"No, I mean…you had to think about what would happen if she ever came back".

Bonnie nodded as she walked away from Damon, "I used to think about it a lot when I was younger…after she first left, the first couple of years…every birthday, every Christmas…I thought, this is the one day that she will come back and everything will be fine…who knew, that it only took Caroline and Elena asking her to come back", Bonnie scoffed.

Damon walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, "How about she stays in town for a while, but just stays away from you".

Bonnie nodded as she looked at him, "Ok…"

"Then that's settled".

"I don't know what happened to me yesterday…it was as if something snapped and I'm not completely sure that it won't have consequences".

Damon looked at Bonnie and could see even in the small shred of light that she looked as if all of this was starting to take it's toll, "Well everything doesn't have to had bad conse…", Damon began thinking of the previous night.

"In my anger, I found the spell to release Klaus' family", Bonnie interrupted.

Damon looked at her momentarily stunned.

"And I told him that I found it", she continued.

"Why would you…", Damon began trying to control his agitation, "Judgey…_Bonnie_….why would you tell Klaus you found the spell".

"I don't know…I don't know…", she ran her hands through her hair as she began to pace, "this is not what I planned".

"Well…what did he say?"

"He asked me when I could do it and I said that I need time to determine whether or not I have enough power, so that bought me some time".

"Good…good…we will think of something", Damon replied.

"We?" Bonnie asked.

Damon looked at her and smiled, "I'm still a part of this even though you tried to kick me out of it".

Bonnie shook her head smiling in spite of herself.

"Soooo…", Damon began, "let's talk about it…"

"It?"

"That thing that happened between the two of us last night…on the floor of your bedroom at Klaus' mansion".

Bonnie felt a tingle go throughout her body as she flashed back to her and Damon the night before, "I don't know what you want me to say…"

"I want to know what exactly happened to make us go from enemies…to frenemies…to co-conspirators…to two people rolling around on the floor ripping each other's clothes off…"

"I did not rip off your clothes".

"Oh…Miss Bennett…my shirt did not get removed on its own".

Bonnie felt the temperature in the tomb shoot up, "I don't know…it kind of happened".

"Happened…so I guess its true, all that anger you had for me…", Damon moved closer to her, "was just pent up lust".

Bonnie sucked her teeth and folded her arms, "Not even close".

"Bonnie…Bonnie…Bonnie…", Damon reached out and caressed her cheek, "we may not have been the best of friends most of the time that we've known each other, but there is something between us that we can't exactly deny any more".

"No…last night was just a highly charged emotional fluke".

"Oh really", Damon moved closer as Bonnie backed up.

"Yes, I was a wreck yesterday…I had just used my powers to do all kinds of things and…"

"And it kind of turned you on?"

"What…no…".

"Oh I think it did, I think as much as you love being the Bonnie that does everything right…you also love being the Bonnie that does things wrong…does things she's not supposed to do…it's the secret Bonnie that you like to keep hidden", Damon whispered as Bonnie backed up and felt her back hit the wall.

"We don't like each other in that way", Bonnie breathed out, "you love Elena".

Damon placed his hands on the wall blocking Bonnie in and looked down at her, "I haven't thought about Elena in that way in a long time..."

"Why?" Bonnie asked almost breathless staring up at Damon.

"Because I've spent a lot of my time protecting and caring about a witch who is willing to align herself with the devil to make sure her friends are safe".

"You don't care about me".

"I do", Damon said, "but the question is, last night…was that just about you being a different Bonnie or was it about something else?"

Bonnie looked up at Damon as it appeared that the entire world just faded away and they were the only ones in it at the moment. She knew that Damon was attractive, she knew that he was an amazing lover, but she also knew that he was dangerous…could be a monster…and more importantly, did not care about anyone outside of Elena.

"I can't admit…"

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because you don't feel anything for me…and I…"

"And you what?"

"Damon…can we just let last night be something that just happened?" Bonnie asked.

"If that's what you want", Damon said stepping back.

Bonnie couldn't deny that she was a little disappointed that he moved away from her. She stood in the tomb. She hated that everything had changed in such a short time. She never imagined that she would feel this way about Damon. This was not part of the plan; but she couldn't deny that she wanted Damon in a way that she never thought she ever would. It didn't make any sense…it was unbelievable…but it was true.

"Damon…", Bonnie said as he turned his back to her.

"Yes, Bonnie…if you're going to give me a speech about…" he began as she took three long strides over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore", she breathed before wrapping her arms around him and crashing her lips into his.

It took Damon a few seconds to realize that the witch was kissing him with a fury that he had never experienced before. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up off the floor and moved both of them over to the wall. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his torso as he pressed into her kissing her on the neck as she breathed out with his name on her lips.

SSSSS

"She went into the tomb", Tyler stated as Klaus' stepped out of the truck and stood on the edge of the woods.

"What is she doing at the tomb?" Klaus asked.

Tyler shrugged, "I have no idea, maybe practicing a spell?"

Klaus nodded, "I will go check on her, you can go".

Tyler turned and got in his car driving away.

Klaus headed towards the tomb and as he began walking, he could hear Bonnie's voice, 'Damon…', she whispered.

Klaus sped towards the tomb and descended the stairs and he immediately was assaulted with the image of Damon Salvatore and Bonnie in a moment that sent his blood boiling inside. Bonnie's eyes were closed as Damon's lips ravaged her and when she whispered Damon's name, Klaus bared his fangs.

**The game changer? Maybe. I've been working on the new chapter, writing and rewriting…but I am curious. Choose which one you want…**

**1. Klaus walks away, not allowing Damon or Bonnie know that he saw them and he begins to manipulate the situation to his liking?**

**2. Klaus confronts them in the tomb and dire consequences ensue.**

**Pick the poison (Best out of 15)…keep in mind, Klaus does have feelings for Bonnie…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for your OVERWHELMING response to the last chapter. I really appreciate your feedback and your interest in what happens in this fic! Bonnie and Damon-Bonnie and Klaus, the dynamics there are so weird, interesting and dare I say…a little sexy. At some point, it had to come to ahead, but what happens when it does? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie could feel Damon's hands traveling all over her body, it was as if he had more than just two. His lips were sucking on her neck and she felt every part of her body come alive. She whispered his name and within seconds, she felt his body violently jerk back and she fell to the floor of the tomb hitting her head on the concrete. She blinked a few times trying to focus and watched as the dust settled as Klaus appeared in front of Damon standing in between them. Bonnie looked up at Klaus dazed as he stared down at her.

"Bonnie…you have been a very, very bad girl", he said grabbed her by the wrist and lifting her off of the floor.

Bonnie's head ached from her fall and she could barely focus on Klaus standing in front of her with his fangs bared and his eyes blood red. With a growl, he pushed her up against the wall with his hand wrapped around her throat as she gasped for breath, "What exactly were you doing here naughty girl kissing and allowing your _attacker_ to put his hands all over you?" Klaus snarled.

Bonnie grabbed at Klaus hand, which was like a vice grip. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think of any spell, "Have you been tricking me this entire time?"

Bonnie gasped for breath as she kicked her legs trying to get Klaus to drop her.

"Klaus!" Damon shouted.

Klaus turned around lessening his grip on Bonnie and she dropped to the floor in the tomb as Klaus made his way over to Damon, "I am going to rip you apart limb from limb and then…", Klaus said turning to Bonnie on the ground on her knees trying to catch her breath, "I am going to kill the witch, but after I torture her a little…maybe I should make you watch", Klaus cocked his head to the side.

"I guess all of your hard work would go to waste if you did that", Damon stated as he spat some of the blood in his mouth on the tomb floor, "because what you saw a minute ago was me trying to finish what I started in the woods weeks ago…you know how it is, play with your food first and if you have tasted Bonnie…you know she is fun to play with first, I'm only sorry that you disturbed us…hey Bonnie…want to go another round?"

Bonnie looked up at Damon shaking her head; he couldn't take the blame for this.

"You attacked her?" Klaus asked.

"Is that what you would call it Bonnie…I would call it a little rough play", Damon winked as he looked at her.

Klaus bared his fangs and rushed Damon pushing him into the concrete wall sending concrete flying everywhere. "I will rip you apart!" Klaus growled as he slammed Damon to the ground.

Bonnie watched in horror. She knew that Damon was strong, but he wasn't stronger than Klaus and Klaus would kill him.

She stood up as she swayed from side to side. Her throat burned, her head ached and she was still feeling the effects of Klaus trying to kill her, but she would save Damon, "Klaus…", she shouted in a voice that reeked of hurt and soreness.

Klaus turned to her and then Damon heard Bonnie's voice in his head, 'Go!' As soon as Klaus turned distracted, Damon made eye contact with Bonnie and he could see her eyes pleading with him to leave her. He hated to…he couldn't…'Go…please!' she shouted in his head.

Damon nodded slightly and took off out of the tomb as Bonnie collapsed to her knees and Klaus rushed over to her. "Bonnie…", he said looking at her.

Bonnie felt her surroundings start to spin and then she collapsed in Klaus' arms. Klaus looked down at the witch in his arms. His mind was filled with the image that he walked in on, but Damon and his cocky attitude made sure to let Klaus know that he was the aggressor. Klaus looked at the bruises on Bonnie's neck…the ones he had inflicted and quickly bit into his wrist allowing his blood to flow into her mouth.

SSSSSS

Damon walked into the cafeteria at the high school and scanned the floor for Stefan. When he locked eyes with Stefan sitting with Elena and Caroline, he walked over. "Stefan…we need to talk…now".

"What's going on…did something happen?" Elena asked concerned.

"Fang business", Damon said as he grabbed Stefan and they headed out of the cafeteria.

Damon led Stefan to an empty classroom and closed the door, "Something happened and you are not going to be happy", Damon paced, "I'm not happy and I'm only telling you now because you sometimes have good ideas".

"What happened?" Stefan asked watching Damon.

"Ok…I have to tell you and you have to remember that there is a bigger picture here and Bonnie's safety is the most important thing".

"Damon…what happened?"

"Ok, last night…Bonnie was all upset…emotional, you know how witches get and one thing led to another and we found ourselves getting very up and close and personal on her bedroom floor at Klaus'".

Stefan's eyes grew big, "Damon…how could you do that, you know that Bonnie is…"

"Listen to me, so today we met at the tomb…we had to work some things out about Abby and what happened yesterday…so in the tomb, we started talking and then we were kissing and then things got a little out of control…"

"Damon, what is wrong with you. Bonnie is going through a lot trying to keep this charade going…why are you doing this?"

"Stefan…why I am doing it doesn't matter, the point is Klaus walked in on us today at the tomb".

Stefan went on full alert, "Where is he…where is Bonnie?"

"I had to leave her there with him".

Stefan grabbed Damon and pushed him up against the wall, "How could you do that!"

"He was going to kill her…he was going to kill us both, so I made a decision…I took the blame, I said it was all me and she was basically a victim…"

Stefan sighed as he let Damon go on, "I believe he bought it, but I think she was hurt…physically…and she made me leave…I couldn't stay or it wouldn't have worked".

"He could kill her Damon", Stefan sighed.

"I know that…he was going to if I didn't take the blame, I believe I saved her…", Damon replied.

"How can you be sure…you left her there".

"I know that!" Damon barked, "but I had no other choice, we're too far in now…I had to take the blame".

"If Klaus believes what you said, you are a dead vampire…you know that right?"

"I know…that's why I need to lie low for a couple of days, but I need to know that she's all right".

Stefan shook his head, "What can we do?"

"That's why I came to you".

"Do you think that he would really hurt her…do you think he believed you?" Stefan asked rubbing his chin.

"I think he bought it, but it depends on Bonnie and I don't know how she is right now".

"Ok, I will think of something, you need to go somewhere…not the boarding house and just hide out, Klaus will be looking for you and I doubt Bonnie needs you dead right now".

Damon nodded slowly as he looked at Stefan. It was rare that he leaned on Stefan for anything or trusted him to come through, but he needed him at that moment.

SSSSS

Bonnie opened her eyes with a start and sat up looking around. She was back at the mansion, on the couch in the living room and her headache was now a dull ache. "How do you feel?" Klaus' voice drifted over from the corner.

She turned to see him sitting in a chair staring at her with piercing eyes.

"I'm not sure…what happened?"

Klaus walked over to her and kneeled down next to her, taking her hand, "You do remember what happened in the tomb, do you not?"

"Damon and I were there and you came in and then things got…"

"I saw him kissing you and at first, it didn't seem as if you had a problem with it…", Klaus began, "but then Damon…in his barbarian like way had to confess that he was the aggressor and he was taking advantage of you".

Bonnie looked at Klaus as she rubbed her head. She remembered everything…Klaus pulling Damon off of her, her fall to the ground, Klaus trying to kill her and then Damon taking all the blame. She remembered begging Damon to leave her with Klaus and he must have her heard her because he did. She was afraid to be with Klaus, but she knew that if Damon stayed Klaus would have killed him.

"You tried to kill me", Bonnie whispered as she touched her neck.

"Bonnie, I know…when I walked in and saw you two, I thought that…"

"You thought that this entire amnesia thing was just a charade…that I've been lying…", Bonnie said standing up from the couch and wrapping her arms around her body, "you accused me of wanting Damon…"

"When I walked in there, you were whispering his name…", Klaus argued.

"I wanted him to get off of me", Bonnie stated, "but that didn't stop you from trying to kill me, somehow it appears that everything they've said about you is true…", she turned and walked towards the closet to take out her bag when she felt Klaus grab her arm.

"What they said about me is _definitely _true…", Klaus hissed as his eyes bore into her, "but when it comes to you…things are different".

She pulled her arm out of his grasp, "From what I remember in the tomb, things are not different".

"You're still alive".

"I did nothing wrong", Bonnie stared him down.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes…", Bonnie met his eyes, "Damon is the reason why I barely remember who I am, do you think that I would be in the tomb making out with him?"

Klaus studied Bonnie for a few moments and then spoke, "I apologize for jumping to conclusions".

Bonnie felt her body relax a little as she stared back at Klaus, "I am not lying about my amnesia and I don't want Damon…you believe that don't you?"

Klaus walked over to Bonnie and caressed her cheek, "Of course I believe you, Love".

Bonnie nodded, "I understand why you were angry, but I don't want you to doubt me".

"I do not", Klaus replied placing both of his palms on her cheeks, "but you must know that Damon will die for what he did today".

Bonnie felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"Is something wrong Bonnie, he has come after you numerous times…do you not want him punished?" Klaus asked focused on her eyes.

"Yes…I do", Bonnie answered.

"So why do you look so distressed?"

"Because I am not some helpless victim, if anyone gets to punish Damon…I get to do it", Bonnie stated.

Klaus smiled, "Is that so?"

"That is so", Bonnie replied moving Klaus hands off of her cheeks and leaving him standing in the living room.

Mavin entered from the foyer, "Sir, Damon Salvatore did not return back to the boarding house".

Klaus turned to Mavin and nodded, "He won't…he's in hiding like the coward that he is".

"Do you want me to make him come out of hiding", Mavin replied vamping out.

Klaus smiled and shook his head, "No".

"Then you are letting Bonnie handle him?"

"Not at all…Bonnie is not exactly being honest with me regarding Damon".

"So you believe that she is conning you?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "I guess we'll see soon, won't we?"

"So what are we going to do?" Mavin asked moving closer to Klaus.

"When you need to act, I will tell you…until then? You play the role you have been playing all along".

Mavin nodded.

SSSSSS

When Bonnie reached her bedroom, she closed the door and leaned up against the door breathing heavily. The pain in her head was now a dull ache and she could barely catch her breath as she looked around the room. The moments in the tomb replayed in her head. When she saw Klaus in the tomb with fury in his eyes, she felt like she would die at any moment. He was going to kill her if Damon had not stepped up and taken the blame. Bonnie felt like her stomach was being twisted into knots as she wrapped her arms around her midsection and sunk down to the floor gasping for breath as she began to cry. Somehow she had lost control of this entire plan and now, she was making it up as she went along. For the first time since any of this began, her death…the reality that she could die at Klaus' hands had suddenly become real.

SSSSSS

Klaus stood outside of Bonnie's door listening to her soft cries that she tried to muffle. He smiled as he walked away humming a tune.

SSSSSS

Damon paced around Alaric's basement, "This is not going to work and where is Stefan, he is supposed to let me know that Bonnie's ok".

"Damon…how did this even happen?" Alaric asked leaning on the staircase, "I mean, I know that you give a whole new meaning to 'thin line between love and hate'…but you and Bonnie…"

"Me and Bonnie came from out of no where, I like her and things moved fast…Klaus was less than happy about seeing us and I need to know that she's ok".

"Well do you believe he has feelings for her?" Alaric asked.

"He stopped as soon as I told him that I went after her".

"Then he didn't hurt her", Alaric replied.

"You have no idea how she is…where is Stefan!" Damon yelled.

"I needed to get someone who could possibly help us", Stefan replied walking down the stairs followed by Abby.

Damon looked at Abby who met his eyes with a lethal stare, "No…no way…she can't help us", he shook his head.

Stefan looked at Alaric and sighed, "She is the only hope that we have".

"How can you help, Bonnie hates you…Klaus more than likely won't let you anywhere near her, so what exactly can you do?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie and I share blood…I can connect with her in a way that no one else can, I can communicate with her as long as she is alive", Abby answered simply.

"And yet, you didn't contact her in 15 years…wow…Mother of the Year, you are", Damon snorted.

"You are the reason why my daughter is in this situation now…"

"Your daughter came to _me_ and asked me to help her…I tried to talk her out of it, but she's stubborn and if you were around, you would know that!" Damon barked back.

"You two have to stop", Stefan interrupted them, "Abby, if you can connect to Bonnie…please do it, we need to do something to make sure she's ok while we figure out how to handle this situation".

Abby glanced at Damon before closing her eyes and reciting a spell under her breath.

SSSSS

'Bonnie, can you hear me?'

Bonnie opened her eyes immediately from her space on the floor up against the door of her bedroom. The voice in her head was clear and it sounded like her mother. Earlier that day she had done something she never did before—she had contacted Damon just by using her mind. She had no idea how it happened or how it was possible, but he must have heard her and that's why he left the tomb. Now, her mother was doing it.

'I can hear you', Bonnie responded silently.

'Are you ok?'

'Where's Damon?'

"Bonnie, are you ok?'

"I'm fine…do you know where Damon is?'

Abby looked over at Damon staring at her intently, 'He's fine…'

'I need you to do something for me'.

'Anything…'

'I need you to take protect Damon for me'.

Abby stared at Damon and shook her head, 'Bonnie, there are more important things…'

'Everything else will be fine, Klaus will come after Damon and I can only do but so much, I need you to protect him…please'.

'Bonnie…you are the one living with a monster…you are the one that is putting your life on the line, why should I…'

'Because you have never done anything for me in years and I am asking you to do this one thing, that is all'.

Abby closed her eyes and sighed, 'Fine'.

'Thank you…and please tell Damon that everything will be fine'.

'I will', Abby answered.

Bonnie nodded as she broke the connection.

"What did she say…is she ok?" Damon asked moving closer to Abby.

"She is…Klaus is coming after you…is there any particular reason why?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Look, what does she want…what can we do…what is Klaus doing to her?"

"She's fine, she asked me to…", Abby began but stopped and looked at Damon, "can you two leave me alone with him…"

Stefan and Alaric exchanged looks.

"You two go", Damon stated focusing on Abby.

Stefan and Alaric nodded as they headed out of the basement. Abby walked over to Damon looking at him with serious eyes, "Do not lie to me, are you in love with my daughter?" Abby asked.

Damon focused on Abby's glare. She had brown eyes—not the same color as Bonnie's, but definitely the same shape, "I won't lie to you…I can't say that I am in love with Bonnie".

Abby stepped back and folded her arms, "Figures…"

"But I will say that I care about her. I care about her more than I ever thought I would care about Bonnie and today, I think my actions showed how much I care about Bonnie and whether she lives or dies…"

"She wants me to protect you", Abby stated.

"From what?"

"From Klaus…she wants to make sure you are ok…she wants to make sure that Klaus can't hurt you and that tells me that she cares a lot for you, so you better know exactly how you feel about my daughter because she is risking everything to keep you safe", Abby stated, "and I am going to make sure you are because that is the only thing she requested of me".

"She can't stay with Klaus…not now…", Damon argued.

"I think Bonnie has made up her mind and she's not letting anyone change it, including you".

Damon shook his head. He could see the web being weaved between he, Bonnie and Klaus and  
>it could only end badly.<p>

SSSSSS

"Bonnie…may I come in?" Klaus asked knocking gently on her bedroom door.

Bonnie stood up from the floor and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Come in".

Klaus entered and looked around for a few moments, "Love, are you still upset with me?"

"Well I'm sorry if I can't forgive you for trying to kill me so easily earlier", Bonnie snapped.

"Love, I have apologized…I am sorry, when I saw his lips on yours…I just reacted. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but Bonnie…I am falling for you, I have been falling for you and to know…to be faced with the fact that you could be lying to me…", he began as he moved closer to her, "allowing Damon Salvatore of all vampires to touch you in such an intimate way..."

"I did not allow him to do anything, how can I prove that to you?"

Klaus smiled, "You can get your revenge on Damon by ending him. I do not believe for one moment that you will ever be safe while he is walking around Mystic Falls".

Bonnie nodded, "Is that all?"

Klaus wrapped his arms around her as Bonnie felt herself shiver. Even though Klaus had been pretty convincing, her fear was still simmering inside of her.

"No…", he whispered in her ear.

"What else is there?"

"I want to taste your blood", Klaus whispered before kissing her softly on the neck as Bonnie froze.

**Well the best of both worlds. The response to my 'choose your poison' was overwhelming, most people voted for dire consequences and I hope that was delivered in the beginning of this chapter. Now, Klaus will start manipulating the situation…the question is, can Bonnie and Damon still find a way to outwit him? I think Bonnie may be keeping up by downplaying the fact that he tried to kill her earlier, but her fear has definitely kicked up. **

**Please show your love/like through comments! You all are so great! I really appreciate all of the messages and comments that you leave. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for showing your support and love for this fic. I appreciate your interest, comments and PMs. I am working to make this a great one and I am taking it slowly so that things don't seem rushed. I appreciate you staying with me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Damon opened his eyes and focused on his surroundings. He focused on the living room that he was currently in and sighed dropping his head back onto a throw pillow. The Bennett House. After Abby's little chat with Bonnie the night before, Abby and Stefan decided that the Bennett house would be the best place to hide out and a place where Klaus wouldn't look for him. He hated this idea. He hated the fact that he was hiding out…that _he_ was being protected, when Bonnie was with the monster who tried to kill her the day before.

The monster who tried to kill her the day before, Damon paused at the thought. He had almost killed her not too long ago and now he was someone who would rather protect her, kiss her and do other naughty things to her…interesting how his life had just turned into a game of shag, marry or kill (without the marry part). His feelings for Bonnie were complicated, but he knew that standing in that tomb with Klaus seconds away from ending Bonnie's life, he had to do something and the first thing that came to his mind was sacrificing himself so that she would be ok. He didn't expect to do it, he never imagined that he would do it, but he did it and he didn't regret it.

Abby entered from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and stared at Damon for a few moments.

"What?" he asked standing up and stretching.

"I don't understand".

"What is it you don't understand?"

"I don't understand why the only thing Bonnie wanted was for me to make sure that you are safe…"

"Bonnie often decides to sacrifice herself for everyone else and this situation is no different".

Abby sipped her coffee, "I see…"

"What Abby?" Damon asked frustrated.

"My daughter must have some type of feelings for you and I remember what it was like to be a 17 year old girl, I don't know _exactly_ what is going on, but I know that _something_ is going on and if you hurt my daughter, I will set you on fire and no one will be able to stop me from turning you into a very burned formerly handsome corpse", Abby replied brushing past Damon and heading up the stairs.

SSSSSS

Bonnie opened her eyes with a start as she found herself lying on her stomach in bed. The sun was peaking through the curtains and she shielded her eyes for a few moments. For a few seconds she just wanted to pretend…pretend that the situation that she created wasn't spiraling out of control. She hated the feeling of being out of control and everything was definitely out of control.

"Bonnie", Klaus said through her bedroom door.

Her entire body tensed up just hearing his voice as he entered the room and she sat up in bed watching him walking in with a tray of breakfast food.

"I brought breakfast up to you", he replied looking at her as she slid out of bed.

"Umm…thank you, but I don't have time to eat it, I'm already late for school", she replied removing her hair from her ponytail.

"Bonnie…are you angry with me?"

Bonnie glanced in the mirror and then back at Klaus, "No…I just really need to get to school".

"Please eat some breakfast before leaving and oh…", Klaus began before walking out of the room, "we should discuss what assistance you may need to release my family from the coffins this evening".

Bonnie met Klaus eyes and nodded as she walked into the bathroom closing the door.

SSSSS

"I know that we're not exactly feeling up to doing this, but we need to pull ourselves together so we can finish planning the Decade Dance…it's the 20's, Elena", Caroline replied closing her locker door.

Elena sighed. She could not believe that the appearance of Abby made things worse between she, Caroline and Bonnie. For once, she had to admit that Damon was right—they should have left Abby out of the situation and found another way.

"Elena…are you listening to me?" Caroline asked.

"Care…should we give up on Bonnie?" Elena asked meeting Caroline's eyes, "I mean, we love her…we miss her…but nothing we say or do has worked and I think she has began to hate us more with every thing we try".

"We can't…I know that things seem bad now, but I believe that Bonnie will get her memory back and she will make Klaus pay for all of the lies and the way he has manipulated her…I know that Bonnie is not lost to us, I know it", Caroline remarked confidently.

Elena nodded as she noticed Bonnie making her way down the hallway clutching her bag in her hand. She watched as Bonnie made eye contact with both of them. Ever since Bonnie lost her memory and aligned herself with Klaus, Elena and Caroline were always walking a tightrope trying to figure out how to act or what to say. Somewhere along the line, Bonnie stopped being their friend…their sister…and became an adversary.

Bonnie saw Elena and Caroline and almost stopped walking. She just needed a day of not running into them. As much as it was all an act before, she would be a liar if she said that some of the things Klaus had said to her had not seeped into her mind.

They watched her as she went to her locker and opened the door removing her books without a word. She prayed that they would just go on their merry way and not ask her any questions. For a few moments, she believed that was definitely what would occur and then she heard Caroline gasp, "Bonnie!"

Before Bonnie could say or do anything, she felt Caroline grab her arm and start to pull her down the hallway with Elena running after them, "Caroline…Bonnie…what's going on!" Elena called as Caroline pulled Bonnie into an empty classroom as Elena ran in breathing heavily.

"What are you doing!" Bonnie screeched as she removed her arm from Caroline's vice grip, "get off of me!"

"What am I doing…what are _you_ doing Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Elena asked seeing Caroline's demeanor start to change as she stared back at Bonnie.

Bonnie stared at Caroline.

"I can see the bite marks", Caroline answered.

Elena gasped as she moved closer and Bonnie immediately put her hand to her neck. She thought she had covered the bites up completely.

"Bonnie…you let Klaus bite you?" Elena asked moving closer.

"I have to go…", Bonnie said trying not to drop her cool demeanor as she tried to leave the room, but Elena blocked her way.

"Bonnie…you can't be serious here, did he attack you?" she asked.

"No he didn't attack me, that's reserved for vampires like Damon…", Bonnie sniped.

"But Klaus bit you and you didn't stop him and you tried to cover it up", Caroline spoke up, "Bonnie, you have to know that he is not the person you should trust here".

Bonnie looked from Elena to Caroline. They had no intentions on allowing her to leave the classroom. She felt her throat start to burn, which caused the tears that had been threatening to fall since last night surface in her eyes, "I need to go…are you two going to move out of my way or do I have to make you?" Bonnie asked staring at them.

Caroline and Elena stared back at her and then Elena sighed, "Bonnie, we love you", she said, "and Klaus is using you".

"Can I go?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline and Elena moved out of the way as Bonnie brushed past them and headed out of the room. She rushed down the hallway and right out of the school. She couldn't go to first period; she just needed to be alone. She rushed to her car, opening the door and slid inside the driver's seat. She covered her eyes and breathed deeply as she thought back to the previous night…

_Bonnie nodded, "Is that all?"_

_Klaus wrapped his arms around her as Bonnie felt herself shiver. Even though Klaus had been pretty convincing, her fear was still simmering inside of her. _

"_No…", he whispered in her ear. _

"_What else is there?"_

"_I want to taste your blood", Klaus whispered before kissing her softly on the neck as Bonnie froze._

"_My blood…why?" Bonnie asked moving away from him. _

"_Bonnie, I have showed you my feelings for you over and over again. I understand that you have some hesitance…I believe that monster attacked you today and you have no feelings for him, but you have no idea how it felt to listen to him brag about tasting your blood"._

"_I didn't give it to him", Bonnie argued. _

"_I am aware, but it can't be denied that when a vampire tastes a witch's blood, it bonds them in a way and I want to be bonded to you in that way"._

"_Why?" Bonnie asked. _

_Klaus walked over to her and touched her cheeks staring directly into her eyes with his gaze boring into her, "Because I want you"._

_Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at him. She didn't trust him, but she wasn't completely sure that he trusted her (despite what he said). Being with Klaus was a series of tests at this point and she almost failed yesterday when he found her and Damon in the tomb. The plan was falling apart and there were too many lives at stake for her to let it be destroyed. _

"_Bonnie", Klaus broke through her thoughts. _

"_Will you be able to stop…I don't want to be a vampire". _

"_It takes more than me drinking your blood for you to turn Love"._

_Bonnie's heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest. _

"_There is no need to be afraid…you will be in good hands"._

_Bonnie looked at Klaus…into his bluish green eyes and she knew what she had to do. It was the only way to possibly get this plan back on track…_

SSSSSS

As soon as Damon walked into the living room of the Bennett house and noticed Stefan talking to Abby with his brow furrowing, he knew that something was wrong. "What's going on?" he asked interrupting their whispers.

They both turned to look at him, "I am going to talk to Elena and Caroline, you stay here Stefan", Abby stated as she walked out of the house.

"What is going on…did something happen to Bonnie?" Damon asked setting down his cup of blood and walking over to Stefan.

Stefan sighed, "I need you to listen to me and not fly off the handle here, this has to be…"

"Stefan, you tell me what the hell is going on before I find out on my own".

"Abby is heading over to the Gilbert house…"

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Elena and Caroline saw Bonnie today and noticed something…"

"Noticed what?" Damon asked barely controlling his anger.

"Bonnie had two bite marks on her neck, Klaus…"

Damon felt the last bit of restraint he had drift away and he marched past Stefan towards the front door. He yanked the door open and attempted to step out, when he bounced back off of an invisible forcefield, "What…what is going on!" he whirled around to stare at Stefan.

"Abby was serious when she said that she would protect you".

"Who's protecting Bonnie!" Damon roared, "do we know what happened with Klaus…why would he bite her, do you think that she just allowed him to sink his teeth into her neck?"

"Bonnie is probably trying to keep Klaus in her corner".

Damon shook his head, "No…this has to stop, someone has to put a stop to this".

"We can't do that".

"What do you mean…you weren't even part of the plan, why do you think you have a say?"

"Because Bonnie has already made her decisions and you can not mess this up".

Damon looked at Stefan with wide eyes, "What are you talking about…you were the one in the beginning telling me how bad of an idea this was and now you're telling me that we should just let Bonnie stay with him while he's doing god knows what to her…that's not happening Stefan, so you get Abby to undo the spell keeping me in this house and we can end this once and for all with Klaus!"

"She won't undo it".

"You _make _her do it, you find someone else she cares about and you threaten them", Damon began to pace, "Bonnie is clearly determined to martyr herself for anyone and everyone, so we have to make sure she doesn't do that".

Stefan stared at Damon with a smirk, "Since when did you start to care so deeply about Bonnie?"

"Why do you care?"

Stefan threw up his hands, "I just think it's the most healthy thing you have done in a long time".

"Thanks…I guess…but we need to do something, who knows what else Klaus may do to have Bonnie test her loyalty".

Stefan nodded, "Then I guess we need to think of something that won't send Klaus into a tailspin".

SSSSSS

Bonnie walked into the mansion. "Klaus?" she asked as she looked around listening for any movement.

She heard nothing. She took a deep breath—silence…that's what she needed.

She slowly walked from the front door, down the hallway towards the door leading to the basement. She touched the door handle for a moment and paused. The coffins were not far from where she stood and Klaus was determined for her to open them now more than ever. She opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs as her heels clicked against the steps. She clutched her bag containing the grimoire as she descended the stairs and the coffins came into full view. She bent down and removed the grimoire from the bag. She walked up to one of the coffins and opened the grimoire on top of it. She flipped the pages searching for the spell that she found the day that Abby came back.

She looked down at the words on the page and closed her eyes.

"Bonnie…", Klaus said from behind her.

She closed the grimoire and looked at him, "I didn't hear you walk down the stairs".

"It's a gift", Klaus smirked, "what were you doing exactly?"

"I'm thinking about a lot of things…one being, your family…why were they imprisoned?"

Klaus looked down at the coffins, "A witch wasn't exactly happy with the way my family decided to live their immortal lives".

"Who was the witch?"

"It does not matter, she is no more".

Bonnie felt her heart jump a little in her chest, "Did you kill her?" she whispered.

Klaus smiled as he touched her cheek, "You need not worry about such things. I trust you Bonnie, I believe that you are here because you _want_ to be here with me, so don't worry about what happened with that witch who took my family away from me".

Bonnie looked back at the coffins and then at Klaus, "I'm just afraid".

"Afraid of me?"

"I'm afraid of what happens after I let your family out…"

"You will be part of our family".

"How…I don't want to turn…"

"You will be a friend, Bonnie…I know you have powers and I won't lie to you and say that your powers help me, but I would never turn you against your will".

Bonnie nodded.

"So do you think that you will be able to open the coffins?"

"I can try, I'm not sure I can do it alone…"

"Then we will build up your powers and you will be ready soon", Klaus said with finality.

Bonnie ran her hand alongside the coffins, "I am going to the Decade Dance at school".

"Are you?"

"Yes and I know that it is a stupid teenage thing, but I would like for you to come with me".

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "As a date?"

Bonnie smiled, "Yes, as a date…I've spent most of these weeks since I lost my memory in kind of haze of sadness and it needs to stop, I need my former friends to realize that I am not the Bonnie that they knew anymore and I am the Bonnie that has decided who her friends are…", Bonnie reached out and took Klaus' hand, "and that I have chosen you as one of those special friends that I have".

Klaus smiled as he bent down and kissed her on the lips gently, "I said that my taking your blood would make us closer and apparently it has".

Bonnie smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on her shoulder. She was starting to form a new plan in her head and she would have to risk so much to make sure that it worked.

SSSSSS

Damon was antsy as he paced the Bennett House. He hated that Abby insisted on keeping him prisoner here and he also hated the fact that Bonnie had basically sentenced him to said prison. Sure she was trying to keep him safe, but he didn't want to be safe while she was basically being a blood donor to Klaus. This was not how this situation was supposed to work out.

As he picked up his glass of blood wishing that it was bourbon (the Bennett house appeared to be alcohol free for some reason), the front door opened and Elena walked inside. He turned to her and for the first time in a couple of weeks, he noticed that he didn't feel the warmness that he usually felt when she entered the room. His feelings for Elena had not disappeared, he still felt _something_; but he wasn't sure what that something was other than, a warmness that you feel when someone from your past who you had deep feelings enters the room and you know that the past is just that…the past.

"Damon, Stefan told me that you were here", she began placing her hair behind her ear, "what happened, why is Klaus after you?"

"Does it matter, Klaus is a paranoid lunatic".

"Is this about what Bonnie accused you of before…is that it or is it something else?"

"Look, Stefan is the only one who believes that Klaus will come after me", Damon shrugged.

"Yes but…", Elena looked around, "it doesn't make any sense that Abby would help protect you. I know that we tried to convince her that you had nothing to do with what happened to Bonnie, but I was sure she didn't believe us—so it makes no sense for her to want to protect you".

"Leave it alone Elena".

"None of this makes any sense", Elena shook her head walking around the house, "Bonnie is with Klaus, allowing him to bite her…"

Damon tightened his grip on his drink, "Leave it alone Elena".

"And she has fought us every step of the way…"

"Elena, you need to just stop!" Damon exploded, "Bonnie has chosen her side…Klaus'…she is not coming back as the witch that was at our every beck and call, things have become worse since you and Caroline decided not to listen to me or Stefan and try to save her on your own…let her be!"

Elena jumped a little as she looked into Damon's eyes, "I don't understand why you're so upset...Damon, is this all a ruse…did Bonnie really lose her memory?"

Damon looked at Elena.

"Damon…is Bonnie pretending to have amnesia to get closer to Klaus?"

Damon stood silent. He was tired of this plan and every moment that Bonnie spent with Klaus made him feel uneasy…he hated it…and if he told Elena, she would inevitably do something stupid like offer herself up and Bonnie would possibly be free. However, Bonnie was hell bent on continuing this plan and if he ruined it, she would be angry with him…

"Damon, if we ever had a friendship…if you ever felt anything for me…", Elena grabbed his arm, "tell me if my best friend has decided to sacrifice her life to be with Klaus".

Damon had a choice…Elena was pleading with him to tell her the truth…and then there was Bonnie. He wasn't sure exactly what he felt for Bonnie, but he knew that he wanted to protect her and wanted to honor her wishes. Right now, what Bonnie wanted from him meant everything and whatever he could have with Bonnie meant something to him. Elena was someone who he wanted because of some need to compete with Stefan…Bonnie was someone who he wanted because of no one else but himself.

"Bonnie has amnesia and like I said, she picked her side and her side is with Klaus".

Elena dropped her hand from Damon's arm and looked at him, "I just don't want to believe that she's this far gone", Elena replied sadly, "I have to go…Caroline wants to go shopping for her dress for the dance".

"I'm sorry Elena", Damon spoke up as she headed towards the door.

Elena nodded slowly as she headed out of the door closing it behind her. Damon stood staring at the closed door for a few seconds. He had a made a choice and that choice was Bonnie…

**I think both Bonnie and Damon have admitted that the plan has run off kilter and they are struggling to gain back some of the advantage they had before. Does Klaus believe Bonnie? I think her actions are starting to build his trust up again, but only time will tell. **

**Abby is definitely overcompensating where Damon is concerned, but she is keeping him safe. **

**Damon made a choice…and that choice was Bonnie…**

**Oh and I realized something, it's almost time to see what happens after **_**Turning Tables**_** ended…its been a year…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I am sorry for the long hiatus. I know its been some time, but I am back. I really have no words for the actual television show, so all I can say is thank you all for reading and commenting. I appreciate that you still give me a chance here. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror applying the blood red lipstick to her lips. She took a step back and looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a little black flapper dress that somehow Klaus had found for her. When he brought the garment bag in, she didn't feel the need to ask him where he got it from (she was convinced it was probably something from one of his victims) and really wish he hadn't.

Her hair was up in a braid twisted into a bun, she created a smoky make up look and of course the red lipstick topped it off. Tonight, she had to pull off one of the best performances of this entire plan.

As she touched her blush, someone knocked on the door and she took a deep breath, "Come in".

She heard the door open and she turned to see Klaus walking in dressed in a three piece suit. She had to admit that she was impressed by the way he looked.

"You look absolutely gorgeous", Klaus smiled walking over with a gardenia in his hand.

Bonnie smiled and turned around, "Do I?"

"You do", he replied, "but you are missing one thing…"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"This…it's a gardenia…it means…grace and also can mean secret love", he replied reaching up and placing the flower in Bonnie's hair.

Bonnie touched her hair softly, "Thank you".

"Now, shall we go…it has been centuries since I've been to a dance", Klaus replied holding out his arm.

Bonnie shook her head, "I doubt that".

Klaus grinned as he walked out of the room with Bonnie.

SSSSSS

"Has Bonnie even reached out to you?" Damon asked as he stared out of the window.

"No, she hasn't", Abby replied as she turned a page in her book.

"And you don't find anything wrong with that…she's living with Klaus, she's cut off all contact…"

"You know Damon, when Bonnie came to you with this plan you could have said no…why didn't you?"

"Because no matter what I said, she was going to do something and I didn't exactly want to see her get her neck snapped by Klaus because she was stupid".

"And now…"

"And now, I don't know what's going on in that little head of her's and that makes me uneasy and I don't like being uneasy", Damon walked closer to her.

Abby looked up at Damon and rose from her seat crossing her arms, "The only way my spell can be broken is if I am incapacitated in some way", she stated looking in his eyes.

"Will you tell Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"I won't even remember", she answered.

Damon grinned, "I think I see the similarities between you and your daughter now".

SSSSSSS

Klaus opened the car door for Bonnie and she slid out and looked up at the high school. She could hear the music coming from the gym and her stomach immediately twisted into knots. "Shall we?" Klaus asked holding out his hand.

Bonnie took a deep breath and placed her hand inside of his. She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes…I am definitely ready".

Bonnie felt Klaus cold hand slide through hers and they walked towards the gym. She knew that Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Stefan were all inside and when she walked in with Klaus it would cause some problems. She had to admit that Caroline had done a fantastic job in the gym and for a moment, she felt a sense of regret that she didn't have the chance to help. "The dancing that you teenagers do nowadays…", Klaus shook his head.

"Well I don't believe anyone in here can say that they were actually alive during the 1920's except for you and Stefan".

"And maybe that teacher over there…", Klaus whispered in her ear directing her over to her English teacher, Ms. Pope.

Bonnie couldn't help but giggle a little, "Ms. Pope is not that old".

"Could have fooled me", Klaus replied.

"Bonnie…we didn't know that you were coming", Caroline smiled appearing next to them staring at Klaus.

"Why would I not come…it is a high school dance and I do attend the high school…"

"Of course", Caroline nodded as Tyler walked up next to her.

"Tyler…may I speak with you for a few moments…alone?" Klaus asked.

"Yes", Tyler answered.

"Excuse us Love…Caroline…", Klaus replied as he and Tyler moved away from them.

Caroline stared at Bonnie for a few moments, "Before you speak, if you criticize the fact that I'm here with Klaus, I walk away", Bonnie started.

"No…no…I wasn't going to say anything…Bonnie, I know that we are not your favorite people anymore and I know that you may be angry about us bringing your mother here…"

"I am".

"But we only want to be your friends again, we miss you Bon", Caroline reached out to touch Bonnie's arm.

Bonnie looked down, "I'm sorry but I don't remember the friendship that you are talking about".

"But why are you so against being friends with us?" Caroline asked in a voice that almost broke Bonnie's heart.

"Because you hate someone who has been great to me", Bonnie answered.

Caroline nodded and Bonnie could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Caroline", Bonnie choked out, "I'm sorry things can't be the way you want them to be, excuse me", she replied brushing past Caroline and out of the gym.

"What happened?" Elena asked walking over with Stefan and Matt.

"I saw it, she wanted to reach out to me…she wants to be friends, but something is keeping her back", Caroline replied smiling, "I don't know what it is, but I see her breaking the walls down, she still wants to be friends".

As Elena and Caroline began talking, Stefan felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the text, 'I saw Bonnie go in a room…distract Klaus'. Stefan looked around the gym and noticed Klaus standing in the corner speaking with Tyler. He thought about telling Damon to just leave, but he knew it was no way that was happening.

"Excuse me…", Stefan replied heading over to Tyler and Klaus.

SSSSSS

Bonnie walked into one of the classrooms and closed the door behind her. She bit her lip a couple of times to get her emotions under control.

"You thought that you could keep me away", Damon's voice drifted from behind her.

Bonnie whirled around to see Damon standing in front of the door, "What are you doing here…where is Abby, she was supposed to keep you away from me and from Klaus", Bonnie hissed, "are you crazy, Klaus will kill you if he sees you anywhere near me".

"Yeah…well what's the worst that can happen, he may drain you or try to…", Damon peered at her.

Bonnie's hand immediately went to her neck.

"That's right, Elena and Caroline were rightfully freaked out that you would allow Klaus to bite you and even _I_ don't know what the hell you are doing anymore, how could you let him do that?"

"Because I am trying to keep everyone alive Damon and its not a big deal", Bonnie walked away from him.

Damon grabbed her arm, "It is a big deal…you let him drink from you, do you not understand that sharing your blood with a vampire willingly is one of the most intimate things that you can do".

"Damon really…" she rolled her eyes taking her arm out of his grasp.

"Are you falling for him?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked at Damon with wide eyes, "Are you kidding me…how could you ask me that…no…are you forgetting what happened in the tomb the other day, he tried to kill me and you took all the blame for what happened there…you risked your own life to save me, so no…I could never want or be attracted to a monster like that".

"Well I can remember a time when you felt the same way about me", Damon countered.

"I did, but I feel differently now…", she relented, "I do not have feelings for Klaus…I'm not that kind of person…"

"What kind of person is that?" Damon asked.

Bonnie turned to him, "Damon, we can't do this now…Klaus is out there…"

"Stefan is taking care of him, so can we talk…what happened in your bedroom in the mansion…what happened in the tomb…were those flukes or did we go straight from frenemies to some kind of lovers?" Damon asked.

Bonnie snorted, "Lovers…Damon, you were in love with Elena up until a few weeks ago…you may still be for all I know…I don't hate you, I consider you one of the few people that I can trust at the moment".

"And…"

"And what?"

"Bonnie, are we back here again…I haven't forgotten what happened between us in that bedroom or in the tomb", Damon replied as he moved closer to her.

"Damon…don't come any closer".

"Why not?" he smirked moving towards her.

Bonnie held out her hand shakily as she sent Damon flying across the room into a wall, "Damon…stop…"

Damon looked up at the witch. He had to admit that he was caught off guard when she sent him flying back into the wall—but he also had to admit that he was a little turned on. He jumped up from the floor and rushed into her knocking her into the wall holding onto her arms as she looked up into his eyes, "Was that nice, Judgey?" he whispered looking down at her.

"I am trying to save your life", Bonnie said through clenched teeth, "why won't you let me do that?"

"While sacrificing your own?"

Bonnie looked up at him, "Klaus won't hurt me".

"He tried to _kill_ you".

"I'm building his trust…"

"At what cost…how far are you willing to go Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up at Damon and felt the words were stuck in her throat…the words that said…_'As far as I have to'_.

"Bonnie, Klaus will kill you if he finds out that you are just playing him".

"I know that".

"This is not worth it anymore, Elena came to your house yesterday and begged me to tell her that this was all a charade and I didn't because I promised you that I would keep your word".

She blinked—he had lied to Elena on her behalf? That was new, "It's safer for her if she doesn't know the truth, that was smart of you".

"I did it to keep you safe and happy, not to keep Elena safe".

That declaration from Damon made Bonnie's heart melt. She never expected to feel like mush inside because of something Damon Salvatore said to her. Perhaps it was crazy emotions that came with having sex with him or maybe it was the fact that she was actually starting to believe that he cared about.

As she reflected on that thought, she felt as though the air was being sucked out of the room. There was no way that Damon could shift his feelings from Elena to her so quickly. She had to be seeing something more than what was there. She gasped as she tried to catch her breath. It was too much for her. Damon Salvatore could not be the person that she relied on most in her life at the moment.

"Having a hard time there Witchy?" Damon smirked.

She glared up at him.

"Let me help you out here", he whispered as he placed a hand on her neck and Bonnie slowly looked up at him as she took a few shallow breaths as Damon bent down and their lips met. For a few moments Bonnie stood there just being kissed by Damon. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost. As long as she stood here being kissed by Damon, she didn't have to worry about keeping appearances…keeping Klaus at bay or trying to convince Elena and Caroline that she wanted nothing to do with them.

Damon wrapped his arm around the witch's waist and leaned her into a wall. He knew that it would be best for him to break this kiss and go on his way before Klaus got tired of Stefan, but he didn't want to. The witch was intoxicating to him. He wanted to blame it on the fact that he had her blood, but it was soo much more. The attraction had always simmered under the hate, the begrudging respect and the unlikely alliance, but right now it was boiling over and he wanted her.

"Damon…", Bonnie breathed slowly pushing him away, "I…I need you to go back to the Bennett house".

"You don't want me to go back there", he whispered as he drew her lips away from her neck.

"I don't…but I need you too…please", she pleaded.

Damon moved away from her and immediately Bonnie hated the loss of his body close to hers, "Bonnie, you will not sacrifice yourself for any of us…especially not me", Damon said just as Bonnie felt a gust of wind and Damon was suddenly gone.

She touched her lips lightly and looked towards the open door.

SSSSS

"Stefan, you're bargaining skills leave a lot to be desired, I understand that you all miss a witch on your side…but I am not giving Bonnie back, ever", Klaus smirked as he stood in the middle of the gym.

"She's not yours to give back", Stefan replied, "or have you somehow compelled her to be on your side".

"Stefan you know that I could never compel a witch, especially not one of Bonnie's caliber".

"Singing my praises again?" Bonnie asked as she walked up next to Klaus as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh Love, Stefan was just trying to make a deal with me…I hand over you and he would make sure that his little gang wouldn't try to kill me anymore".

"Oh really, am I something that can be bargained away?" Bonnie asked looking at Stefan.

"I think your friends believe so".

Bonnie smirked at Stefan, "Stefan, I have made my choice and it would be best if you all would stop trying to change what cannot be changed".

Stefan looked at Bonnie and nodded, "If that is what you want, that is fine…but can we at least be cordial?"

"Cordial?"

"A dance?" Stefan asked holding out his hand.

Bonnie looked at Klaus.

"It is up to you", Klaus replied, "but I am sure that Stefan knows to behave himself".

Stefan smirked as Bonnie took his hand and walked out to the dance floor. As soon as they reached the middle, Bonnie whispered a few words to disguise their conversation from Klaus and then looked up at Stefan, "You were supposed to help keep Damon away", Bonnie smirked as she looked at Stefan.

He raised an eyebrow and returned her smirk, "Do you think that I could ever keep him away from you, especially after he found out about Klaus biting you".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I did it only because I had to".

"I know…and he knows that, but…"

"But what…Stefan, what do you know?" Bonnie asked as she felt a slight sense of panic come over her. While she wasn't exactly ashamed of what happened with Damon (not that anyone knew about it), she wasn't exactly ready to hear all of the warnings.

"Bonnie, I know that everything that you do has a good reason behind it…"

"I want to keep everyone safe".

"And Damon wants to keep you safe", Stefan replied.

"Why…do you honestly believe that he is over Elena…and I'm not asking if you believe that because you _want_ to, but do you _actually_ believe that Damon has feelings for me and doesn't love Elena anymore?" Bonnie asked.

"Only Damon can answer that", Stefan answered.

Bonnie felt her stomach drop down her to feet. While she didn't expect Stefan to completely confess Damon's feelings for her, she could admit that she wanted some kind of indication that Damon cared about her more than Elena. It was stupid, she knew…but she wanted to believe it to be true.

"I know that he cares about you and with Damon, that's a rarity", Stefan added.

Bonnie nodded and then changed the subject, "I will have to open at least one of the coffins, you know".

"Can you do it alone?"

"I think I can, but I don't know what I will be unleashing and that's the problem".

"So are you saying that we need to be ready?" Stefan replied.

Bonnie nodded, "And I also plan to do one more thing".

Stefan twirled Bonnie around and then she faced him again, "Which would be?"

"I can't tell you or anyone", Bonnie replied as she noticed Elena making her way over to Stefan, "just trust me Stefan and tell you brother to do the same", she whispered before dropping her arms.

"Bonnie, you look nice…we missed you when we went shopping for dresses", Elena smiled.

Bonnie nodded, "I will leave you and Stefan alone".

"Bonnie…", Elena reached over and took Bonnie's hand, "if you ever just want to hang out…no pressure…just call me".

Bonnie looked at Elena and nodded slowly as she headed back over to Klaus.

SSSSSS

Hours later, Bonnie followed Klaus into the mansion and placed her gardenia on the table in the foyer and then turned to Klaus, "Tonight was a good night…", she smiled, "for some reason, I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time".

"It was interesting and your friends behaved themselves, that was enjoyable".

Bonnie turned to Klaus and smiled, "I think they are starting to realize that I made my choice and my choice is you".

Klaus smiled as he walked over to Bonnie, "You made your choice?"

"Yes…I've made my choice, I realize that you've only had my best interests at hurt since you found me in the woods and I will repay you for all that you've done for me".

"And how will you repay me Miss Bennett", Klaus reached over and massaged her bare arm.

Bonnie looked down at Klaus hand. She hated his touch, it felt as if it burnt her arm, "I will open a coffin…but I need help, my mother…I need her assistance", Bonnie replied.

"I will bring her to you".

"She won't come with you, I will go to her tomorrow…if I have to bring her by force, I will…she will trust me".

Klaus smiled, "Your attitude is beginning to match your supernatural ability".

"You're the one who motivates me", Bonnie replied as she pulled closer to her and hesitated before placing her lips on his. Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt Klaus bringing her closer to him. She hated this…she hated every moment of it, but there was no other way to do this.

"Shall this night end up in my bedroom?" Klaus whispered in her ear.

Bonnie felt a sense of panic for a moment and then looked up at him, "I'm sorry…maybe I shouldn't have kissed you like that…I'm not really ready for that step yet…"

"I understand…we will take this slowly".

Bonnie nodded, "Thank you for tonight".

Klaus smiled, "It was my pleasure", he replied as Bonnie turned and began walking up the stairs. As she slowly walked up the stairs feeling Klaus' eyes on her and she smiled—the coffin that she released his weakened family member from will be the same coffin that Klaus would rot in at the bottom of the ocean.

**Bonnie is planning something really big, but whether she can pull it off alone has yet to be seen. **

**Please comment and show your love or like :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for the long hiatus. I appreciate all of your reviews and comments and I will attempt to update more often. Well I won't spend a lot of time on this author note…so please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bonnie stood in front of one of the coffins in the basement with her arms crossed. She was intent on making sure this plan worked and that meant, she had to open up at least one of the coffins; she only wished that she knew who exactly slept in the coffin she was staring at. What she was planning was completely crazy and she wasn't sure that it would work or _could_ work, but there was no room for failure. When Klaus realized that she was playing him, he would come after her and everyone she cared about and he would show no mercy.

Sometimes she wanted to kick herself for coming up with this plan, but what other choice did she have? Klaus would have found a way to open these coffins and Mystic Falls would have become a buffet for him and his family—she was the only one who could stop him. She bent down and picked up the grimoire and her bag.

SSSSS

"I wish you would let me give you some of my blood to heal you", Damon stared at Abby as she flipped pages in a spellbook.

"I don't want anything from you", she replied.

Damon smirked as he plopped down on the couch, "Come on Abby, I'm thisclose to being your son in law".

Abby's mouth twisted in a disgusted frown as a voice came from the flyer, "Not even close".

Damon jumped up from the couch and turned to see Bonnie walking into the living room carrying a bag. She looked good, but he wasn't sure that she was actually OK; he was sure that she would never tell him what actually went on with Klaus now.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Abby rushed over to her, "did you leave Klaus?"

"No…I came here because I need your help", Bonnie said glancing a Damon for a moment and then at Abby. That one glance that she gave him told him that she had also come to see him.

"Help with what?" Abby asked.

"Klaus' family were entombed by a witch in coffins, he wants me to open them and free his family and…"

"Bonnie, you can't do that!" Abby interrupted.

"I know that I can't free _all_ of his family, but I know that I can at the very least free one and somehow kill them and then make sure that Klaus takes the place of that family member in the coffin".

"Bonnie, those coffins can not be opened easily…"

"I know that and that's why I need your help".

"You need to stop this right now", Abby walked away from Bonnie, "you are going to delve into some very serious magic Bonnie".

"I can't back off, Klaus is dangerous…I have to stop him".

"You are not strong enough to stop him", Abby turned to Bonnie.

Bonnie felt a sense of not only disappointment, but hurt…her mother didn't believe in her abilities, "You don't know what I can do…you left me when I was 3 years old, you don't know what I've been through…what I've learned…or what I am capable of", Bonnie stated through clenched teeth.

Damon almost felt like a voyeur as he watched Bonnie and her mother stare at each other with daggers in their eyes. Although Bonnie sounded confident, he could hear the slight waver in her voice when she fired back at Abby.

Abby glanced at Damon.

"He doesn't have to leave", Bonnie said quickly with her eyes on Abby.

"Bonnie, you're right…I don't know what you can do…I have no idea what you have been through, but I know what happens when a witch…especially a young witch attempts to do a spell such as the one to open those coffins".

"You seem to know a lot about opening those coffins or rather how hard it could be…", Damon spoke up moving to stand next to Bonnie.

"This doesn't concern you", Abby glanced at him.

Bonnie sighed, "I just came here to ask you to help me. I can admit that somewhere along the line things went wrong with Klaus and this plan, but I think I can fix it and I need your help".

"Bonnie…I can't help you, I'm sorry", Abby stated, "I won't help you go down that road".

Bonnie's mouth dropped. She was shocked. There was a part of her that believed that Abby would help her; it would be a major step to fix their relationship, but hearing her tell her 'no' was like a punch to the stomach.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry…", Abby replied as she walked past Bonnie and up the stairs.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the floor shellshocked clenching and unclenching her fingers trying to pull together her thoughts. She blinked a few times to keep the tears from falling from eyes as she felt Damon touch her arm, "Hey".

She shook her head to gather her thoughts for a few moments and turned to him, "I didn't think she would tell me no", Bonnie whispered.

"Maybe she just needs some time to think about it", Damon suggested.

"No, she meant it", Bonnie shook her head, "but then again, why would I think that she would help me? She left me and never looked back, she had to be begged by my friends to come back".

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie looked at Damon, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought you into this, I should have kept this plan to myself".

"Hey, I don't do anything that I don't want to do…even though I believe that you should have just sat back and let Klaus make the first move, you were smart judgey to attempt to beat him at his own game".

"It's falling apart", Bonnie looked up at him as her throat began to burn, "I'm there with him and I just…I don't know what to do anymore, I'm away from my friends…I can't be honest with anyone…"

"Hey…I thought we had some honesty going on between us", Damon gestured between them.

"We do…we do…but…"

"But what?" Damon touched her chin lightly causing her to meet his eyes.

"But you have to hide out here, you can't even go home and its all because of me. My mother helping me was the only way out and now that she won't help me, I don't see another way out of this".

Damon touched Bonnie's cheeks, "Listen, this will work…this is a Bonnie-Damon plan and our plans always work, even when we hated each other".

Bonnie nodded, "You're right".

Damon smirked, "Never thought I would hear you say that".

Bonnie smiled, "Never thought I would say it".

He caressed her cheek with his thumb for a few moments and then bent down and kissed her. Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in the kiss for a few moments and when the kiss broke, she found herself wrapping her arms around him. "I don't know how to stop this", she whispered.

Damon moved back and met Bonnie's eyes, "Don't worry, we will figure it out".

She shook her head, "How did _we_ get to this point where I look to you for some kind of support?"

"I don't know, I guess at the end of all of this we can thank Klaus".

Bonnie chuckled, "Yes…thank Klaus", she paused and then looked at him again, "Damon, I want you to know that I am trying my best to keep Klaus from figuring out what's going on, but I am in no way falling for him…I can only fall for one crazed vampire at a time".

Damon smirked and nodded, "I'm sure".

Bonnie held onto him for a few moments and then broke the embrace, "I need to get back…I will see you soon, maybe meet up here…"

"I will call you", Bonnie said leaning up and kissing him.

"I will wait for it", Damon replied as Bonnie picked up her bag and headed out of the door.

Damon looked towards the stairs and within seconds, he was in master bedroom and he grabbed her by the neck pushing her up against the wall, "What kind of mother are you?" he growled.

Abby narrowed her eyes and sent him flying across the room, "Don't question me, you know nothing about me", she breathed heavily.

"Yes…no one knows _anything_ about you because _you_ left your daughter when she was 3 and only showed up a couple of days ago and you have surprisingly been ineffective since you appeared, so no…I don't know anything about you, but I know your daughter and you crushed her down there".

"I can't help her, if I help her she could lose everything".

"How did Klaus' family get entombed in those coffins?" Damon asked.

"A witch put them there, you have been listening correct?"

"Yes, but was it a Bennett witch…was it you?"

Abby scoffed.

"You know a lot about the consequences of opening the coffins…putting Klaus in the coffins…so you know more than just casual knowledge of what happened to his family".

Abby rolled her eyes, "Klaus' family were not entombed by one witch, there is no way that one witch could have done a spell of that magnitude without dying. Klaus' family's imprisonment is a product of work done by many witches".

"So were you one of those witches?"

"Klaus' brother Elijah was the last one…well…the last one we could find aside from Klaus, it was hard…but I was able to do it and I almost died doing it. It is not an easy task and if one of those originals is released, no one will be able to control them and it takes a lot to entomb one…Bonnie can't do it alone and I'm not going to help her…"

"Why because she could die?" Damon asked.

"Because in order to entomb one of the Originals, you have to tap into power that you don't possess inside of you as a normal Bennett witch, you have to tap into powers from all witches in your blood line and when you do that, you acquire some very undesirable side effects".

"What kind of side effects?"

Abby stayed quiet.

"What kind of side effects Abby?" Damon asked moving closer to her.

"I can not help Bonnie entomb Klaus or free any of his family members and I won't, I won't subject her to what I went through".

"You know that she's stuck with Klaus, she can't leave…she's too far in now and she won't leave without making sure that he is stopped, so if you don't help her—she will find another way, do you really want her to do that?" Damon asked before walking out of the room leaving Abby alone.

SSSSS

When Bonnie reached the mansion and walked into her room, the anger that she felt for her mother boiled over and she kicked the footboard on her bed and instantly regretted it. "Ow…ow…ow…", she hopped around, "I hate her!"

She was grateful that Klaus was apparently out with Jeremiah and Mavin. Her mother refusing to help her sent her back to a place of disappointment and hurt. She wasn't sure how to get out of this situation without Abby's help. The grimoire was pretty vague on whether or not a witch could do any of the emtombing spells alone and she could admit that she was afraid to try.

She sat down on her bed for a few moments, closed her eyes and breathed. As she attempted to pull herself together, her cell phone rang. She looked down and saw that it was labeled, "Demon".

She smiled a little as she answered, "You are not supposed to call me".

"Meet me at the boarding house in an hour".

"Damon…"

"Bonnie, meet me…is Klaus around?"

"No".

"Then meet me at the boarding house", Damon replied and ended the call.

She stared at her phone for a few moments and then stood up from her bed. Klaus wasn't around, her mother had once again let her down…she needed to break away for awhile and that's exactly what she planned to do.

SSSSSS

Damon texted Bonnie and told her to come through the back door of the boarding house and she did. When she walked in, she called for him and he was nowhere to be found. She headed up the stairs towards his room and when she walked inside, Damon wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and she turned to face him, "What are you doing Damon?" Bonnie asked looking up at her.

"Trying to give you some type of freedom from Klaus for awhile…from your mother…from the crazy situation that we're in".

"You were supposed to stay with my mother".

"I can't stay there anymore, I'm done hiding out from Klaus and his hybrids…so if he wants to come after me, he can".

Bonnie smiled and shook her head, "I will handle Klaus, I think he's sick enough to like the fact that you can see us together in some capacity".

"He has some type of feelings for you, that's why he went crazy in the tomb…I'm sure of it".

"And I have none for him, you believe that right?"

"Bonnie Bennett, I believe what you said earlier…you can only fall for one crazed vampire at a time".

Bonnie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Damon, "Thank you for helping me with this, I know that we weren't friends and that you could barely stand me before…"

"What do they say, it's a thin line and all…"

"And you were still after Elena and I put you in an impossible situation with lying to her and all…"

"The Elena situation…"

"Was something that went on for months and I know you are not over her that fast".

"Bonnie…don't…"

"I know you care about me and that means a lot, I don't expect you to have all of your feelings worked out so easily".

Damon opened his mouth to speak again, but Bonnie stopped him by placing her lips on his. She was a little nervous, but she wanted to have a couple moments where she didn't have to worry about anything but that moment.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she felt Damon lifting her up off the floor and carrying her over to the bed as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

SSSSSS

Abby stood in the middle of the kitchen fixing a sandwich when she felt the air change around her. She paused as she clutched the knife in her hand and turned around slowly.

"Hello Abigail", Klaus smiled as he stared back at her.

Abby clutched the knife and looked down at it as it slowly began to turn into a wooden stake.

Klaus looked down and smiled, "You know that won't work on me".

"But I know it will hurt for a few moments", she answered before throwing it directly at Klaus stomach and he growled in pain before removing it.

"Oh Abigail, still the fiery one that I always remembered…", he smiled before rushing to her and grabbing her by the arm, "it's been soo long since we've been able to have a conversation, what has it been…15 years?"

"Get off of me".

"Why would I get off of you now, you never wanted that before…remember when we used to have fun together…remember how you spent time dodging your husband and your daughter to spend time with me?"

"I was a different person then".

"Yes…a different person…", Klaus smiled as he looked at Abby from head to toe.

"What do you want?"

"What could I possibly want, I already have your daughter and she's going to help me reunite with my family".

"Reunite with your family, you could care less about them", Abby spat out as she fought to get out of Klaus embrace.

"You're right, I couldn't…however, we both know why I need those coffins opened…"

Abby stared into Klaus' eyes.

"And I have almost forgiven you for your betrayal years before, you knew that one of my family members had the key and yet you went along with the entombing", Klaus replied.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Oh no?" Klaus asked dropping her violently and walking over to a basket of fruit. He removed an apple, "you are aware that your daughter barely knows who she is and I control everything that she does at this point, I have molded her into exactly what I want her to be…its only a matter of time before I have her the way I had you…"

"Leave Bonnie alone".

"I will leave her alone…", Klaus replied, "as soon as you help her open those coffins and I can get what I need from one of my useless family members".

"You asked me to entomb them".

"And you did and you betrayed me, so don't you want to make it up to me?" Klaus asked.

Abby stared at Klaus.

"Because if you don't…the sins of the mother and all…", Klaus began as he turned and walked out of the kitchen humming a tune.

Abby looked towards the hallway and Klaus was gone.

SSSSSS

Bonnie looked down at Damon below her as she gasped for breath and she could feel a light sheen of sweat over her body as she touched her cheek. She was staring into his eyes and she could almost get lost in them. She kissed him and the kiss was so intense that it was if she was trying to take some of his courage. Damon flipped Bonnie over and settled on top of her. He caressed her face and moved tendrils of hair out of her face. He wanted to see her face. His feelings were jumping all over the place and he found himself a little speechless looking down at her.

"I want to be here with you", he whispered to her.

She nodded as he bent down and kissed her. As Damon moved to her neck Bonnie breathed out and made noises that she never thought possible. There were no thoughts in her mind at the moment, she felt like she was falling and she never wanted anyone to catch her.

SSSSSS

"Why is Damon back?" Elena asked as Stefan closed the door behind her.

"Who knows…maybe he's rebelling, maybe Abby threw him out…entirely possible", Stefan smirked.

Elena shook her head, "Do you think that he has something going on with Abby?"

Stefan turned around, "Abby who?"

"Bonnie's mom, I mean…why else would she let him stay there…Bonnie said that he attacked her, that's all that Abby knows…"

Stefan shook his head, "I doubt that Damon has anything going on with Bonnie's mom".

"Well something is definitely going on", Elena replied starting for the stairs.

As Stefan followed Elena up the stairs, he heard voices or more like moans and he could definitely make out the voices, "Maybe we should go to your house", Stefan replied grabbing Elena's arm.

"Why?" Elena asked as a crash came from upstairs and before Stefan could stop her, she rushed up the stairs towards Damon's room.

Elena opened the door and walked into the room to see Damon and Bonnie wrapped up in sheets lying on top of a broken bed.

**Well interesting developments…why did Abby lie about it taking multiple witches to open the coffins? What is her history with Klaus? And more importantly, what will Bonnie and Damon do now that they've been caught by Elena?**

**Please feel free to leave a review and thank you soo much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have to apologize for the long delay in the update. I wrote, rewrote and rewrote again trying to figure out where I wanted to go. Where I go here is where I always wanted to go in the back of my mind…are YOU ready? LOL**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Before Bonnie could speak, Damon leapt off of the floor and stood in front of Elena fully clothed. He snatched off her vervain necklace and looked directly into her eyes, "You will not remem…"

"Damon…no!" Bonnie stood up wrapping the blanket around her body. Her embarrassment was only secondary to the fact that once again they had messed up.

"What do you mean no?" Damon turned to her.

"We should let you two have a moment", Stefan said touching Elena's arm and gently attempting to get her out of the room.

"Wha…what's going on…Damon…Bonnie…when…how…", Elena stumbled over her words.

"Let me compel her", Damon turned to Bonnie, "she will mess up everything".

Bonnie looked at Elena, "Damon…Stefan…can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie…remember why we started this in the first place and what you wanted…"

"Damon…please", Bonnie touched his arm.

Damon looked at Bonnie and then at the dumbstruck Elena, "Fine…fine…Stefan, come on…we will have a talk about boundaries".

Stefan sent a silent apology to Bonnie, who could only shift uncomfortably and then he and Damon left the room.

"Bonnie…I…I don't know what to say", Elena shook her head staring at the broken bed on the floor, "I don't…you said that Damon attacked you, he was the reason why you have amnesia…you didn't want to deal with us because we were friends with Damon and I find you two…", she gestured towards the bed, "like that…"

Bonnie looked at the bed and suddenly her embarrassment shot up again, "I…Elena, I am going to tell you something…Damon and I…well we're not exactly enemies anymore", she twisted the ring around her finger.

"Well I noticed that…"

"Things changed awhile ago".

"What exactly changed…I mean, you said he attacked you…"'

"Damon didn't attack me Elena. No one attacked me…well, not really".

Elena squinted, "What do you mean?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Let's sit down…"

Elena looked over at the broken bed.

"On the floor", Bonnie suggested with a smirk.

Elena nodded and joined her on the floor.

SSSSSS

"What in the _hell_ were you thinking allowing Elena to burst into my room the way she did?" Damon ranted as he drank a cup of blood, "I would like to think that you can control her to some extent".

"She heard some noises", Stefan sighed.

"Yeah and I bet those noises didn't sound like 'Elena, come disturb my time in bed with a woman'".

"I don't know what she was thinking, but I thought you and Bonnie would be more careful…Damon, you should know better".

"Look, I was trying to make Bonnie feel better".

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"And I needed to feel better too…look, that's not the point…the point is, you allowed your girlfriend to burst into my room and disturb us and now everything is blown apart. Elena won't be able to keep a damn secret".

"If Bonnie asks her, Elena will keep a secret".

"Right…sure", Damon snorted, "there was a reason why we wanted her out of the equation, she can not be trusted…Elena is smart and all, but she can't keep anything a secret…she will probably go to Klaus and offer herself up or something…"

"Elena will protect Bonnie, whatever it takes", Stefan replied.

"Sure…"

"Now, what did that mean upstairs…are you and Bonnie moving closer to something resembling a relationship?"

Damon looked at his smirking brother and rolled his eyes, "Bonnie and I are…we're a puzzle and until Klaus is out of the picture, things are up in the air".

SSSSS

"So all of this started over nightmares?" Elena asked looking at Bonnie.

She nodded, "They were real Elena, so I went to Damon. I didn't want any of you involved, I wanted everyone except for Damon to stay out of it. So we set it up so that Klaus and everyone else would think I had amnesia…"

"And blaming Damon…"

"That wasn't part of the plan", Bonnie admitted, "but I felt like I had no other choice when you all showed up at the house and luckily, it worked for Klaus".

"Ok…so there's no amnesia?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"And you remember everything?"

She nodded.

Elena breathed out and then hugged Bonnie, "We were so afraid that we had lost you to Klaus, you have no idea how bad we felt…how much we missed you".

"I know and I missed you too", Bonnie held onto her as tears welled up in her eyes.

"So you and Klaus…nothing is going on there…"

Bonnie stood up, "He has feelings for me, that's part of the reason why Damon had to hide out for a few days…"

"Yes…can we talk about that…umm…what did we walk in on exactly?"

Bonnie could literally feel her face turning pink and sighed, "I don't know Elena…all of this has been…weird…I don't know. A couple of weeks ago, I started to feel some things…I thought it was just indigestion, I mean it _is _Damon. Elena, this hasn't been easy for me…I've felt isolated and alone and sometimes, I will admit…afraid… and Damon was just there. He was understanding and kind of unDamonlike and things got weird…he kissed me…I started having thoughts and then…"

"You two fell into some kind of secret affair?" Elena supplied, "was tonight the first time?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, a couple of weeks ago. I don't know how we even got to that point or this point, its like I have no control over what's happening and its Damon…"

"Damon can be good sometimes…_well _he can be helpful", Elena smirked, "and he is handsome, but I can understand why you would be attracted to him and…"

"And he's in love with you Elena or at least he was, I am probably convenient right now and he probably gets off on the sneaking around aspect of it all".

"Bonnie, do you honestly believe that…Damon has changed towards me over the past couple of months and yes, I know at one time he felt something for me but not anymore".

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, "I don't know…its just…weird".

"Do you care about him?"

Bonnie met Elena's eyes, "I don't know…I want to say yes, but I really don't know".

"I believe you do, you just don't want to admit it. It's Damon…someone you hated for soo long and now, he's become the only person you could depend on trust…you care about him Bonnie, I know you…we've been best friends since we were little and I know that you would never have casual sex with someone just for fun, there has to be feelings there. You had that thing with Maurice and that was it, I know that what is happening with Damon is not something that you are taking lightly".

Bonnie looked at Elena and shook her head as someone knocked on the door, followed by Stefan and Damon entering the room. "Sooo…", Damon sung looking from Bonnie to Elena.

"Well…Bonnie told me everything and while I'm not happy that you two decided to keep this from me, I understand", Elena stood up.

"Ok…so what's the new plan?" Stefan asked.

"There is no new plan, I want you to compel me", Elena said walking over to Damon, "I don't want to be the reason why everything that you two have done so far falls apart…"

"Elena…no…no", Bonnie shook her head, "you don't have to".

Elena turned to her, "I do…I don't want to slip up and I don't want to keep this from Caroline, it's ok Bonnie…compel me".

Bonnie felt a burning sensation on her throat; while she knew that it was best for Elena to be compelled—for a few moments, she realized that she liked having someone to speak to about everything going on in her life.

"Ok…if that's what you want…Stefan?" Damon replied.

Stefan nodded as he escorted Elena out of the room.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the room with her fists balled up willing herself not to cry. "Bonnie…", Damon said softly touching her shoulder.

"We need to stop this", she whispered before turning to him.

"What…what do we need to stop?"

"I should have kept everything a secret, left you out of this plan".

"Bonnie…"

"We are careless Damon…Elena walked in on us because we didn't care…we didn't want to think about anything but being together, we can't be careless anymore".

"So what do you want?" Damon asked as he saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

"I need to do this alone from here on out".

"You can't do that, Klaus…"

"I will handle Klaus, I will find a way to open the coffin and I will go through with the plan…just…I need you to step back", Bonnie said holding out her hands displaying the distance between them.

Damon shook his head, "What happened with Elena".

"Nothing happened with Elena…I have to go…", Bonnie said picking up her bag.

Damon reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him, "What do you want?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt and that includes you, please…just keep your distance".

Damon loosened his grip as Bonnie looked up at him. She wanted to kiss him, but knew that she couldn't. She reached up to touch his face and then stopped herself, "I have to go", she breezed past him and walked out of the room.

SSSSS

As soon as Bonnie stepped outside of the Salvatore house, it began to rain. She sighed, "Typical", she mumbled as she unlocked her car door and slid into the driver's seat. She blinked a couple of times as she drove away from the house. The further she got away, the more she realized that there was a hole in her chest. When she told Elena about her feelings and got to be honest with her, she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Then there was Damon, being with him earlier made her realize that she wanted more than what they had together, but there was no way she would admit it first and there was no way that they could have it now—not with Klaus around.

As she thought about how she was once again going back to Klaus to play the perfect little witch, her eyes welled up. She wanted to be stronger about this, but she couldn't and with her mother in town, she felt as if she was being pulled in a million different directions.

Bonnie wiped her eyes as the rain began to pour down on her car. She clicked the windshield wiper button and the windshield wipers picked up speed.

As she struggled to see through the downpour, her cell phone began to ring. She looked down and noticed that it was Klaus.

"Hello", she said picking up the phone.

"It's pouring outside Love, where are you?"

"Umm…not sure…", Bonnie began as she glanced out at the road and suddenly a person was standing in the middle of the road, "oh my god!" Bonnie screeched swerving as she felt herself lose control of the car and before she could react, her car was flying off of the road into an embankment.

SSSSS

Abby tossed and turned in bed. She was felt as if she was being tortured and suddenly, she felt as if she was drowning. She gasped for air and her eyes flew open as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around the room, "Bonnie!" she screamed as she jumped out of the bed and rushed out of the bedroom.

SSSSSS

Damon sat in the living room sipping on a glass of scotch, when rapid knocking brought him out of his daze. The storm outside had subsided and he had a feeling the previous storm had something to do with his little witch and her emotions. He walked over to the door and flung it open to a drenched Abby, she pushed past him and entered the house, "Tell me that Bonnie is here with you", she said looking around.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie…is she here, have either of you spoken to her?" Abby marched over to Stefan alarmed.

"No…she was here earlier, but she left…what's going on?" Stefan asked as Damon sat down his drink.

"Something is wrong…something happened", Abby replied shakily.

"What do you mean something happened", Damon rushed over to her, "where is Bonnie".

"I…I don't know…I was asleep and suddenly I couldn't breathe, I was drowning and I can only assume that I am linked to Bonnie somehow and I was feeling what she was feeling…"

"Drowning…where could…?" Stefan began but noticed that he and Abby were alone in the living room and the front door was wide open.

SSSSS

Damon sped down the road from the Salvatore house to Klaus' mansion searching for any trace of Bonnie's car. He concentrated, attempting to call out to her like she had done to him before. "Come on Bonnie…get into my head", Damon mumbled.

He waited for her to answer him, but there was nothing…nothing but his fears. Drowning…there was no way that she would go out that way. Damon continued to drive until he noticed that the ground looked like it had skid marks on it. He looked over and could see a car partially submerged in water.

He stopped his car and ran towards the submerged car. It was Bonnie's. The driver's side door was open. The air bags weren't deployed, but he could see some blood on the windshield and a crack. He tasted the blood and realized it was Bonnie's.

"Bonnie!" he screamed.

He was met with silence.

"Bonnie!" he screamed again as he moved through the water soaking his pants.

"Damon…do you see her?" Stefan called from the road.

Damon didn't turn around as he looked around the river. She wasn't in the water; he knew she wasn't.

SSSSS

The door opened with a kick as the figure carried the woman's body into the bedroom. He placed her limp body on the bed and looked at her. He moved the wet strands of hair out of her face and examined the large gash on her forehead. She had yet to regain consciousness after he pulled her out of the water filled vehicle.

Klaus looked down and smiled, "You know, you were a very good actress over the last couple of weeks…playing as if you had amnesia, spending time with that Damon Salvatore…you reek of him now…I should let you die", he whispered, "but I won't, because somehow I believe that little head injury you have there will work in my favor".

Klaus bit into his wrist, cupped Bonnie's mouth as he lifted his wrist and allowed his blood to flow into her mouth. Bonnie lay motionless as Klaus positioned himself next to her on the bed wrapping his arms around waist and he waited.

SSSSSS

'Open your eyes' a voice called to her.

Bonnie's eyes flew open as she looked over at the person lying next to her fully clothed in bed. She looked around the unfamiliar room and the unfamiliar man lying next to her and she sat up.

"Love…good morning…how do you feel?" Klaus smiled back at her.

Bonnie squinted as her mind raced and she looked up at the blond man staring down at her, "Who are you?"

**Well it all begins again, but only slightly. I can promise there won't be 17 more chapters of redoing everything that already happened…but what I can say, is what happens now that its not an act? What happens now that Klaus can shape Bonnie anyway he wants to shape her? And now that Bonnie told Damon to back of his role in the plan…will he believe that she is just pretending or will he know that she is that amnesiac that they planned her to be and what will he do about it? The coffins will be opening soon and when they do…everyone better watch out. Interesting possibilities all around. **

**Please leave a comment or review, I appreciate them!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back again and I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting. I know the little twist at the end of the chapter was pretty risky and I promise you that it won't be as bad as it seemed. Like I said, I am not reliving everything over again, but this will move the story along…I promise! **

**As always thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the encouragement, PMs and reviews. You are truly the best! I love my fellow Bamon/Klonnie fans!**

**PS...if anyone knows of a place I could find a cover or image for this fic, please let me know. Thanks in advance!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Love, it's ok", Klaus said caressing her arm.

Bonnie looked at him and jumped out of the bed looking around wildly. She looked towards the door and started to run for it, but Klaus stopped her, "Love, let's talk".

"I don't even know who you are and stop calling me that", Bonnie replied crossing her arms against her body.

"Love…_Bonnie_…please calm down".

"Bonnie…that's my name…", she replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, that is your name".

Bonnie rubbed her hands over her face. She tried to hard to remember something…anything…who this person was in front of her, but it was all a black hole.

"Nell!" Klaus called as he continued to focus on Bonnie's eyes. She was staring at him intently as if she was trying to place him—but he knew that she would never be able to remember him.

Bonnie looked over at the door noticing a woman with long blond hair and the greenest eyes that Bonnie had ever seen. She walked over to Klaus and stood next to him.

"There is no need to be afraid Bonnie, Nell can help you".

Bonnie looked at the woman who smiled at her gently, "Are you a doctor?" Bonnie asked.

"Something like that…Bonnie, I mean you no harm…I just need you to relax", Nell smiled as she walked closer to Bonnie and placed her hands on the sides of Bonnie's head.

"I don't under…", Bonnie began but was suddenly assaulted with images…memories of her life and she was rendered speechless.

SSSSSS

"It's been two weeks and there hasn't been any sign of Bonnie around town, she's not in school…she hasn't been to the Mystic Grille…nothing…", Stefan replied as he stood in the middle of the Bennett house with Damon looking at Abby.

"But she's still in town, I can feel her…Klaus' house…what about there?" she asked.

"It's like Fort Knox, the place is crawling with hybrids…but there hasn't been any sign of her", Damon replied, "have you tried to contact her?"

Abby sighed, "I tried, but I can't get a link with her…its almost as if her mind is closed off".

"Closed off…could she be hurt?" Stefan asked.

Abby nodded, "A coma could be possible".

"Klaus has her", Damon replied, "he's done something…I don't know what, but he's definitely done something to her".

"Do you think he knew about the plan?" Stefan asked.

"I thought we covered pretty well in the tomb, but…I'm starting to think he knew something or knows something".

"Then we can't wait any longer, we're going to Klaus' and I will break down every door until I find my daughter", Abby said starting towards the door.

"_Finally_, you let me do what I wanted 2 weeks ago", Damon replied as he followed Abby.

Abby opened the Bennett door to find Bonnie standing on the doorstep. "Bonnie", Abby gasped.

"Mommy!" Bonnie grinned as she rushed into Abby's arms and hugged her tightly.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other as Abby took a few moments and finally embraced Bonnie.

"I'm sorry it took me soo long to come home, but I've been kind of…umm…busy", Bonnie said finally looking at Stefan and Damon.

Damon looked at Bonnie waiting to see if there was 'a catch', but her face was completely blank looking back at him.

"Bonnie…where have you been?" Abby asked as Bonnie looked at Damon and Stefan.

"Umm, maybe we should talk about this alone", Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie…what happened, where have you been?" Damon asked touching her arm.

She recoiled at his touch and backed up, "Don't touch me".

"Bonnie, seriously…everyone here knows the plan, there's no need to act this way", Damon whispered to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about".

"Bonnie…did something happen?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing happened, Mom…can I talk to you, without _them_ here", Bonnie glanced at Stefan and Damon in disgust.

"Bonnie…quit the act…no one is around…", Damon barked.

Bonnie looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "If you don't leave…I will make you leave, I've learned a lot over the past couple of weeks".

Damon stared Bonnie down. There was no trace of joking, there was no trace of a façade, it was just Bonnie staring at him the way she used to before…

"Bonnie…", Damon said slightly above a whisper.

"Let's go Damon…let's give Bonnie some time with her mother", Stefan replied quietly as he touched Damon's arm.

Damon moved away from Stefan and moved over to Bonnie staring down at her, "I don't know what is going on, but I will find out".

Bonnie stared at him as he and Stefan walked out of the house. For a couple of moments, she couldn't take her eyes off of him and she had no idea why.

"Bonnie", Abby said from behind her.

Bonnie turned around and smile, "Its like I haven't seen you in a long time and I missed you", she hugged Abby again, "I wanted to come earlier or even call, but I haven't been in the best shape lately and I just wanted to spend some time getting back to myself".

"Getting back to yourself?" Abby asked staring back at Bonnie, "what happened?"

Bonnie gestured towards the couch, "Mom, I was in a car accident and I know that you will be angry at me for not calling you immediately, but I hit my head and my mind was completely jumbled and I've been piecing my life together…Klaus has been helping me".

"Klaus", Abby whispered.

"Yes and I know that you had problems about our relationship, but he's been so good to me since the accident and he got me a doctor and everything and he also, "Bonnie lowered her voice, "…he told me about us and our gifts".

"Our gifts?"

"I know we're witches, Mom and I know that he's a vampire".

"You do?" Abby replied.

"Yes and I will admit it was hard to grasp…I mean…witches…vampires…who knows anything about that type of world, but Klaus…he's not what you would think a vampire would be like, he's…he's sweet and kind and thoughtful", Bonnie replied with a soft smile.

Abby blinked, "You said you were in an accident…"

"I was in a car accident, I hit my head…when I woke up, Klaus was there and he brought in a doctor…she helped me remember my life, she said it was amazing that I remembered so much".

"Bonnie…"

"And I know, I know that you hate the fact that I'm staying with Klaus and that I'm only in high school…but with Dad always on business trips and you having to take care of your mother in North Carolina, it just works out", Bonnie shrugged.

"Bonnie, we need to talk about…" Abby began.

"I know, but first…what were those two doing here earlier…you know they're vampires, don't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes they are, but…"

"But what…they are not like Klaus, they are users…they are bad Mom, you shouldn't talk to them".

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie smiled and took Abby's hands, "Klaus told me how you helped me when I first found out about my powers, he told me that you have always been patient with me…he told me that I have always been your Kitten…"

Abby gasped as she heard Bonnie say the nickname she had for her when she was younger, it was soo long ago that she was sure that Bonnie forgot all about it.

"Kitten", Abby whispered.

Bonnie grinned as she hugged Abby, "I love you Mom and I'm sorry for staying away and causing you to worry".

Abby paused for a few moments and then she hugged Bonnie back tightly as tears welled up in her eyes, "It's ok Kitten, you're here now and so am I", she whispered.

Bonnie broke out of the embrace and took Abby's hands in hers, "Mom, I came here to see you and I also came to ask a favor…I need your help…well…I need your help to help Klaus".

Abby raised an eyebrow, "Klaus needs our help".

"Yes desperately", Bonnie replied.

SSSSS

"We need to go Damon", Stefan grabbed Damon's arm.

"He did something to her".

"Well if he did, she's with Abby now and she will get to the bottom of it".

"I saw nothing but hate in her eyes and believe me I know exactly what it looks like in Bonnie's eyes and did you see how she hugged Abby? Bonnie has never been like that with her", Damon replied.

Stefan sighed, "I don't think Bonnie's pretending anymore about what she remembers and what she doesn't".

Damon turned to Stefan, "Ya think?"

"We need to go, if she doesn't remember us or she doesn't remember what exactly happened, things could get ugly".

"Abby should be in there making her remember", Damon gestured towards the house, "that car accident must have did something to her mind and god knows what Klaus has been feeding her, its ironic you know…we spent weeks…months pretending that she didn't remember who she was and now it's a reality, Abby needs to step in here and make her remember…she has to".

Stefan looked towards the house remembering the look on Abby's face when Bonnie hugged her and he wasn't so sure.

SSSSS

"His family means everything to him and I don't want to see him suffer anymore, so will you help?" Bonnie asked staring at Abby as she held her hands, "I would open the coffins on my own, but I don't think I'm strong enough…or rather Klaus told me the last time I tried, I had a nosebleed that went on for days".

"Klaus told you…"

"Yes…so can you please help me, I just want him to be happy…he's been so good to me".

"Bonnie, I think there is something…" Abby began but was interrupted by Bonnie's cell phone ringing.

"Excuse me, it's Klaus", Bonnie held up a finger as she answered the call, "yes…I'm here with her right now…", Bonnie looked at Abby and then giggled a little before holding out the phone to Abby, "he wants to talk to you".

Abby looked down at the cell phone and hesitantly took it, "Hello", she answered.

"Do you like my little gift?" Klaus asked.

Abby looked at Bonnie, "I wasn't expecting it".

"Yes, I gave you your daughter back…she thinks that you are the Mother of the Year now, which is as far from the truth as one could possibly get and I simultaneously ended whatever she had with Damon Salvatore, you should be thanking me".

Abby clenched her jaw.

"Abby…you can feel free to thank me", Klaus replied, "because if you don't, I can make sure things are not as pleasant for Bonnie…there are a few things that I _haven't_ done with her, but if you don't play along…well...I will find out if the saying 'Like Mother, Like Daughter' is actually true".

"Thank you", Abby said through clenched teeth.

"That's better…now, I know that Bonnie has asked you to help her open the coffins and I am sure you will do that for your _Kitten_ won't you?"

Abby stayed silent.

"We all win here Abby, you get your daughter back…the one you abandoned years ago…the one who used to look at you with pure hatred, who now looks at you with adoration…you get her back and you two can be witchy mother and daughter for ever and ever…and I get my family back and what is owed to me".

Abby looked at Bonnie and then stood up as she walked over to the window, "What did you do to her?" she whispered into the phone.

"What do you mean…I took an amnesiac witch and gave her, her memories back".

"You know exactly what I am talking about", Abby hissed.

"You just do what I say and you will have your daughter and live happily ever after", Klaus stated ending the call.

Abby looked at the phone and then turned to Bonnie.

"Mom, did you hang up on him?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"He had to go…umm…I will come to the mansion tomorrow and we will figure out how to open the coffins", Abby walked over to Bonnie.

"Thanks Mom", Bonnie grinned hugging Abby.

"No problem", she whispered holding onto Bonnie.

SSSSS

Bonnie walked out of the Bennett house and headed towards one of Klaus' cars, when she reached the driver's door, a hand shot out on top of hers. She turned to see Damon standing next to her and she snatched her hand from under his ignoring the sparks that she felt.

"What are you doing…stay away from me", Bonnie said staring up at him.

"You don't remember me?"

"Oh I remember you, I remember every disgusting and murderous thing you've done…I remember how my former friends have somehow aligned themselves with you because you have convinced them that you are not as evil as you used to be, but I know what you are and if you don't leave me alone I will…" Bonnie ranted but was caught off guard by Damon grabbing her cheeks and placing his lips on hers.

For a moment the world melted away around them and became silent as Damon pressed Bonnie up against the car kissing her passionately, making his lips caress hers and sending tingles up and down her entire body. When he let her go, she gasped for breath for a few moments and looked at him.

"Tell me you don't remember us", he dared her.

Her chest heaved as she tried to stop her body from tingling. She had no idea why her body was reacting this way to Damon. It shouldn't. She was with Klaus. Sure they had a PG relationship because she didn't feel like it was right for them to take it further, but his kisses never made her feel this way.

"I want you to stay away from me or I will set you on fire", she snapped as she flung her car door open hitting him in the legs and got inside.

"You won't be able to get away from me that easily Bennett", Damon warned.

"Then make sure you wear a flame retardant suit _Vampire_", she hissed as she started her car and peeled out of the space leaving Damon standing in the middle of the street.

He looked up at the Bennett House and noticed Abby standing on the porch. He sped up the stairs and stood in front of her, "He brainwashed her…why didn't you undo it?"

"Because its not that easy", Abby replied.

"Not that easy…it is _that_ easy, he had help to turn her into his little Stepford Witch that we just met and you know that".

"Damon, I don't know how much damage…"

"And you don't care, I saw that big ole hug she gave you…I saw the way she looked at you, it was a definite difference between the look of pure hatred she had a couple of weeks to the look of absolute love that she had a couple of minutes ago…maybe you don't want to find a way to help her, you get exactly what you want in more ways than one".

"Damon…"

"You just remember this, she's with Klaus and he will use her and you know this is because he figured out that we were playing him, do you believe for one second that once Bonnie does what he wants that he won't hesitate to do away with her?" Damon asked, "you may be too selfish to care about saving your daughter, but I'm not".

Abby felt like she had been punched in the stomach as Damon turned and headed down the stairs.

SSSSS

Bonnie parked her car in front of Klaus' mansion and stepped out. As she touched the door handle, she felt a feeling of déjà vu. She literally felt the tingles from Damon's kiss all over her; but that was ridiculous. She didn't have anything with Damon. Why did his kisses make her feel that way?

"Love…you've returned", Klaus walked out of the house with his arms outstretched enveloping her in a hug.

"My mom was happy to see me…and she's going to help", Bonnie hugged him back.

"Thank you Bonnie…thank you, what did I ever do to deserve you?" Klaus asked holding onto her cheeks.

"I have absolutely no idea", Bonnie smiled as she hugged him as visions of Damon kissing her flowed through her mind and made her uneasy.

"Are you ok?" Klaus asked stepping back.

"Yes, I just…Damon and Stefan were at my mother's…why would they be there?" Bonnie asked as Klaus guided her into the house.

"They probably want her help, now that you are not at their beck and call anymore and haven't been for months".

Bonnie nodded slowly, "I don't know, it was weird".

"Did they say anything to you?" Klaus pressed.

She shook her head as she had a flash of Damon kissing her and suddenly the tingles reappeared as she looked at Klaus, "No…not much", she lied.

Klaus nodded as he brought Bonnie into an embrace, "Just remember, you are stronger than they are and if they cross you…you have the power to cease their existence".

Bonnie held onto him as her heart beat rapidly at the thought of Damon being close to her again.

Klaus could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He knew that Damon would never just let this go where Bonnie was concerned, he would push and push and Bonnie would defend herself…even if it meant doing away with Damon Salvatore and Klaus could not think of a better punishment for them both.

**Klaus has molded Bonnie into his perfect little Stepford Witch (thanks Damon!) , but the only thing this means is that when she does get her memory back—he will have hell to pay. In addition, even though she doesn't remember being with Damon…she remembers something and that's the in that he needs. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay, but I am back with an update. Thank you all for reading, commenting and PMing! I appreciate them!**

**Things are definitely getting interesting now that Klaus has placed those nuggets in Bonnie's brain, but how long can false memories last? How long will Abby let it go on? And will Bonnie start to wonder if everything is truly as it seems?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"She's completely brainwashed, she doesn't remember anything about the plan or that things have changed and Abby…", Damon said with disgust as he paced the Salvatore living room, "she won't lift a finger because she's 'Mom of the Year' now".

Stefan watched his older brother pace with a drink in his hand gesturing wildly, spilling some of his bourbon on the floor and even though Damon would never come out and say it, he was hurt and a little afraid that Bonnie was lost.

"Maybe if you didn't compel Elena, we could have used her to make Bonnie remember", Damon said, "good going Stefan".

"She requested it, she didn't want to mess up the plan".

Damon turned to Stefan, "Well I would say that the plan has gone straight to hell now, wouldn't you?"

Stefan shook his head, "Well I guess the only thing you can do is continue to work on Abby".

"No, the only thing _I_ can do, is march into that mansion…stake Klaus…kill all his hybrids and kidnap Bonnie and brainwash her back to the judgey, self righteous witch that she was before".

"And the witch that had feelings for you…", Stefan added.

Damon stopped pacing and looked at him blinking for a few moments, "That is not the point…the point is that Bonnie will do whatever Klaus wants now…_whatever_ _he wants_ and that could mean the end of us, Brother and by us…I mean you and me, he won't hesitate to use her to kill us".

"No matter what Klaus has done, Bonnie is still there and she won't do anything that is against her true nature".

"Do you not understand that she has no true nature now, only the nature that Klaus has planted there. She doesn't remember that things have changed…she's his perfect little witch and she feels what he tells her to feel…that's not good Stefan", Damon answered as he gulped his drink down.

SSSSSS

Bonnie felt someone caressing her face and she slowly felt every part of her body began to come alive. She could feel the soft touch of his hands. The temperature was a little cool, but it managed to make her feel calm nonetheless. She smiled despite herself as she opened her eyes to his crystal blue ones staring back at her.

"You can't deny yourself much longer", he whispered before kissing her softly on the lips.

Bonnie closed her eyes and then opened them again finding herself alone in her room in the dark. She touched her lips softly as she closed her eyes and saw his face again.

She jumped out of bed and rushed to the mirror to look at her face. There was no reason why she should have dreams about Damon. Maybe it was the fact that she hated him and that hate manifested into some kind of weird lust.

"Bonnie…", Klaus called her name knocking on the door.

"Yes…", she shook her head trying to wipe out that memory.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure…sure…", she said pulling her hair up into a ponytail and making sure that there was no traces of Damon anywhere near her…not that there would be, of course…it was just a dream.

"Are you ok…I thought I heard you crying", he asked immediately walking over to her.

"I'm fine…fine…I was just having a nightmare or something…", she said looking at him, "umm…I need to get ready for school and afterwards, I'm going to my mom's, we're working on the final parts of the spell and we should be able to release your family from the coffins by the next full moon".

Klaus smiled as he placed his hands on Bonnie's cheeks, "Bonnie, you are one of the most honest, loyal and powerful people I know…thank you for everything".

"Thank you, you saved me from that car crash and you gave me my life back", Bonnie said hugging him tightly.

Klaus hugged her back, "I would do anything for you", he let her go and stared back at her before he leaned in and kissed her.

Bonnie stood there as Klaus kissed her and realized that something was missing. She didn't feel anything when he kissed her and she should. She should feel something for him if they were as close as she knew they were.

Klaus caressed her face as they kissed, "Bonnie, when my family is free from their prisons and we have time…I want to take our relationship to another level, I want to make love to you", he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie felt her body stiffen as she looked into his eyes.

"I know that you wanted to take some time to remember things, but I believe you are remembering us and I want to be as close to you as I possibly can", Klaus took her hand and kissed it.

Bonnie nodded, "I have to get ready for school".

Klaus nodded, "Very well, Tyler will be here soon…"

"I can drive myself to school", Bonnie replied.

"Not with Damon Salvatore lurking around, he's too dangerous".

"I can handle myself…or have you forgotten", Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she held out her hand and created a fireball in the middle.

Klaus smirked as he crossed his arms, "My little witch".

SSSSSS

Bonnie slid in next to Tyler outside of Klaus' mansion and he pulled out of the driveway. She concentrated on the spellbook on her lap as she flipped through pages.

"You're quiet", Tyler replied glancing at her quickly.

"I've been thinking about some things…"

"Thinking about what in particular?"

Bonnie shrugged. Klaus and Tyler appeared to be close and she wasn't sure she could trust him with what she needed to talk about, "I don't know, some things…thinking that maybe there are still some holes".

"Holes?"

"Yes, where all of my friends…or former friends sans you are concerned. Elena and Caroline…I don't talk to them…Matt…not a fan of him either, something about that just seems unnatural to me, you know".

"Well I'm not too friendly with them either at the moment".

"And I guess it all has something to do with Klaus, huh?"

Tyler shrugged, "Sometimes people can't handle when you think for yourself".

"I guess…but how can they all be friends with Damon?"

"No clue", Tyler said facing straight ahead.

"I mean, he's not good like Klaus...he hasn't changed".

"True".

"So I don't understand how they could be friends with him".

"I think he just wormed his way into their lives and by the time they realized it, it was too late".

"Well I still hate him", Bonnie stated.

Tyler chuckled, "I'm not surprised".

Bonnie shook her head. She definitely could not tell Tyler about her dream or about what Damon did before…but she would talk to it about someone…she had to.

SSSSSS

Damon watched the high school kids file into the school. Elena and Caroline loitering with Matt and Stefan by the football field and Tyler pulling up with Bonnie in the truck—of course Tyler would be her chauffer, Klaus would align her with the one friend he can control.

Damon watched as Bonnie walked with Tyler into the school laughing at something he said. She looked the same and he had to admit that she had a slight bounce in her step. She was oblivious to what was going on around her and as much as he thought she was lucky to have it that way, he knew that she could never be truly happy being Klaus' Stepford Witch.

SSSSS

As Bonnie stepped into the school, she felt someone staring at her but when she turned to see where that person was—there was just an empty space. She shook her head and headed towards her locker running into Elena and Caroline. Her feelings for them were conflicted and she hated that they were at odds, but she hated that they had aligned themselves with Damon.

"Bonnie…", Caroline smiled.

"Hi", Bonnie said putting her books in her locker, "I um…", she began and then paused.

Elena and Caroline looked at her for a few moments waiting.

"I…I'm not sure I want to battle you two anymore, I know that we've had our moments but I just…I feel like everything is coming together and I don't want to lose my best friends".

"Oh Bonnie…we were waiting for you to come back!" Caroline grinned as she hugged her.

"Bonnie, we don't want to argue with you anymore either", Elena hugged her immediately after.

"Good…good…I just, I have soo much to talk about and I can't talk to Klaus about it because that's just weird".

"Klaus…so you want us to help you move out of his mansion?" Caroline smiled brightly.

"No, I'm still living there…my mom will be leaving town soon and…"

"Bonnie, you cannot be serious…I thought when you disappeared, that you somehow would come back to us knowing that you can't trust Klaus", Caroline replied.

"I can trust Klaus…I am trying to trust you guys despite the fact that you two are still close to Damon".

"Bonnie…".

"Forget it, forget it…I should have known that we couldn't get past everything", Bonnie said closing her locker door and walking away.

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks, "Maybe we should have just played along", Caroline frowned.

"No…we can't just play along anymore Care…we can't, Bonnie…she's not the same", Elena shook her head.

SSSSS

Abby turned a page in the spellbook as she watched Bonnie break the leaves off of the Hanschee plant that Abby picked up earlier that day. "Bonnie is something wrong, I feel some interesting energy radiating off of you", Abby replied.

Bonnie looked up and then shook her head, "I'm ok".

"Are you sure?"

"Just a little nervous, this is a big spell…I know it is and I can't even figure out how to do it alone".

"That's why I'm here", Abby smiled.

"I know and I know I'm taking you away from Grammy, but I really need to do this for Klaus".

Abby looked at Bonnie as those words resonated within her, "Why?" Abby asked.

"Why what?" Bonnie asked tearing leaves.

"Why do you need to do this for Klaus?"

"Because next to you and Daddy, he's all I really have…Elena and Caroline have taken Damon's side…Klaus is who takes care of me when you're not here…"

"Have you and Klaus…?"

Bonnie's eyes went wide and she felt her face turning red, "Mom…seriously…"

"Bonnie, you are staying with him…you can be honest with me".

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she felt slight embarrassment creep up her cheeks, "No…we haven't…well not since my accident, I guess…it just…I just don't feel ready for it", Bonnie said.

Abby took a deep breath of relief, "Bonnie, you have to know that I am here for you".

"I know…and I know that you can't be here physically all the time, but I know you are here for me".

"And also know that Klaus is not the only person you have, I know for a fact that Elena and Caroline love you".

"Mom…I really don't want to talk about it".

"What is stopping you for reconciling with them…is it Klaus?"

"No…I just can't be their friend, if they are friends with Damon. He did a lot of damage, Mom and I just don't understand how they can be friends with him and…"

"And what?" Abby pressed.

"And when I left here the other day…he kissed me. It didn't make any sense and it was kind of out of the blue, I know for a fact I never had anything to do with Damon other than wanting to set him on fire".

"Do you know that for a fact Bonnie?" Abby inquired, "do you know that is all you could possibly want Damon for?"

Bonnie wrinkled her nose, "Why would you even ask me that…the thought of that is just…just…"

"Just a possibility?" Abby cocked her eyebrow.

"No…not at all, mom…Klaus is my boyfriend…not Damon, Damon tried to kill me".

Abby nodded, "Ok…"

Bonnie looked down at the pile of leaves and began putting them in a bag. Her mother was the only one that she could talk to at this moment, "Mom…"

"Yes".

"I had a dream last night…a weird one…one that had nothing to do with my life right now, but it did freak me out just a little".

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Damon was in it, we were…" Bonnie began but then stopped.

Abby smirked, "Bonnie, I won't get all 'Mommy' on you, just tell me".

"We were lying in bed and he touched me…he caressed my cheek…he kissed me and I felt…"

"Ok…you don't need to go any further", Abby breathed out.

Bonnie chuckled, "You don't want to hear it really…do you?"

"No…all I have to ask you is…did you feel happy in that dream?" Abby asked.

Bonnie thought back to lying beside Damon and the warm feeling came over her again, "I was…", she smiled, "but that's weird right…Klaus is my boyfriend, not Damon".

"It is…it is", Abby said staring at Bonnie.

"You know Mom", Bonnie said standing up and sitting down next to Abby on the couch, "it feels like we haven't been like this in a long time".

Abby wrapped her arm around Bonnie, "I know, I know", Abby stroked Bonnie's hair.

"Is it selfish of me to say that I want you to stay here instead of going back to Grammy?" Bonnie asked, "I just feel like I need my mom now".

Abby felt her heart swell as she held onto Bonnie, "No…its not selfish at all, but even if it were…we all deserve to be selfish once in our lives".

SSSSSS

"What do you want?" Damon asked opening the door to Abby the next morning, "because I have it on strict authority that you haven't done a thing to get Bonnie out of Stepford Witchville".

"That's why I'm here", Abby said playing with the necklace around her neck.

"Ok…why are you here?"

"I can't give Bonnie her memories back".

"What do you mean you can't give her, her memories back…a witch planted those memories in her and you can unplant them", Damon advanced on her, "you won't give her the memories back because you want to be the mother of the year and I will be the odd man out, you don't care about her happiness…just about yours".

"Have you seen Bonnie…she _is_ happy", Abby argued.

"She's not happy, she's living a fantasy and so are you!" Damon yelled, "how can you do that to your daughter…she is living with Klaus…a monster…someone who uses her for his own benefit".

"Klaus has treated her well…"

"Are you listening to yourself, he is using her to open those coffins so his family can use Mystic Falls as a buffet and you are helping".

"I have my daughter back, do you expect me to give that up?"

"You can have Bonnie back _without_ the brainwashing", Damon argued, "do you think that Klaus will just let her do as she pleases after she frees his family…no, he will come up with something else for her and then there will be something else…and the list will go on".

"I'm taking my daughter away from here as soon as we do the coffin spell on Friday night, it will be over and we will move on without Mystic Falls…without Klaus and with you", Abby said, "and tell me Damon, if Bonnie the situation was reversed…meaning that Bonnie had undying devotion to you or even looked at you with eyes that made your heart swell…would you snatch it all away, even if she was happy".

"She's not happy, she's brainwashed".

"She's happy", Abby stated.

"No, you're happy", Damon pointed at her, "Bonnie's happiness means nothing to you, it never did".

Abby glared at Damon, "I have to go, I need one more thing for the spell…I'm sorry that this is not the best situation, but it's a situation that works for Bonnie's benefit", she replied as she headed towards the door leaving him behind.

Damon stared at Abby's retreating form as his jaw clenched.

SSSSSS

"Damon, why do you want me to do this…Bonnie won't come", Caroline whined as she looked down at her cell phone in the middle of her house.

"She will come, just ask her to come…you want to talk to her about Klaus and how wrong you were", Damon replied.

"But we're not wrong, he is a monster…he brainwashed her and he turned Tyler and took him away too, Klaus deserves to die", Caroline fumed.

"Yeah…how about you say the reverse of all of that".

"Damon…", she sighed.

"Trust me, do you want to get Bonnie back on our side?"

"Yes, but she hates you—how will you bring her back?" Caroline asked.

"I have my ways", Damon smirked, "now make the call and then get lost".

"This is my house…"

"Can you please get lost after?" Damon asked sweetly.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she started dialing and if Damon had a beating heart, it would be beating a mile a minute.

SSSSS

Abby walked into the bar and looked around. She could feel her nerves jumping all over the place. She had been here before, 15 years ago and it was still the same…a den for witches. "Haven't seen you here in a long time, thought you fell off the face of the earth after what you did to Myra", the bartender leaned over the counter staring into Abby's eyes.

"Thank you Declan, but I have another problem".

"Another problem…", Delcan asked with his glowing grey eyes.

Abby smiled and placed her hand on his, "Can you help me?"

Declan looked around the room and focused on a blond dancing in the middle of the floor creating her own spotlight, "I think I can for a small price".

Abby smiled.

SSSSS

Bonnie parked her car in front of Caroline's. She was a little apprehensive about doing this, but Caroline seemed sincere on the phone and she did miss her. Bonnie stepped out of the car and locked the door as she headed up the stone walkway towards Caroline's front door. She knocked twice and then turned the doorknob, it was weird…she did it almost on instinct. The door was unlocked as she walked inside, "Care…it's me Bonnie", she said walking towards the living room. The house was dark. It was weird, but now that Caroline was a vampire, maybe its not soo weird Bonnie thought.

"Care!" she called again and suddenly was grabbed from behind with a cool hand covering her mouth.

She started to scream, but his voice flowed into her ear, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you", he whispered.

For a moment, his whisper sent tingles up and down her body and then she got angry, "Get off of me!" she yelled as she burned Damon's hand causing him to drop it from her mouth.

"Damn it witch!" he yelped holding his hand.

"Where's Caroline?" she asked looking around, "what is this…what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her…I just want to talk to you".

"Talk to me…I don't want to talk to you and if you don't get away from me, I will either set you on fire or Klaus will…"

"Klaus will what? Are you kidding me, you're leaning on Klaus to save you?" Damon chuckled, "I can't wait to tease you about _that_ when you get your memory back".

"I have my memory and my memory is pretty clear about how much of a douchebag you are".

"Ahh…I miss the old times".

"I'm leaving", Bonnie said starting to walk past him, but Damon grabbed her arm.

"Give me a couple of minutes…that's all I ask?" he asked.

"Go crawl in a coffin and die".

"Stop flirting with me", Damon smirked.

"Jackass", Bonnie wiggled her arm out of his grasp.

"Listen to me, a couple of months ago…you came to me at the boarding house and you told me about dreams…dreams that you were having about Klaus", Damon began.

"I told you about dreams, I find that hard to believe…"

"They were about coffins…"

"I don't have time…"

"You came to me and we came up with a plan, you didn't know what the dreams were about so you agreed to go undercover…pretend that you had amnesia and align yourself with Klaus to find out about the coffins…you and I were the only ones who knew anything about it".

Bonnie folded her arms.

"You lived with Klaus, he showed you the coffins…they contain his family, he wanted you to free them…"

"You probably eavesdropped on me and my mom".

"Bonnie, we were in this together…you and I…ok…we hated each other for awhile and then we became kind of comrades and then…"

"And then what?" Bonnie asked with a hint of disgust and also apprehension.

"We started to get a tad closer…"

"Closer…what do you mean by that?"

Damon moved closer to Bonnie, "Some misplaced kisses…", he said reaching out and touching her lips softly.

"Some misplaced touches", he moved his hand to her neck.

Bonnie heard herself take a labored breath and closed her eyes for a millisecond before backing up, "I don't know what you are talking about…I'm with Klaus".

"Because he caused you to lose your memory and he replaced the memories with false ones".

"Oh right…that makes sense…", Bonnie snorted, "why would I believe a word you say".

"Why would I lie about all of this".

"Because you miss having me at your beck and call…listen, I don't know why you are saying these things _especially_ when you are in love with Elena, I remember that clearly…Damon, stop harassing me…leave me alone and if you do anything like this again, I will kill you".

"You won't kill me", Damon stated.

"You do this again and I will", Bonnie said, "now leave me alone".

Damon watched as Bonnie headed out of the house slamming the door behind her. He couldn't help but smile—he could still hear the drum of her heart in his ears, he got to her and could feel Klaus control slowing cracking away.

SSSSS

Bonnie tiny fist rapped rapidly on the Bennett house door as she paced the porch. She replayed the scene with Damon in her head over and over again. She had no basis to believe what he said, but there was something inside of her…something that didn't feel right.

"Bonnie…what's wrong?" Abby asked opening the door.

"I need to talk to you", Bonnie said rushing inside and pacing the living room.

"What…what happened?"

"Damon…he confronted me, he said some things…"

"What things?" Abby asked.

"Some things about Klaus, about me…about me and him…" Bonnie rambled, "but what he said can't be true, it just can't be…I would know it, I would remember it…wouldn't I?"

"I…I guess you would", Abby said.

"He said that we were…together or something…I don't know, but I have no memory of it...but then again, I've been having those dreams…"

"Maybe they're just dreams Bonnie".

"But why don't they feel like just dreams!" Bonnie shrieked, "they seem real…but…this doesn't make any sense…"

"Bonnie…"

"Mom, am I not remembering something important?"

Abby opened her mouth and closed it.

"Klaus has been good to me and I feel something for him, but I…", she began, but stopped, "but I don't feel what I should feel for someone that I've been in a relationship with…"

"Maybe its just the effects of the amnesia".

"But the amnesia…", Bonnie felt her forehead, "why do things suddenly seem less simple...I feel like something is wrong or fake or something…"

"Bonnie, I don't think…", Abby began but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me", Abby replied walking past Bonnie and opening the door to Klaus standing on the porch.

"Abby, it's so nice to see you again and Bonnie…I've been looking all over for you", Klaus smirked as he walked in and kissed Bonnie on the cheek.

"Hi…", Bonnie smiled as she looked at Abby and shook her head slightly.

"What were my two favorite witches doing?" Klaus asked wrapping his arm around Bonnie's waist.

"We were just finalizing the last parts of the spell", Abby answered, "we will be ready on Friday".

"Good…good…everything is coming together, isn't it?" Klaus grinned kissing Bonnie on the forehead.

"Yes, everything is coming together", she smiled back at him as Abby watched Klaus caress Bonnie's arm lightly.

**Please feel free to comment and show your love/like…its winding down…**


	20. Chapter 20

**All I can say is that I am grateful for everyone who has read Facades, I appreciate your support and I do not take it for granted. I promise the breaks will not be as long after this. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Abby watched Klaus caress Bonnie's arm and she felt like something was breaking inside of her. "I need to go and freshen up…I will be back, Mom, be nice to Klaus", Bonnie said moving out of Klaus' embrace and heading towards the stairs.

Abby stared at Klaus with her arms crossed.

"Be careful Abigail, I can see your eyes turning green", Klaus teased.

"Leave Bonnie alone, do not enter into a relationship with her".

"She's so beautiful…so young…so impressionable", Klaus touched his lips, "so sweet…almost like you a couple of years ago".

"Klaus…she is too young, she doesn't know…"

"Abby, your daughter came to me and she played a game…I changed the rules, she didn't expect it—but it happened and now I'm in control".

"Leave her…"

"Abby, I suggest that you make sure no one and nothing gets in the way of you two opening those coffins tomorrow or I will make sure that your daughter never knows what freedom is, she will be mine forever and when I say forever…I mean _forever_", Klaus whispered.

Abby's eyes filled with tears, "I can't believe that I ever trusted you".

"You did trust me and we accomplished many things together…imprisoning Mikael, my family…but don't think I forgot about you double crossing me and sealing that coffin with the very thing I cherished the most".

"But I…"

"And although you abandoned your daughter, somehow I know that you cherish her".

"I will protect Bonnie with my last breath", Abby stated through clenched teeth.

"And you may have to", Klaus answered.

"Ok…I'm ready, are you two playing nicely?" Bonnie asked from the stairs.

"Oh you know Bonnie, Mothers and Boyfriends never have a good relationship", Klaus smirked as Abby stared back at Bonnie.

SSSSS

The following Friday, Bonnie stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair into a ponytail. Tonight was the night, the night where she and her mother planned to open the coffins and free his family. Her hands were starting to shake and her stomach was flip-flopping all over the place. Her mother would be right by her side, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong.

"Bonnie?" Klaus' voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hi", she smiled turning to him.

"You look beautiful", he grinned walking over to her with his arms outstretched and touched her cheeks, "are you ready for tonight?"

"I am…my mom will be by my side and everything will be fine", Bonnie nodded moving away from him, "did you get the blood from the bank?"

"Of course, everything is ready for tonight…Bonnie, I can never repay you for the gift that you are giving me tonight".

Bonnie looked at Klaus and wrapped her arms around him, "You saved me, this is the least I can do".

"And after tonight, we will…", Klaus took her hand and kissed it softly, "take our relationship to another level?"

Bonnie met Klaus' eyes and she wanted to answer him with a yes—but she couldn't. She wasn't sure why; she just could not bring herself to feel what she should feel for him. She had to believe that it was a result of the accident and her head injury.

"I just want to get through tonight", Bonnie smiled as she kissed him softly.

"And you will, I am confident you will", he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

SSSSS

"Damon, what are you doing here…I have to leave for school", Elena asked as she opened the door and Damon stormed in the house.

"I need to tell you something and you can't overreact or be impulsive".

"Ok…what?" she asked heading into the kitchen as he followed on her heels.

"It's about Bonnie".

"Damon, I don't want to talk to you about Bonnie…I'm already torn up about what happened and how we lost her to Klaus, I don't want to hear you talk negatively…"

"It was all a lie", Damon interrupted.

Elena turned from packing her lunch bag and raised an eyebrow, "What was all a lie?"

"The aligning herself with Klaus…the amnesia…it was all a lie, a plan that we came up with".

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"Bonnie came to me because she was having dreams about Klaus and some coffins. We came up with a plan to find out what Klaus was up to. She pretended to have amnesia and you actually found out about it a couple of weeks ago…"

"But I don't remem…"

"Stefan compelled you to forget on your request, you didn't want to mess up the plan".

"So, Bonnie's pretending to be on Klaus' side and against us, doesn't she know how dangerous that is! Don't you know how crazy that is!" Elena charged him, "how could you let her do that…why didn't you tell us before…I have to talk to her…"

"Yes, you do and that's why I'm here…I can't get through to her, so you need to".

"I can't believe this has been all an act".

"Well it was an act".

"What do you mean _was_?"

"Klaus somehow engineered an accident, so the amnesia became real and he twisted her mind to be whatever he wants her to be. He is using her to free his family from coffins and when she does, they will wreck havoc and he will probably kill Bonnie".

"So she really has amnesia now…Damon…you should have talked her out of all of this, who knows what may happen now?" Elena ran her hands through her hair sighing.

"You can help, Abby is of no help…she refuses to do anything because Bonnie worships her now".

Elena nodded her head, "I will do whatever I need to".

"Good".

Elena folded her arms and stared at Damon, "You seems to care awfully a lot, I mean…you've been quiet for months about this and now you're coming forward, could it be that you care about Bonnie now?"

"Bonnie and I are closer now, funny the way things work", Damon replied, "you have to work fast, they are planning to open the coffins tonight".

"I will do the best I can".

"And so will I", Damon answered before heading out of the backdoor.

Damon slid in the driver's seat of his car and looked at Elena's house as he hit the steering wheel a couple of times. He was trying everything he possibly could to save Bonnie and Elena was the last weapon he had. He knew that Bonnie loved Elena and that she would do anything for her. He could only hope that some of those feelings were still there.

As he drove home, he pulled into the driveway in front of the boarding house and noticed Abby standing on the porch.

"You can leave", Damon said getting out of his car, "because the one day we find a witch to return Bonnie back to who she was, I don't want her to know that I killed her mother".

"I am going to get her memories back", Abby said, "but I need your help".

Damon folded his arms, "I will help…but I want to know why".

Tears filled up in Abby's eyes, "I don't want Bonnie to end up like me".

SSSSSS

"Bonnie!" Elena called as Bonnie looked around the lunchroom for an empty table.

Bonnie paused. She wanted to be alone, especially today when she needed to concentrate on the spell and she didn't need Elena in her ear telling her how bad Klaus was for her.

"Elena, I really can't argue with you today", Bonnie sighed.

"I know, but can we just talk for a moment?" Elena walked over and touched Bonnie's arm.

"Elena…"

"Please Bonnie".

"Ok…"

Elena led Bonnie over to a table and they sat down.

"Bonnie, Damon came to see me…", Elena began.

Bonnie stood up, "I'm not doing this…"

"He told me about the plan you two had and how it backfired, Bonnie…you have to know that the feelings you have, they're not real".

"What do you know about my feelings?" Bonnie asked, "we haven't talked for months and from what I remember, we barely spoke about my feelings and how I felt about anything…since the Salvatores came into our lives, everything has changed…even you Elena".

"Bonnie…"

"No Elena, you…you and Damon may believe that I don't remember and you say that Klaus planted memories, but you tell me…was I not the resident witch, the resident fixer…if someone's dying…if someone needs a ring…if someone needs _anything_, let's call Bonnie! Let's get Bonnie to fix it! Was I not that person Elena…for you, the Salvatores…everyone".

Elena sat speechless as she replayed some of the events in their lives and realized that Bonnie had a point, "Bonnie, I never wanted you to think that I took you for granted or…"

"Look, this is not about that…I'm happy, I'm happy with Klaus and I would do anything for him and he would do anything for me".

"Including unleash his family on Mystic Falls? There was a reason why they were put in those coffins, Bonnie".

"Klaus needs his family".

"And what about everyone else, do you know what they are going to do…they are vampires, Bonnie".

"He will make sure they don't do anything wrong", Bonnie answered.

"Klaus is just like them…have you asked Tyler how he was turned, Klaus lashed out because we tried to get you away from him…he's a monster, Bonnie".

"Elena…Damon is a monster, but you still trust him".

"And so did you…you were in this plan with Damon, you didn't tell any of us about it…Damon was the only one you trusted".

"I don't remember anything about a plan with Damon".

"Because Klaus made sure you didn't, Bonnie…come on…would Damon really fight this hard, send me to talk to you…tell me everything about what you two planned…Bonnie, you have to know that something is not right".

Bonnie felt her throat start to burn as Damon's words, Klaus' words, her dreams, Elena's words, her feelings, her emotions and her body responses hit her all at once, "I…I can't talk about this anymore", Bonnie stumbled over her words, "I need to go".

Elena grabbed Bonnie's hand, "Bonnie, please trust me…I know that things are confusing and that you don't remember what I am saying to you, but you know that I care about you…that we are best friends and I only want what's best for you".

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears, "I have to go", she said slightly above a whisper as she rushed out of the lunchroom.

SSSSS

"You don't want Bonnie to end up like you, eh…what is that? Selfish and cowardly?" Damon asked.

"I imprisoned Mikael and I imprisoned his family Klaus' family in those coffins", Abby stated, "I met Klaus one day when I took Bonnie to get ice cream, I immediately knew that he was a vampire…but there was something about him that made me want to know him".

"And…"

"And I started to spend time with him, I'm not proud of it…we got closer and I started to drift away…drift away from Bonnie's father and from Bonnie…I don't know if there was some kind of spell or what, but I did whatever he asked".

"So he asked you to imprison his family?"

Abby nodded as tears slipped through her eyes, "And Sheila, she told me that I was going down a dangerous path, but I didn't listen to her. With Klaus, there were no rules…no consequences…nothing put power and it was intoxicating. I did some horrible things, things that I may never forgive myself for and I see Klaus priming Bonnie to go down the same road and I don't want that for her…"

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked.

"I want you to know that its dangerous and anything can happen, but it's the only way to make sure that Bonnie is free of Klaus".

"Well I never bet against the Bennett witches anymore", Damon smirked.

"And when all of this is said and done, you have to promise me that you will take care of Bonnie and make sure that she never feels like she is second in your life", Abby said.

Damon looked at Abby and nodded.

"First, you have to get into Klaus mansion…", Abby began.

SSSSS

Klaus watched Bonnie as she drew the circle in the middle of the floor and the pentagram inside. He watched the unsteadiness of her hand and could hear her heart beating rapidly. At times like these, he wished that witches weren't immune to compulsion.

"Love, is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine", Bonnie said wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans, "I'm just a little nervous".

"You have no reason to be nervous, I am here and your mother will be here to protect you".

Bonnie nodded as he looked at the coffins and wondered for a moment what she was doing? Even though her memories told her that this was part of her plan, something about what she was about to do, didn't feel right.

"Bonnie", Abby said walking down the stairs carrying a bag on her shoulder.

"Mom…I was just setting up", Bonnie headed over to her with a nervous smile, "I was hoping that you would come early".

"Well I figured that we needed to set up together", Abby began as she removed a container of blood from her bag.

"Umm…where did that come from?" Bonnie asked.

Abby stood up and touched Bonnie's cheek, "Bonnie, just stay calm. I will explain everything when we're done".

Bonnie nodded as she helped Abby set up. Abby was aware of Klaus watching this closely; he didn't trust her. Abby took Bonnie's hand and smiled. Bonnie looked up at Abby and smiled back as she felt a warm sensation take over her body.

"So do you need me to do anything?" Klaus asked breaking their connection.

"No, we are all set", Abby stood up smiling, "if everything goes well, you will be reunited with your family very soon...that is what you care most about, isn't it?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I care about", Klaus met Abby's eyes.

Abby smirked as she turned back to Bonnie, "Kitten, are you ready?"

"Yes…", Bonnie nodded, "yes…I think I am".

"Ok…you can start lighting the candles, we just need one more thing…", Abby removed a knife from her bag and walked over to Klaus.

"Mom…what are you doing?" Bonnie stood up and rushed over.

"It's ok Love, your mother just needs some of my blood…its part of the ritual".

Bonnie nodded as her uneasiness increased tenfold. She glanced at her mother and Klaus once more as she began to light the candles.

"She is nervous, but I have a feeling after this…she won't have any of that nervousness".

Abby said nothing as she stuck the knife in Klaus hand as he grimaced with a smirk, "I thought you would be gentle".

Abby smirked back as she held his hand over the jar as his blood flowed inside.

"The candles are ready", Bonnie called from behind them.

"Ok…then we can began, Bonnie come into the circle with me", Abby held out her hand for Bonnie to join her.

Bonnie stepped into the middle of the circle with Abby and joined hands as they sat down on the floor. "Just close your eyes and concentrate Bonnie, we've practiced enough".

Bonnie nodded as she closed her eyes and began to chant what she and Abby had practiced for days. Klaus watched as the flames rose on the candles as Bonnie continued to chant and Abby stood up carrying the jars of blood. She threw the jar of blood that she came with on the coffins.

Klaus could literally feel his victory coming. He couldn't help but smile as he listened to Bonnie chant and watched Abby recreate the spell she'd done 15 years ago. He balled up his fists as he could hear rumbling from inside the coffins.

Abby looked at Klaus and then opened the jar of his blood and threw it on the coffins as the flames rose even higher. Bonnie could feel the room increase in heat and she waited for her mother to come back into the circle. She could feel their link, but Bonnie felt as if her concentration was starting to slip as she felt Abby take her hands again.

'Bonnie…' Abby's voice entered Bonnie's mind.

'Mom…what are you doing?' Bonnie answered.

'I love you Kitten' Abby said as she reached over and placed her hands on the sides of Bonnie's head and the flames went higher as Klaus began to look around feverishly as the flames began to spread to the coffins.

"What are you doing!" he screamed as the fire began to spread and Abby held onto Bonnie's head, "what are you doing!"

Bonnie tried to move from Abby's grip, but something kept her bonded to her. 'Let me in Bonnie'.

Bonnie closed her eyes and felt an assault of images into her mind. Her memories were flooding back into her mind. Klaus' yells were in the background, but they were faint compared to what she saw and could hear in her mind; her memories of being with Elena and Caroline…Jeremy…Tyler and Matt…Stefan and finally Damon. The memory of her and Damon coming up with the plan against Klaus and the memory of unexpected moments with Damon that sent her into a tailspin.

When Abby released her hands, Bonnie fell back onto the ground as Abby stood up to face Klaus who was seething with anger.

"What have you done!" he screamed.

"I chose my daughter", Abby glared at him.

In two swift movements, Klaus was standing in front of Abby as the fire overtook the coffins, "They won't burn".

"I know that", Abby stared him down.

"You and Bonnie won't get out of this alive", Klaus matched her glare.

"Oh?" Abby raised an eyebrow as the flamed died down and the only thing left the room were Abby, Klaus and the charred coffins.

SSSSSS

"Come on Bennett", Damon whispered hitting Bonnie on the cheek as he laid her down in front of the mansion.

Bonnie laid in his arms not moving and for a few moments, he was fearful that he and Abby had made the wrong decision.

SSSSSS

"Where is she!" Klaus roared.

"Be careful Klaus, your kind demeanor is slipping and you haven't once checked the coffins, maybe their actually open?" Abby smirked.

Klaus looked at her and walked over to one of the coffins and flipped it open. Lying inside of the coffin was a skeleton…a fake skeleton, he turned to Abby and his face was completely contorted into his vampire visage.

"Where are they!" he grabbed her by the neck and backed her into a wall.

"I will never tell you", she spat out as she touched his face with her hand and left a burn.

Klaus grabbed his face as Abby took off running for the door, but was stopped by Klaus who grabbed her causing her to the fall to the floor breaking her nose causing her blood to flow onto the pentagram.

SSSSSS

"Bennett…we don't have time for this", Damon continued to hit her face as he noticed blood trickle from her nose and suddenly her eyes shot open.

**Well…it's only a matter of time now…let me know if you love it/liked it **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you everyone for the continued comments, messages and just all around support. On this election day here in the US, I needed something to stop me from going crazy…soo I finished up my update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

"Bonnie, take a moment…", Damon said as she stood up looking towards the mansion and rushing towards the door.

"I can't, I have to get in there…my mom's in there", Bonnie said as she started up the stairs.

Damon grabbed her arm as she turned to look at him, "Tell me you remember everything".

Bonnie looked into his eyes, "I remember everything", she stated, "where are Klaus' hybrids?"

"Your mom incapacitated them", Damon answered.

"Ok…I'm going in, you wait here…"

"I'm not letting you go in there alone, are you crazy?"

"Damon, Klaus is probably out for blood…"

"And that's exactly why I'm coming in there with you".

Bonnie nodded as they headed into the mansion. Bonnie felt as if she had a new sense of strength and she could feel her powers coursing through her veins—it was as if her powers increased.

She rushed down the stairs to basement where she found her mother lying on the floor in a pool of blood and there was no sign of Klaus. From the way she was lying, Bonnie could tell that her neck had been snapped and immediately Bonnie's eyes filled with tears as she dropped down next to her, turning her over.

"Mom…Mommy, I'm sorry", Bonnie cried putting her head on Abby's chest.

Damon stood in the doorway watching the tears flow from Bonnie's eyes and then his eyes drifted to the wall where there was a message for Bonnie written in blood. 'See You Soon, Love'.

"Bonnie…", Damon said quietly, "she knew the risks that she would have to take to save you from him".

Bonnie nodded through her tears as she smoothed her mother's hair back, "Can you try to heal her?" Bonnie asked in a voice that told him that she felt as if she had to ask it.

Damon shook his head slowly, "Bonnie, come on…let me get her and you out of here".

Bonnie wiped her eyes as she started to stand up as Abby's hand shot out and gripped her arm.

"Mom?" Bonnie said looking down as Abby looked back at her.

SSSSS

An hour later, Damon opened the Bennett door to Stefan and Elena while Bonnie was upstairs with Abby. "So what happened?" Stefan asked as Damon closed the door behind them.

"Abby double crossed Klaus, gave Bonnie her memory back and he in return fed her his blood and broke her neck", Damon replied.

Elena gasped as Stefan sighed, "So she's transitioning?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked towards the stairs, "That hasn't been decided yet".

"What…what do you mean, she doesn't want to transition?" Elena asked.

"Well she hasn't said either way, what I do know is that Bonnie blames herself and if Abby decides to just die, I don't think Bonnie will be able to handle that".

"Well it is Abby's choice", Stefan replied.

"I won't let her leave Bonnie again either way", Damon stated looking towards the stairs.

SSSSSS

Bonnie and Abby sat silently in the master bedroom of the Bennett house. Abby sat staring out of the window and Bonnie sat staring at her. "I'm sorry", Bonnie whispered as she played with the ring on her hand.

"Bonnie, do not apologize".

"If it wasn't for me and my grand plan, you wouldn't be…you wouldn't be in this situation, its my fault".

"Bonnie…", Abby took Bonnie's hand, "I got involved with Klaus a long time ago, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened".

"I hate that when you come back to town that this happens, when we finally…", Bonnie chokes up as she wiped her eyes, "when we finally have a chance to build a relationship…"

"Bonnie…Kitten…", Abby touched Bonnie's cheek, "this is not your fault and don't spend a moment feeling guilty and I am not leaving you".

"I can't ask you to become a vampire, I know what that would mean and I can't…"

"You're not asking me to do anything, I am _telling_ you that I am not leaving you and if I have to become a vampire to do it—I will", Abby stated.

Bonnie blinked as the tears flowed freely from her eyes as she took Abby's hand in hers and kissed it.

SSSSSS

After bringing Abby a glass of blood, Bonnie walked down the stairs as Abby asked to be alone. "Bon", Elena jumped up from the couch and hugged Bonnie tightly, "I'm so sorry and I missed you so much".

"I missed you too", Bonnie held onto her tightly, "and I'm sorry about what I said to you and Caroline over the past couple of months, I know that I said a lot of hurtful things and…"

"And some of them were true and don't worry, I understand".

"I just hated being so mean to you and Caroline when you were trying so hard".

"Bonnie, its ok, don't worry another minute about it, ok?"

Bonnie nodded.

"We're going to go and we will come over early tomorrow so we can start to form a plan. We will bring Caroline too", Stefan replied.

Bonnie nodded as she watched Damon walk Stefan and Elena to the door, "Bon, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Elena offered.

"No, Damon's here", Bonnie stated without a second thought as Stefan and Elena seemed a little taken back by the statement, but said nothing.

"Ok…we will be back tomorrow morning", Stefan replied as they headed out of the door.

Damon closed the door behind them and turned to Bonnie.

"So what do you want to do?" Damon asked.

"Just go upstairs and rest for awhile, I haven't been in my bed in a long time and I just want to be there now…"

"Ok, I will stay down here and keep watch for Klaus", Damon said looking around the living room.

Bonnie walked over and held out her hand, "I have a spell around the house, he won't be able to do anything tonight…will you come with me, upstairs?"

"Are you really inviting me into your Bennett Boudoir?" Damon smirked.

"Don't try to make me smile".

"Come on Bennett", Damon replied clasping his hand around hers and heading up the stairs to Bonnie's bedroom.

When they stepped inside, Bonnie stopped in the doorway for a moment. This was kind of weird for her. Since she began this plan with Damon, they never actually had to confront their relationship or whatever it was in reality. They were too busy attempting to hide the truth from everyone and keeping their plan together. Now, they were still thinking about what to do with Klaus, but at this moment, they were alone and it was time to face a couple of truths between them.

Bonnie moved over to the bed and removed her shoes as Damon unbuttoned his shirt. As Bonnie lay down, Damon lay down behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This is something I never imagined", Bonnie said quietly.

"I can't believe that for one second".

"You can't believe what?"

"I can't believe that you never imagined that you would have such a good looking guy such as myself in your bed".

Bonnie shook her head as a smirk crept through, "Whatever".

"But I can understand why this is such a mind trip", Damon began, "we didn't start out on this road as anything more than allies at the most".

Bonnie nodded, "And now…"

"And now Bennett…how would you describe us?"

She shrugged, "I wonder if what happened between us was just a fluke because of the situation…"

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't know…its not how I feel exactly, but I would understand if it was just some flu…", Bonnie began but was interrupted by Damon's finger on her lips.

"Let me explain something to you so we won't have to go around in dramatic circles, we have enough at the moment. I will make this simpler for you, despite the fact that you can be rather judgey sometimes and a martyr, you intrigue me and with that intrigue comes some feelings that I've been working through…"

"And those feelings…", Bonnie breathed.

Damon looked down at her and caressed her cheek with his thumb before lowering his head inches away from hears. She took in breath as he came closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

Bonnie closed her eyes as his lips caressed hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Damon slowly moved on top of her, "We're going to beat Klaus at his own game, you have to believe that".

Bonnie nodded and without saying a word, she brought his head down to hers and began kissing him with a passion that she never knew existed inside of her. She wanted to take all of the fear, anger and guilt that haunted her at the moment and transform it into pleasure, contentment and ecstasy with Damon. She leaned up never once breaking the kiss, but only separating as he slid her shirt over her head and he took his off throwing it on the floor. Bonnie breathed out a moan of contentment as he held onto her lowering her back to the bed as she wrapped her unclothed leg around his tightly.

"Damon", she whispered in his ear, "I need you to help me".

"You could never stop me", he whispered back as he entered her and she gasped.

SSSSSS

Damon walked into the kitchen the next morning with his jeans hugging his waist sans shirt. Somehow, Bonnie was still asleep—but he suspected it was because this was the first time in a long time that she was able to sleep in her own bed and patting himself on the back, he had done a good job the night before putting her in a relaxed state.

As soon as he sat down with a cup of warm blood, Abby walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "You won't want anything in there", Damon answered while sliding a glass of blood towards the edge of the table.

Abby shook her head, "I have super hearing".

Damon sipped his blood and couldn't help but smirk, "Do you now?"

"I don't have any illusions about my daughter and her relationship with you, but I would appreciate if you would take into account that I can hear many things".

Damon opened his mouth to answer, when he heard Bonnie walking down the stairs, "Bonnie's coming", he replied.

Abby picked up the glass of blood and began to sip.

"Good Morning!" Damon stood up with a grin and wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist, "what would you like for breakfast my petite witch".

"I'm not hungry Damon, how are you Mom?" Bonnie asked walking over to Abby.

"I'm adjusting, but you can't worry about me and you can't feel guilty".

"I can't help but feel guilty, you came to town because you thought I needed you. You betrayed Klaus because you needed to help me and now…"

"And now, I am still alive…well kind of and I am here with you and I am not leaving you", Abby hugged Bonnie.

Bonnie closed her eyes. She would never have thought that she would be standing with her mother at this moment with her arms wrapped around her, "Thank you, but you have done enough—its time for me to handle Klaus. I started this and I have to finish it".

"Bonnie, I would tell you not to go anywhere near Klaus, but I know you won't listen", Abby shook her head with a smirk, "but I also know that you will be fine, you're a Bennett and I know looking at me now, you may not believe that's a good thing, but it is".

Bonnie smiled as the doorbell rang.

"Stay here", Damon ordered as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Kind of bossy isn't he?" Abby smirked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that bad", Bonnie heard herself saying, but then shook her head as she had to laugh.

"Where is she!" Caroline's voice pierced the air.

Bonnie braced herself as Caroline flew into the kitchen like a gust of wind and enveloped Bonnie into a tight hug, "Are you kidding me putting us through hell for months!" Caroline gripped her as Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Damon followed behind.

"Care…I'm…sorry", Bonnie fought to breathe, "and…I…can't…breathe".

"Let her go Barbie", Damon called from behind them.

"And that's another thing, you take on this act and you let him be the only person that knows?" Caroline turned to point at Damon, "what is wrong with that story?"

"I didn't want anyone I cared about to get hurt…"

"Thanks Witchy", Damon smirked.

Bonnie winked at him.

"And that's _another_ thing! You two are _together_ in some capacity, that's just weird", Caroline shook her head.

"Yes Caroline, we will explain everything to you _after_ we are done getting rid of the Original who wants to rip our throats and hearts out", Damon interrupted.

"So do we have any idea where Klaus is?" Elena asked.

Bonnie and Abby shook their heads, "He took off as soon as he…", Bonnie began but found herself not being able to continue.

"He took off as soon as he left me on the floor of the mansion", Abby continued taking Bonnie's hand as they moved into the living room, "after he turned me".

Caroline gasped, "No".

"It's ok, I'm here to fight with my daughter…Klaus tried to punish me, but I refuse to allow him to believe that for one moment".

Bonnie looked at Abby and she felt a sense of warmness come over. It was a feeling that she hadn't felt before with Abby around. She really felt like some of the anger and hurt feelings were starting to drift away; they were still there, but the intensity of it all was dissipating.

"So what's the plan?" Stefan asked.

"Well…", Bonnie breathed out, "Klaus is angry now, he knows that I double crossed him…"

"Well he already knew that, he knows that you're definitely not his puppet anymore and that made him less than happy".

"But we have one thing in our corner, the coffins…Klaus wants his family or rather he wants what's in the coffins with one of them", Abby spoke up, "so he won't do too much damage without knowing where they are".

"What is too much damage?" Elena asked.

"Well…", Abby began but was interrupted by a trashcan flying through the living room splintering glass throughout the room.

Stefan knocked Elena to the ground and Damon did the same to Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Klaus voice barked from outside, "where are you Love!"

Bonnie felt the sting of some of the glass on her hands as Damon laid on top of her, "Damon let me get up", she whispered.

"No…", Damon said as a piece of a tree came through the open window and lodged in the wall.

"Bonnie, you show that pretty face or I will see what else I can throw through this window!"

"Damon he won't stop until I show my face", Bonnie whispered as a pole came through the window.

"You protect yourself", Damon said.

"You stay down", Bonnie answered as she stood up slowly to see Klaus standing on the porch now, right outside of the window. His eyes were wild and his cool and calm demeanor appeared to be melting away.

"Bonnie, Bonnie…my beautiful and loyal witch", Klaus smirked at her.

"What exactly do you want?" Bonnie asked staring at him.

Klaus looked at her and smiled, "Is something wrong with your hand?"

Bonnie looked down and noticed that her hand was shaking a little and she grabbed it, "It wants to set you on fire".

"Or its showing that you are a tad afraid of me".

"I'm not afraid of you, I've _never_ been afraid of you", Bonnie stared at him.

Klaus smirked and looked past Bonnie, "Oh Abby, I see you decided to take my gift".

"I will live for my daughter", Abby stated.

"Klaus, you tried to destroy me by turning my mother and it didn't work…you are tearing down my house like a petulant child to get me to come onto your side, it won't happen…so you can kiss your family goodbye and pretty soon, you will join them in one of those coffins".

"Oh really?" Klaus asked, "you wouldn't do that".

"Oh but I would", Bonnie smiled.

"Even when the person you wanted to desperately to protect could lose her life?" Klaus asked.

"I'm sorry", Bonnie heard as she turned around to see Tyler standing behind Elena and then in a blur, they were both gone.

Bonnie could barely process as Stefan, Damon and Caroline went after Tyler and Elena and she turned to Klaus standing on her porch, "You have until 6 this evening to get those coffins to me, open them and return what I am owed or I will kill the doppelganger and I won't have a second thought about it".

Bonnie stood in the middle of the living room as Klaus blew a kiss at her and walked off of the porch, "He will not win", she mumbled, "he won't win, you won't let him win Bonnie".

"I can't believe the mutt doublecrossed us!" Damon said punching a hole in the wall.

"Damon, don't tear up the house more than it is and Tyler can't stop himself", Caroline yelled, "Bonnie, we are going to find Elena…Stefan is still looking and Jeremy is helping your mom try out some things, don't worry".

"And don't you dare do something stupid like offer yourself up for her", Damon walked up next to her.

"Take me to the coffins", Bonnie said staring at the broken window.

"Bonnie, you are not…", Damon began.

"Take me to the coffins Damon!" Bonnie screamed turning to him, "please", she said lowering her voice.

"On one condition", Damon said as he grabbed her arms pulling her closer to him.

"What?" she asked.

"You won't do anything stupid".

"Have I done one stupid thing since this started?" Bonnie asked.

"Bennett".

"I will make sure that we all come out of this safe, trust me".

"I trust you, I don't trust the crazed Original who had a hard on for you a couple of days ago", Damon replied.

"That's disgusting Damon", Bonnie scoffed.

"But true", Damon replied.

"Let me get some stuff before we go", Bonnie said touching Damon's arm before heading upstairs.

Abby entered from the kitchen and stood next to Damon, "Don't let my daughter sacrifice herself for anyone", she stated.

"I have no intentions on ever allowing that", Damon remarked with finality.

**Well…let me know if you liked it…loved it…waiting on the final showdown!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow…I had no idea that it had been a year since my last update. Thank you all for your comments and PMs. I read this fic last week and I fell in love with it all over again. Thank you for your encouragement and your reading! I appreciate all of my readers and I don't want you to ever think that I take you for granted. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, wish I did. **

Damon watched Bonnie walk in between the coffins in the tomb tapping her finger on her chin and speaking to herself in a whisper. His eyes followed her every step and as much as he concentrated, he could not hear what she was saying. The fact that he was spinning the wheels in his head worried about Bonnie and not Elena said a lot about the way things had changed. There was of course a part of him that wanted them to get Elena back as soon as possible, but there was a bigger part that was intent on keeping Bonnie alive. He didn't come this far to allow her to go on a suicide mission.

"How did you move these here?" she asked.

"Your mother gave some assistance, but me and Stefan moved them last night".

"Ok…ok…", she touched one and tried to open it.

"Can you open them?"

"No, my mom was the one who planned to do most of the spell and open them—she never shared how to".

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know just yet, but I will know by 6pm".

"Oook, so what do you want me to do?" Damon asked.

"Get these coffins back to Klaus' mansion and in the basement".

"Ok and what then?"

"Leave, this is between me and Klaus".

Damon walked over to her, "I am not leaving".

"You and Stefan can stay outside, but you are not going to be in that basement with me".

"I don't like this".

Bonnie took Damon's hand, "What happened to you sacrificing me as long as Elena was safe?"

Damon placed his hands on Bonnie's cheeks and kissed her deeply.

When he let her go Bonnie took a few small breaths.

"What does that tell you?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Bonnie nodded, "Please just get the coffins to Klaus' and trust me".

Damon stared down at her, "I am trusting you not to be a martyr".

"Damon…"

He bit into his arm and she watched his blood cascade down, "Tell _me_ you won't be a martyr".

"I won't be a martyr", she replied.

"Good because Bonnie Bennett, I will turn you".

"Go Damon".

Damon took one last look at her and then left the tomb.

Bonnie looked at her cell and dialed the familiar number, "I take it you did not bring her to the mansion?"

"Of course not my Love, so you and your friends could come and destroy my lovely palace".

"Well if you return by 6, you will be reunited with your family".

"Is that a promise Miss Bennett?" Klaus asked.

"It's a promise", Bonnie replied ending the call.

SSSSSS

Bonnie waited in the middle of the basement, texting, surrounded by the coffins as she heard the door open and heard Elena fighting with Klaus as they moved down the stairs. She dropped her duffel bag and waited. When they reached the bottom, Elena turned to Bonnie and shook her head.

"Bonnie, don't do it. We have to stop this"

"Klaus, I'm here…your coffins are here, let Elena go".

"Do you really think its that easy?" Klaus smirked.

"If you want the coffins open, it is", Bonnie stared back at him unblinking.

Klaus looked at Elena and smiled, "Today is your lucky day, Doppelganger", he said.

"Bonnie I'm not leaving you", Elena cried.

"Everything will be ok, just go outside and wait for me".

Elena looked at Bonnie shaking her head.

"It's ok Elena", Bonnie smiled.

Elena took one last look at Klaus.

"You have two seconds Doppelganger", Klaus stated staring at Bonnie.

Elena looked from Bonnie to Klaus and then rushed up the stairs.

Bonnie looked at Klaus, "I want to know one thing, how did you get the witch to seal your family members in these coffins, did you threaten her friends…try to kill her…find a way to compel her…"

Klaus smirked as he walked closer to Bonnie and she steadied herself, she could feel her heart threatening to give her fear away and she knew that her complete calmness was the only thing keeping Klaus in this basement with her.

"There had to be something that you did to her to make her help you, you had to convince me that I had a different life…that we were friends…that my mission was to help you, so what did you do?"

"Bonnie, I can be very persuasive…very charming", Klaus said walking around her and caressing her chin with his finger for a moment.

"You killed her family members".

"No, I showed her a different life. One that wasn't spent protecting a certain family…I showed her that her powers were not to be suppressed and wasted. I showed her that there was no limit to what she could do. She and I started a very lovely and passionate relationship. She would do anything for me, including leave her husband and her child behind".

Bonnie looked at Klaus and suddenly something began to click in her mind.

"Are you catching on Bonnie?" Klaus asked, "do you know why I need _you_ to open the coffins".

"My…my mom?" Bonnie asked looking at him.

"Your mother, she was living a rather boring life; playing wife to that traveling salesman and mother to a young daughter. She welcomed me entering her life. I let her know that there was a grey area where her powers were concerned and that she didn't have to suffer a slow death by playing the good witch".

"No…no…"

"Pretty soon, she was choosing me over you and your father, it was rather interesting".

Bonnie felt like something had broken inside of her. Klaus was the reason why her mother became distant before she disappeared and was probably the reason why she left town completely.

"Bonnie, your mother was just like you before I entered her life. She was looking for something…something to truly challenge her and her powers and I did that".

"I don't believe…"

"Don't believe him", Abby said standing on the stairs, "Bonnie get out of here, I can take care of Klaus".

"Oh Abigail, you have decided to join us…why don't you tell your daughter about our past?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Mom, you didn't do this…did you?"

"Bonnie, let me explain…"

"She was in love with me Bonnie and if your mother hadn't double crossed me, we could have ruled this world together".

Bonnie looked at Abby as she walked towards her, "Bonnie, leave this basement…"

"Bonnie didn't you wonder why after your horrific betrayal I didn't tear your mother to pieces?" Klaus asked, as he stood beside Abby.

"Bonnie…", Abby said.

"Abigail…I have a gift for you", Klaus said removing a stake from his jacket and turned to Abby, "how about you punish yourself while Bonnie and I talk".

Abby took the stake from him as she fought with her freewill.

"Now stab", Klaus ordered her.

Bonnie watched as her mother began stabbing herself in the leg over and over again grimacing each time and screaming.

"Stop it…stop it!" Bonnie screamed at him.

"Open the damn coffins Bonnie", Klaus stated.

"Mom…stop…stop please", she said rushing over to Abby, who's pant's leg was covered in blood.

"The damn coffins Bonnie or I will tell her to go to her heart!" Klaus threatened.

"I…I…I don't know what I have to do", Bonnie said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Tell her how to do it Abby", Klaus ordered.

Bonnie looked at her mother who fought to keep her mouth shut.

"Abigail…now!" Klaus barked.

"Bennett…Bennett witch blood opens the coffins", Abigail said through clenched teeth.

Klaus looked at Bonnie, "You hear that Bonnie, your blood is the key to opening the coffins…"

Bonnie dropped down to the floor and searched her bag, she retrieved a knife, "Make her stop", Bonnie said holding the knife in one hand and holding out her other.

"Open the coffins".

Bonnie looked at Abby, "Stop her from stabbing herself…please…"

Klaus turned to Abby, "Hold it over your heart and count to 10".

Bonnie watched as Abby moved the stake to hover over her heart, "Ok…ok…I will open them", Bonnie said.

"Bonnie no!" Abby screamed in between her counting as Bonnie slashed her hand and touched the coffin immediately next to her.

Klaus opened the coffin.

"Tell her to stop counting and drop the dagger", Bonnie said as she touched another coffin.

"Stop counting Abigail", Klaus ordered her.

Abigail held the dagger over her heart without the counting.

Bonnie continued to touch the coffins with Klaus flipping them open and each time screaming in frustration. As Bonnie touched the last coffin, she noticed something move in the corner of her eye. Klaus moved next to her and looked in the last coffin, "Where is…", he started to get out but was a second too late before a white oak dagger from its way into his chest. He grabbed the dagger as his body mummified and fell to the floor.

Bonnie stood staring at Elena, who had been holding the stake seconds before, "I thought you would be too late", Bonnie said.

"I almost was", Elena said trying to catch her breath.

"You two did it", Damon said walking down into the basement followed by Stefan.

"We have to get him in the coffin", Stefan replied looking down at Klaus' mummified body.

Bonnie looked around at all of the open coffins…all the mummified vampires each with a dagger sticking out of their chest. Klaus didn't remove one dagger when he was flipping open the coffins…this was never about reuniting with his family members.

"Bonnie, you're bleeding", Damon said, "let me heal you".

"What was he looking for", Bonnie ignored Damon as she walked over to Abby.

"Bonnie…"

"What was he looking for!" Bonnie screamed, "he wanted something and it wasn't his family".

"It doesn't matter".

"It does matter!" Bonnie cried, "this all started because you were looking for more excitement in your life. You aligned yourself with him for what reason. You sealed his family in these coffins and double crossed him and started all of this and you won't tell me what he was looking for?"

"No, I can't because if he ever…"

"I hate you!" Bonnie spat out as she turned and rushed out of the basement.

Abby stood in the middle of the basement as Elena and Stefan closed the coffin that Stefan placed Klaus in.

"I think you need to leave", Damon stated.

Abby looked around as Elena turned her head away and Stefan stood behind Damon.

Abby nodded her head and turned to leave the basement, "I love my daughter", she said quietly before disappearing up the stairs.

SSSSSS

After searching 'All of the Places Bonnie Bennett Could Possibly Be' and leaving hundreds of messages on her voicemail, he figured that if she wanted to be found that she would call him. They needed to do something with the coffins and they needed Bonnie to do it and besides all of that, he needed to know that she was ok.

When he returned to the boarding house and entered the room, he found Bonnie sitting on the bed with her knees drawn to her chest with her hand wrapped in a bandage.

"I searched all over for you", he said.

"This was all her fault", Bonnie said, "she was the reason for all of this".

Damon nodded.

"She helped him. She left us because of him or because of what she did with him", Bonnie shook her head in disbelief as tears fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, "my own mother, all of this, all that I went through—she was the reason for it".

"Klaus probably convinced her that life was better with him or…"

"Or nothing!" Bonnie exploded sliding off of the bed, "he tried to manipulate me and I fought it! She didn't fight it! She embraced it…they had some sick love affair and she chose him over me".

"Bonnie…"

"She did this…she was the cause…", Bonnie shook her head as Damon wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

SSSSSS

The next morning, Stefan and Damon walked out of the tomb after putting all of the coffins back, along with the one they left. Bonnie stood outside, "Are they all in there?" she asked.

Stefan and Damon nodded as she held out her hand and began to chant as she moved a cement door in front of the opening, "Only I will be able to break the spell and open it", she replied when the opening was sealed.

"It's over", Stefan replied.

Bonnie nodded as she looked at the closed opening, "It will never be over", she said quietly as she turned and headed out of the tomb leaving the Salvatore brothers behind.

"Are you going to go after her?" Stefan asked as he heard Bonnie's footsteps become fainter.

"Ever since she found out that her mother and Klaus were playing hide the grimoire together, she 's pulled away from me".

"She's hurting, she found out that her mother was a witch who did horrible things and on top of that choose to align herself with Klaus, I doubt that any of this is easy for her".

"Stefan…"

"Look, you were find chasing her when it was a life and death situation and now you want to allow her to walk away?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"I am not chasing after the Bennett Witch".

"Well if you're fine with that…", Stefan replied letting his statement linger in the air before he was met with a gust of wind.

SSSSSS

Damon arrived at the Bennett house and noticed that Bonnie's Prius was in the driveway. He headed to the door and knocked and waited.

"Bonnie, open the door", he called from the outside, "or I will break down the door".

There was no answer, but the door opened. He stepped inside to find Bonnie sitting on the couch holding a piece of paper and a necklace.

"Don't tell me…", Damon began.

"She left", Bonnie declared, "but its what she does best, but this time she left a note".

Damon sat down next to her as she looked down and began to read…

_Dear Bonnie, _

_I know that I am the last person that you want to hear from. I know that you blame me for the hell that you have been through for the past couple of weeks and I do blame myself for soo many things. _

_I blame myself for being a young, immature witch trying to break away and rebel from what she had been taught for so long. I blame myself for allowing my mind, my heart and my body to be influenced by Klaus. I blame myself for being a coward and running away from you, convincing myself that I was protecting you. I blame myself for not being here to teach you and to show you that in moments of weakness, you never like darkness in. _

_I know that you hate me and you can't forgive what I did and I'm not asking you to. Bonnie, my Kitten, you are the purest thing I could have created in this world. I know you do not believe me, but you are everything that I have ever wanted…you are smarter and braver than I could ever hope to be. I want you to keep that light that shines within you and never allow anything or anyone to dull your shine…not even me. _

_I leave you with the necklace that my great-great grandmother left to me when she died. I know you may not want anything from me, but Bonnie…please take it, wear it close to your heart…it will protect it…_

_I love you and I hope one day that we can see each other again and talk…talk about the heart and the pain…but for right now, I know that we need space…but just know that I am so proud of you and I love you. _

_Love You Forever, _

_Mom_

Bonnie looked at the necklace, "She leaves me a necklace", she shakes her head.

"I guess that was a way of her to leave a piece of herself with you…", Damon replied, not believing what he was saying himself.

Bonnie looked at him, "She was seduced by Klaus..."

"I guess".

"I guess in some ways he made her feel invincible…made her feel different…made her feel…alive".

Damon suddenly felt uncomfortable in the room, "Bonnie…"

"Damon…I…", she breathed.

"Bonnie, we…"

"Were born out of circumstances", she added.

He narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I…I can't be with you", she choked out as she wouldn't look at him, "you helped me and I appreciate all of your help, but I can't be with you…not the way, we were together".

"What do you mean, where is this coming from? Does this have something to do with your mom and Klaus? Are you comparing what we have to them?" Damon asked.

"You love Elena, you always have…I was just a distraction and now that everything is over, you don't really want a relationship with me".

"How do you know that, I think I've proved…"

"Then I don't want a relationship with you", Bonnie cut him off, "I don't want to ever go down the road my mom did and Damon, you have a really good side but there are days when you're not soo good and…", she choked, "and if I stay with you, I know that one day…I will be willing to do anything for you and I know that I would have to compromise myself and…"

"I thought after all of this, we had an understanding Bennett".

"Damon, I am grateful for everything you've done for me and how you helped me…"

"Are you really!" Damon stood up as she stood up to face him.

"I am…but this…whatever we were, won't work…it _can't_ work, it was just something to get out of our systems and now we have", Bonnie said

Damon stared back at Bonnie. He could see that this was all about Abby…it was all about Abby and her fascination with Klaus. His attraction to Elena faded and with each day, he was falling more and more for the Judgey Witch and now she was standing in front of him telling him that she couldn't do this with him and that it was just about getting it out of their system.

"Well Bennett, if that's all this was and now that Klaus is locked up and away…we are back to normal, no feelings of anything more than passive annoyance am I right?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded without meeting his eyes.

"Then I guess I should go then…I have some more things to get out of my system", Damon said brushing past her and slamming her front door shattering the glass.

Bonnie's tried her best to not allow her tears to fall…it was all for the best…not having Damon in her life the way she had over the past couple of weeks was all for the best.

**Well…well…well…Abby's influence here…Bamon have to reunite somehow. **

**Let me know how you feel…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Guess I'm on a roll tonight. Thank you for your messages and comments. I don't know what has inspired me, but here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Two months later…

Stefan and Elena heard the crash upstairs and the female giggling that followed immediately after. "So I guess that's Monday's Girl?" Elena rolled her eyes as she flipped a page in her history book.

"Well he's not going around murdering people, so its growth", Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"But you know this is just a distraction because of what happened with Bonnie".

"Bonnie broke up with him, told him she couldn't be with him—this is typical rebound behavior for Damon".

"But don't you think that he was happier with Bonnie, they both were actually", Elena frowned.

"Damon…happy?" Stefan pondered the thought for a few moments, "he was definitely different, but what can we really do? Abby did a number on Bonnie and she's not exactly rushing over here to reunite with Damon".

"Maybe we can do something, Bonnie has been moping around for two months. She says that she's fine, but we know that's not the case and if we ask her about it, she claims that its about Abby".

"It may be about Abby".

"Stefan, I know Bonnie. She cared about Damon a lot, she's…she misses him, I know she does".

"So what do you want to do?" Stefan asked, "lock them up somewhere and force them to talk?"

Elena looked at Stefan and raised her eyebrow, "I like that idea".

"Elena…this could backfire", Stefan warned her.

"But it won't", Elena smiled.

"Enjoying my fun upstairs?" Damon asked walking down the stairs shirtless with his jeans hanging low on his hips.

"We actually wish you would keep it down, we're studying", Elena snapped.

"You do have a home, don't you?"

"Does Miss Monday know that she's being used?" Elena asked, "because we all know that she's just a replacement for Bonnie".

Damon's eyes went dark for a moment and then returned to their normal color, "Bonnie is a non factor to me anymore and Miss Monday is definitely not a replacement for her, she doesn't remind me of Bonnie at all", Damon stated as he headed into the kitchen and within moments returned with a glass of blood, "and unless you really want to be distracted and jealous, I suggest you two leave the house…I will give you a five minute start".

Elena and Stefan sighed as they started packing up their books as Damon headed back to his room.

When he entered his guest, the pecan colored, green eyed woman was lying in bed wrapped in the sheets, "Damon, I missed you", she cooed.

"You should go Melissa", he replied.

"But I thought we were going to have a round 5", she replied slinking her way out of bed and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You really should go…now", he said looking directly into her eyes.

"I should go now", she answered.

Damon sat down on the edge of the bed as she got dressed and walked out of the room. He rubbed his hands over his face. Yes, he loved the look on Elena's face when he said that Melissa didn't remind him of Bonnie at all—but he could always lie with the best of them.

SSSSSS

"Earth to Bonnie…Bonnie…did you hear anything that I said?" Caroline asked snapping her fingers in Bonnie's face.

"Yes Caroline, I heard you…we should go prom dress shopping on Friday", Bonnie replied as she played with the straw in her Diet Coke at the Grille.

"Yes and have you decided who you will take yet?"

"No Caroline…I haven't, I'm not sure I even want to go".

Caroline's eyes bugged out as she blinked a couple of times, "How could you say that…how could you say that you won't go to prom, we have talked about prom since we were 3 years old Bonnie".

"Caroline, this year has been hell on earth and I really don't feel like putting on a dress and dancing and besides all of that, I don't have a date".

"You could take Matt".

"Matt has a date", Bonnie replied, "Angelica was bragging about it in math class today".

Caroline bit her lip, "Or you could stop being so stubborn and just take Damon".

Bonnie's stomach did a flip flop as she looked at Caroline. Damon's name still got a reaction out of her, but she had improved with the outward showing of that reaction. Ever since that day she told him that she couldn't be with him, he had invaded her thoughts. The times that they spent together were times that she would always remember. The thought of his hands or his lips on her made her whole body tingle. However, she remembered what her mother said and how her mother was drawn to Klaus.

"Whatever happened with Damon is over", Bonnie said almost mechanically, "and when did you become such a Damon-Bonnie cheerleader anyway?"

"I'm not, but I know that you've been a zombie since you two ended whatever affair you had and I want you to be happy again".

"Caroline, I don't think being a Bennett witch ever signals happiness", Bonnie remarked quietly as her cell phone began to ring, "hello…what…what's wrong Elena?...What do you mean?...Caroline and I will be there as soon as we can".

Caroline searched Bonnie's eyes, "What happened…what's wrong?"

"There's a new vampire in town after doppelganger blood, we have to get to Elena's", Bonnie said picking up her bag.

"Ok…I will get Tyler and meet you there", Caroline said standing up.

"Ok…see you there", Bonnie said rushing out.

Caroline watched Bonnie rush out to her car and picked up her cell, "The Black Cat is in route".

"The Black Cat?" Elena asked.

"Hey…it fits", Caroline shrugged.

SSSSSS

Bonnie rushed to the Gilbert house and ran up the stairs knocking on the door and turning the doorknob. The door opened and she stepped inside. "Elena!" she called as she stepped inside and the door closed behind her. Bonnie turned to the door and touched the handled attempting to open it, but it wouldn't budge, "what?" she tugged on the door and it didn't move. She stepped back and threw her hands out, "Openia!" she chanted and once again it didn't move.

"Elena!" she yelled again.

"She's not here", a voice said from behind her.

She turned around and Damon was leaning in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. Bonnie was momentarily speechless as she looked at him. Over the past two months, things had been relatively quiet and she had no reason to see Damon. This was the first time in two months that they were in close proximity and she felt every part of her body would betray her.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Bonnie asked.

"Exactly what I said Bennett, Elena's not here. I think we've been set up".

"What…what are you talking about and how long have you been here?"

"Oh I don't know an hour or two, my lovely brother sent me a text telling me to get here as soon as possible. I get here and suddenly my neck is being twisted and I'm out cold until I hear your shrieking", Damon smirked plopping down in one of the chairs.

"But why?" Bonnie asked as her cell phone began to ring. She looked down to see Elena calling. She pressed accept and put the phone on speaker, "Elena, what is going on?"

"Bonnie, we're sorry but both of you were torturing yourselves for no reason…so we had to do something. Don't try to break the spell because you won't be able to for at least 2 hours, so just talk…ok", Elena replied.

"Elena, you need to get us out of here", Bonnie replied.

"Scared to be in here with me Bennett?" Damon cooed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Elena?"

"Sorry Bonnie", Elena said ending the call.

Bonnie looked at her phone. She could not believe this. How dare Elena and probably Caroline do this? Locking her in a house with Damon was cruel and not their place.

"Well looks like we're stuck for two hours", Damon replied, "what shall we discuss?"

Bonnie ignored him as she walked over to a window and tried a few spells to get it opened.

"Bonnie…are you going to ignore me?"

"Won't Miss Friday be upset if you are late for one of your sessions?" Bonnie asked trying another window and avoiding eye contact.

"Why Bonnie, I have no idea what you are talking about", Damon replied innocently, "but I am flattered that you are still concerned with my affairs".

"I am not concerned with any of your affairs", Bonnie said walking over to the door again.

"Oh no? Well why would you even mention Miss Friday and her name is Lindsay, by the way".

Bonnie turned to Damon and glared, "I don't care what her name is and for your information, I only know about your conquests because Elena complained to us that she and Stefan can't even study at the house anymore because you are so obnoxious".

"Obnoxious?" Damon asked walking over to Bonnie and standing behind her, "whatever do you mean?"

Bonnie turned to face him folding her arms, "Absolutely nothing".

"You mean because when I bring home my dates, I make them scream louder than they ever have before…or the fact that my bed has been broken at least 3 times in two months?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Stay away from me", Bonnie said moving away from him.

"What's wrong Bonnie? Are you _jealous_?" Damon taunted her, "did I hit a nerve?"

"You could never hit a nerve telling me your tacky stories because…", Bonnie said turning to face him, "I don't care".

"Oh you don't?" Damon asked.

"Not a bit".

"Then why is your heart about to beat out of your chest?" he asked.

"Go to hell".

"I'm already there Baby!" Damon stated.

Bonnie shook her head, "You know, this time together is reminding me why it was a good idea for me to walk away from you".

"Oh really Bonnie?"

"Yes. You're an egomaniac, you strike out at those who hurt you and you try to turn others into you by taunting them", Bonnie replied, "I'm not going for it".

"You know what you are Bonnie Bennett, a judgmental little witch who revels in being unhappy. You are allowing the mother who left you when you were 3 to control your life now, you are pathetic", Damon shook his head.

"No, I was pathetic when I was sleeping with you", Bonnie snapped.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her closer to him, "You were pathetic? Let me remind you little witch that I was the one who saved your ass more times than you can probably count when you were deep into the plan with Klaus…I was the one who laid my own ass in the line to save face for you…I was the one who made sure you didn't martyr yourself…", Damon moved his head closer to Bonnie's ear, "and I'm the one who made you scream louder than anyone could ever _think_ of making you scream", and then he dropped his hand from her arm.

Bonnie yanked her arm away and stared at him. The heat was almost radiating off her body due to her anger. She was so angry, tears appeared in her eyes even though she willed them away, "I had to let you go".

"So you said", Damon moved away from her.

"Being with Klaus ruined my mother…"

"I'm not Klaus".

"I know that!" Bonnie said, "but I could be my mother! I could become so wrapped up in you and what we have that I could change, I could become this person that I don't want to be".

"Do you think that I would change you?" Damon asked.

"I was falling in love with you and I know that you are not Klaus and that you could never be Klaus or do what Klaus did to my mother to me. I know that, but you awakened something in me. I found myself falling in love with you. I found myself looking at things differently, taking risks and it was all because I had you by my side…is that how it started with my mother and Klaus…she became so consumed with him, that she had no limits?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you ever think that I would try to change you?"

"No, but I could become so consumed with you that I would do anything for you", Bonnie said.

"Do you trust me Bonnie, did you ever?"

"I trusted you with my life".

"So do you think that I am the same Damon that I was when I first came back to Mystic Falls? Do you think that I am still that bastard who would kill and maim to get to Katherine? Do you think that I am the same Damon who used Caroline and abused her?"

"No", Bonnie said quietly.

"So why would you think that you could turn into your mother or that I would take you down a road where you would lose yourself?" Damon asked.

"I don't know".

"Then why are we apart?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked up at Damon and blinked at him, "Because I can't…"

Damon placed his hands on both of her arms, "Can't what?"

She breathed and looked up at him, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for ending our relationship, I'm sorry for walking away from you. I want you, I want to be with you. I want to be with you so bad that it hurts, I've been just floating through life over the past couple of weeks and I'm sorry for hurting you".

"Bonnie, do you want me…do you want us?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked up at Damon, "Yes", she whispered.

He bent down and placed his hands on her cheeks as he brought her into a kiss. She gave into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up off the ground. They kissed for what seemed like forever before he placed her down on the floor.

"Then perhaps you should have more faith in my feelings for you and what we could have been", Damon said letting her go and walking away from her.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the floor blinking back the tears as the Gilbert front door flew open and she realized that she was free to leave. She turned to look at the open door.

"What are you waiting for Bennett, there's your exit", Damon said gesturing towards the door.

Bonnie turned to the door and then back to Damon, "Sealium!" she stated with a flick of the wrist, the door closed, "we're not done".

**Please feel free to comment. This is not the end by any means. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Bonnie, really locking the door—that's not nice, Miss Friday is waiting for me", Damon smirked as he folded his arms and looked at her.

"So what…", Bonnie threw up her hands, "you wanted me to admit how much I want to be with you and apologize for what I did and then you walk away from me?"

"Well Bonnie Bennett, I wouldn't want to be a bad influence on you", Damon replied with a smirk.

Bonnie glared at him as she rushed over to where he stood, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She put every feeling, every emotion, every frustration into that kiss. She wanted to make this vampire have to take a non-existent breath after this kiss. She wanted to prove to him that she was sorry and that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

When she pulled away she was breathless and fought to get her breathing under control. Damon stared back at her, "Well Bennett, you are full of surprises".

"Do…you…understand…now?" Bonnie asked breathless, "I know that you are not Klaus and I know that I am not my mother. I know that I was wrong for walking away from us, but I want and I know you do too…I want a second chance to try this relationship".

"A second chance?" Damon asked thoughtfully.

"Yes…a second chance", she answered.

"Well I don't know, you really, really, _really_ hurt me. How will you make it up to me?"

Bonnie walked closer to Damon and touched his cheek. She could see the crystal blueness of his eyes and it made her body tingle in ways, she never imagined it could, "I can make it up to you".

"And how can you do that?"

Bonnie leaned up and kissed him again. As she trailed her hands up his chest, over the ridges of his abs. She heard Damon moan quietly as she kissed him softly on his neck, "You know that I make you happy", she whispered in his ear.

"Mmm…", Damon moaned.

"And you know that you want to be with me".

"Bonnie…"

"And that's why, until you get all of those women out of your system…", Bonnie said kissing him on the cheek, "you will not be with me in _that_ way", she whispered in his ear.

Damon felt every part of him come alive as she whispered in his ear. He grabbed her and pulled her flush against his body, "Oh no".

"No", she replied simply as she flicked her wrist and the door opened.

She untangled herself from him and moved towards the door, "I suggest you find Stefan, you have to find a tuxedo in three days".

"A tuxedo for what?"

"Prom…we're going", Bonnie stated simply as she walked out of the door.

"I am not attending a high school prom!" Damon called after her.

SSSSSS

Bonnie stood in front of the mirror turning around looking at every inch of her body in the royal blue dress she picked out.

"I thought you weren't interested in prom anymore?" Caroline asked as she stood next to Bonnie turning around in her crimson dress.

"That was until she and Damon reunited", Elena smirked.

"Well Damon's not coming to the prom and I am going with Issac Moore", Bonnie smoothed out the dress in the mirror.

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks, "Wait…what?"

"Caroline, you should be happy right now. I'm not going to the prom with Damon, he won't be in any of your group prom pictures", Bonnie turned to them.

"I mean, Isaac is a perfect male specimen, but I thought you and Damon decided that you wanted to try to have a relationship and that you two do care about each other", Caroline replied.

"Damon made it clear that he doesn't want to go to prom and I told him that I was going—so I decided to ask Isaac and he was happy to be my date".

"You're going to get Isaac killed", Elena sung as she shook her head.

"By who?" Bonnie asked, "Damon? Please, I asked—he refused".

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks and focused on their own dresses in the mirror as Bonnie smoothed out her dress. Over the past couple of months, she had perfected playing whatever role the situation required. Damon had been adamant about not attending the prom, no matter how important that Bonnie told him it was to her and it hurt her.

The prom would be the first time in a very long time that she could have fun and not worry about something going bump in the night (and the day, for that matter). She just wanted to be a regular high school senior going to the prom with her boyfriend or whatever she considered Damon to be and he couldn't give her that. However, she was determined to have a good time, even if it was with Isaac.

SSSSS

Stefan fixed his bowtie in the mirror as Damon leaned in the doorway, smirking and shaking his head, "Honestly Stefan, don't you feel a little out of place going to a high school prom…tell me, what number is this for you?"

"Damon, I'm going because Elena wants to go and after the year she's had, she deserves to have fun and so does Bonnie".

Damon rolled his eyes, "Nice try, but I'm not budging on this. I am entirely too old to be at anyone's prom".

"Oh its fine because Bonnie will have a great time I am sure, she's going with the star quarterback afterall".

"That Isaac Moore?" Damon frowned, "she's been trying to date him since the beginning of the year".

"Well isn't it a great thing that she finally got what she wanted", Stefan smirked as he patted Damon on the shoulder and headed out of the boarding house.

Damon clenched his fists and unclenched them, "Damn witch", he mumbled.

SSSSS

"Bonnie, you look amazing", Isaac grinned as he turned to Bonnie as she sat next to him in his sports car.

"Thank you", she smiled as she admired the corsage that he placed on her wrist earlier. It was pretty anticlimatic to not have anyone in her family there to see her off. Isaac's family were nice and took a million pictures, but her heart wasn't in it.

"I am actually surprised that you agreed to come with me tonight, I thought that you were going out with Stefan Salvatore's older brother".

"That's over".

"Good, he seems a little weird".

"You have no idea", Bonnie chuckled as Isaac turned into the valet line at the hotel where the prom was being held.

As he handed the valet the keys, Isaac held out his hand and Bonnie took it as they got ready to walk the 'red carpet' for the Hollywood themed prom.

SSSSS

"Isaac sure looks happy for a dead man walking", Matt mumbled as he stood with Elena and Bonnie later that evening as Isaac took some pictures with the rest of the football team.

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Bonnie smirked.

"I'm actually surprised that Damon has showed up yet".

"He won't, he knows that since he refused to be my date…someone else would be".

Elena and Matt exchanged looks as Stefan came over to escort Elena on the dance floor, along with Caroline to escort Matt.

"Not interested in dancing?" Tyler asked moving over to Bonnie.

"Isaac is taking pictures with the football team, I'm fine with watching everyone dance and be happy, its quite a change from what I'm used to".

"Well, would you mind dancing with me. I want to talk to you".

Bonnie looked down at Tyler's hand and a feeling of guilt came over her. Tyler was just one of the casualities from her ordeal with Klaus and she still felt responsible for what happened to him.

"Tyler…"

"Bonnie Bennett, dance with me".

Bonnie shook her head with a smile as she took Tyler's hand and he lead her out to the dance floor. As they swayed, Bonnie couldn't look Tyler in the face, "You know I'm starting to get offended".

"I'm sorry for what happened to you", Bonnie blurted out, "I never wanted anything to happen to you or any of you, that's why I came up with the plan with Damon—I wanted to make sure that no one suffered and you suffered the most".

"Bonnie, its not your fault that Klaus was a monster and hey, I'm still alive…kinda".

Bonnie smiled and nodded, "I know, but…"

"No buts…this is our prom, senior year and we made it—that's all that matters".

Bonnie nodded, "We made it".

"So tell me, why are you here with Isaac?"

"Isaac's nice, why would I not want a nice prom date?"

"Because up until a couple of weeks ago, you weren't dating nice".

"Tyler…"

"I'm just asking, I like Isaac…he's a cool guy and I don't want to see him murdered".

"He will be fine", Bonnie laughed.

"Hey Lockwood, trying to steal my date?" Isaac grinned coming over.

"No…not at all, I would never do that", Tyler shook his head letting Bonnie go, "all yours".

Isaac smiled as he wrapped his arm around, "Are you enjoying yourself?" Isaac asked as he swayed with Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at him, "A nice normal prom is exactly what I asked for", she smiled at him.

As the song ended, someone tapped the mike, "Ok, I would like to get everyone's attention…we are ready to announce the Prom King and Queen", the Class President looked down at index cards, "so for Prom King we have…drum roll please…Isaac Moore!"

The crowd cheered as Isaac kissed Bonnie on the cheek and pumped his fists in the air. Bonnie clapped as Isaac made his way to the stage as her cell phone vibrated in clutch. She took the phone out as Isaac was crowned.

'Come outside' the text read.

Bonnie fought every inclination she had to go outside and see what he wanted, but she willed herself to stay on that dance floor, "…Bonnie Bennett!" was all she heard and Caroline squeal near her.

She was so pre-occupied with thoughts of Damon that she didn't even hear the announcement. The spotlight fell on her and then she felt Caroline pushing her towards the stage as the crowd began to applaud.

SSSSS

Damon waited in his car for Bonnie to appear outside seconds after he saw that she read his text message. He turned the ignition off and headed into the hotel where the prom was. He headed to the ballroom where he heard applause and stepped inside. He looked on stage and illuminated by a spotlight was Bonnie. She was grinning from ear to ear in a formal gown, bending down slightly to be crowned with a tiara—she looked beautiful. She was handed a scepter and the guy next to her, that he could only assume was Isaac Moore grabbed her into an embrace as cameras flashed.

"Doesn't she look happy?" Stefan asked coming up next to Damon.

"Shut up", Damon said staring at Bonnie on stage with Isaac smiling for pictures.

"She's probably not as happy as she could be though".

"Shut up".

"Now, our King and Queen will honor us with starting off the final dance of the night", the Class President announced.

Damon watched as Isaac held out his hand and led Bonnie off of the stage. They moved to the center of the ballroom surrounded by all of the other students as the slow ballad began and Isaac wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist.

"Are you going to allow that to happen?" Stefan smirked.

"This is the moment she wanted…her perfect prom moment…", Damon said quietly.

"Do you really believe that this is that moment?" Stefan asked.

"She will kill me", Damon replied.

"Some things are worth being killed for".

Damon watched Bonnie place her head on Isaac's chest and even worst, watched Isaac pull her closer. The other couples began to fill the dance floor and at that moment. and he found himself storming into the middle of the dance floor and pulling them apart, "Go find another cheerleader", Damon stated looking into Isaac's eyes.

"I have to find another cheerleader", Isaac mumbled as he walked away fumbling through the crowd as Bonnie glared at Damon.

"How dare you do that to him?" Bonnie seethed.

"He will be fine, he will find another cheerleader to dance with".

"What are you doing here? I thought proms were childish and below you", Bonnie asked folding her arms and staring up at Damon. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, not at all prom wear but he still look good to her.

"Well when I see my girlfriend with a guy drapped all over her and his hands drifting down to other placs, I think that it is time for me to step in".

"Isaac was just having fun and enjoying his date with me. I asked you to be my date, but you refused and now you have messed up my…", Bonnie was in the middle of saying but Damon cut her off with a kiss. A kiss that took her breath away…a kiss that made him place his hands on her cheeks and pull her in deeply…a kiss that made her gasp for air when he pulled away.

"You were saying…?" he asked looking at her.

"You ruined my prom", she staring at him.

"I ruined Isaac's prom because he won't score with my little witch", Damon whispered in her ear, "now, can we go somewhere…private?"

"I promised Isaac that I would go to the after prom party with him".

"Isaac will understand and as for you, I promise that I will have the best after prom party for you", Damon smiled looking down at her with his smolder.

Bonnie felt her insides awaken and she felt as if she was fall into a puddle at that very moment, "It better be", she found herself saying.

"So you are going to come with me after this dance?"

"Depends…will it be a good dance?"

"The best you've ever had", Damon smirked as he twirled her around and then bringing her close to his body.

SSSSS

By the time they reached the Salvatore boarding house, Bonnie wasn't sure why she agreed to come with Damon after the prom. Isaac looked so disappointed when she told him to go and have fun at the after party without her. As much as she wanted to tell Damon to go take a leap, she couldn't. If she learned anything from the entire ordeal with her mother and Klaus is that she would never walk away from someone that she loved and she loved Damon. As much as she would have preferred to not admit it, she couldn't deny it…she loved him and everyone knew it.

"You really went on a date with another man", Damon shook his head as they walked into the boarding house.

"You left me no other choice".

"Uh, huh…", he said walking over to her and looking at her so intently that it made her uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" she asked nervously looking down.

He touched her chin and forced her to look at him, "The most beautiful, bravest, self sacrificing, loving woman that I know", he replied, "and the prom queen".

Bonnie shrugged, "I have no idea how I won".

"I have no idea how you could not have won, you constantly save everyone's ass in this town, somehow I don' t think its that much of a secret anymore".

Bonnie smiled widely, "You think so".

"I know so", Damon said.

"Damon…I'm sorry for what happened after I found out about my mom and Kla…"

Damon placed his finger over Bonnie's lips, "Shh…"

"If you can forgive me for everything else, I can forgive you for that", he said bending down and kissing her softly.

Bonnie accepted the kiss as he pulled her closer to his body. He lifted her up off the floor before breaking the kiss, "You looked beautiful tonight", he whispered between kisses.

"That's all I wanted to hear from you", Bonnie smiled into another kiss.

"So does this mean…", Damon broke the kiss, "that my exile from enjoying you completely is lifted?"

Bonnie shook her head and laughed, "Your exile from enjoying me completely, what a way with words".

Damon lifted Bonnie up off the floor by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up, "So…"

Bonnie looked down into his eyes, "How could I resist you at this moment?"

He grinned as he moved towards the stairs carrying her up to his room.

When they reached the bedroom, Damon placed her down and closed the door behind them with his foot. He immediately began kissing her on her neck as he stood behind her and Bonnie took a sharp intake of breath. Could she really have this moment with him, with no one rushing in with bad news and no death threats looming over their heads?

She stood there as Damon covered her neck with kisses and somehow unzipped her dress without her knowing, she wasn't aware that he even touched her zipper until the dress fell to the floor. She turned around to face him and he lifted her off of the floor, with her legs wrapping around his waist. As he carried her over to the bed kissing her, he stopped kissing her and smirked, "And all this started because of you having dreams about Klaus, remind me to thank him one day".

"Shut up and make love to me", Bonnie grinned as he chuckled.

Fin

**I know it took me forever to finish, but I am thankful for your constant support, messages and reviews. Thank you to all of my readers!**


End file.
